Los Juegos de Madge: En llamas
by Hibari-sempai
Summary: Madge y Gale regresaron vencedores, forzados a mantener una farsa por el bien de sus seres queridos, pero al mismo tiempo descubriendo sentimientos que creían imposibles. "Recuerda quién es el verdadero enemigo"
1. Prólogo: La Chispa

**Diclaimer: Los personajes de _The Hunger Games_ no me pertenecen.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**PRÓLOGO**

**LA CHISPA**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Me froto las manos con insistencia sobre la fogata, incluso aunque hace tiempo que el fuego se extinguió. El sonido de mi estómago me dice que es hora de volver, así que me levanto del suelo, pero mis músculos están contraídos con fuerza frente al frío. Debería correr un poco, perseguir alguna presa, pero en vez de eso me quedo parado en mi sitio, tan inmóvil como las rocas que tengo debajo, mientras el sol empieza a iluminar la nieve. No me importa el aire helado, estoy acostumbrado a pasarme horas agazapado en el bosque, en medio de la nieve, sólo esperando porque algo se pusiera al tiro de mis flechas. Siempre me ha gustado ver el amanecer en la naturaleza, pero hoy no puedo sentir el mismo gozo de antes. Sé que no puedo luchar contra el sol; sólo puedo mirar impotente cómo me arrastra hacia un día que he intentado ignorar durante meses.

Al mediodía todo el mundo estará en mi nueva casa en la Aldea de los Vencedores. Los periodistas, las cámaras, incluso Effie Trinket, mi antigua escolta, se habrán encaminado hacia el Distrito 12 desde el Capitolio. No puedo evitar que me desagrade la idea de verlos a todos nuevamente para la Gira de la Victoria. No tengo nada en contra de esa gente, es su ignorancia lo que me molesta, su estúpida idea de que el mundo está bien como está y no necesita cambiar. También habrá otros esperando. Personal para satisfacer todas mis necesidades en el largo viaje en tren. Un equipo de preparación para prepararme para las apariciones en público. Mi estilista, Portia, que diseñó toda la ropa que usé en los Juegos del Hambre.

Me muevo, inquieto, y la nieve cruje bajo mis botas. Si fuera por mí, intentaría olvidarme completamente de los Juegos del Hambre, nunca hablar de ellos, fingir que no fueron más que un mal sueño; pero la Gira de la Victoria hace que eso sea imposible. Estratégicamente situado casi a medio camino entre los Juegos anuales, es la forma que tiene el Capitolio de mantener el horror vivo e inmediato. No sólo nos obligan a nosotros en los distritos a recordar la mano de acero del poder del Capitolio cada año, nos obligan a celebrarlo. Y este año, yo soy una de las estrellas del espectáculo. Tendré que viajar de distrito en distrito, levantarme delante de multitudes que me ovacionan mientras me odian en secreto, mirar a los rostros de las familias cuyos hijos he matado. Cada vez que pienso en eso me siento enfermo; nunca estuvo en mis planes entregar la poca libertad de la que disponía aquí en el Distrito 12, convertirme en una marioneta del Capitolio. Porque si algo es un vencedor es eso, una marioneta enriquecida, adornada por el Estado para demostrar una benevolencia que en realidad no existe, porque podemos escapar al hambre y la pobreza, pero nadie puede escapar al poder del Capitolio.

El sol persiste en alzarse, y mi estómago ruge con más fuerza, así que me obligo a moverme. Todas mis articulaciones protestan y mi pierna derecha lleva tanto tiempo dormida que me cuesta varios minutos de andar en círculos el poder devolverle la sensibilidad. He estado en el bosque cuatro horas, pero ya que no he intentado cazar en serio, no tengo nada que mostrar por ello. Ya no importa para mi madre y mis hermanos pequeños, Rory, Vick y Posy. Pueden permitirse comprar carne en la carnicería de la ciudad, aunque a ninguno nos gusta más que la caza fresca. Pero Katniss, mi mejor amiga, y su familia, así como varios de mis amigos de la Veta a los que ahora ayudo dependen del botín de hoy, y no puedo defraudarlos. Si algo me hubiera pasado sé que también hubieran ayudado a mi familia, así que esto es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ellos ahora que soy yo el que puede ayudarlos. Empiezo la caminata de hora y media que me llevará el recorrer la línea de trampas que Katniss y yo siempre usamos.

En este momento Madge, mi compañera de los Juegos, debe seguir dormida, o en el mejor de los casos preparando el desayuno; le gusta mucho cocinar, y lo hace realmente bien. Nunca pensé que algún día podríamos llevarnos tan bien, ser tan afines, aunque las circunstancias fueran tan forzosas. Ella nunca ha ocultado lo que siente por mí, pero no insiste en ello. A veces me siento mal por no ser capaz de corresponderle de la misma forma, pero a veces todo se vuelve tan confuso que ni siquiera yo sé lo que siento por ella. Es decir, es una chica asombrosa, hermosa, inteligente y todo un dechado de virtudes; mis hermanos la adoran, al igual que mi madre, y lo más importante: me ama, no por ser un vencedor, si no por ser sólo yo. Madge es el sueño de todo hombre, y me es imposible no sentir algo por ella después de todo lo que vivimos; pero también está Katniss, que tal vez no es tan dulce ni expresiva como Madge, pero es la persona que más me conoce en el mundo, la única que me entiende y que sabe por lo que he pasado porque ella pasó por lo mismo. Los dos sufrimos la pérdida de nuestros padres en el mismo accidente; pasamos hambre y necesidades juntos, siempre recargándonos el uno en el otro, y aunque Katniss diga que nunca piensa casarse ni formar una familia, no puedo dejar de pensar que yo quisiera formar la mía con ella.

Todo era mucho más simple antes de que Madge entrara en mi vida de la forma en que lo hizo.

Metido en mis pensamientos, doy un paso en falso y resbalo en la nieve. Mis pies no terminan de acostumbrarse a los zapatos finos del Capitolio; creo que preferiría seguir usando mis botas viejas y agujereadas, que eran mucho más confiables.

Me limpio la nieve de la nariz y alzo la vista al cielo. Katniss ya se habrá levantado, entrado a la escuela, y estará intentando prestar atención a la lección; mis viejos amigos y compañeros de escuela ya habrán fichado en las minas, tomado el ascensor hacia las profundidades de la tierra y estarán golpeando una veta de carbón. Sé cómo es todo allí abajo. Cada año en la escuela, como parte de nuestro entrenamiento, mi clase tenía que recorrer las minas. Desde pequeño me había hecho a la idea de que algún día tendría que trabajar allí, así que siempre ponía la mayor atención posible mientras intentaba adaptarme a los túneles claustrofóbicos, el aire viciado y la oscuridad sofocante que estaba por todas partes. Mi padre fue un minero, y su padre fue un minero, por lo que yo no podía esperar mucho más de la vida; ganar los Juegos del Hambre era una posibilidad que no contemplaba ni remotamente en ese entonces. Cuando él y varios mineros más murieron en una explosión no tuve tiempo para sentir temor o duda; sabía que si quería sobrevivir debía tragarme mis miedos y entrar en aquel ascensor apenas tuviera la edad necesaria.

Estaba listo para hacerlo, pero ahora nunca será necesario.

Me gusta estar en la Pradera; sólo me siento vivo en el bosque, rodeado de aire fresco, luz solar y agua fresca y en continuo movimiento. Aquí nadie puede verme ni juzgarme. Lo más irónico es que aunque odio al Capitolio, sin su dinero tendría que trabajar en las minas turnos de doce horas, seis días a la semana, y no tendría oportunidad de estar aquí. Creo que es lo único bueno que me ha dado convertirme en Vencedor, por sobre las toneladas de dinero que no podría gastar ni en cien vidas. A veces ayudo a la familia de Katniss, aunque ella se rehúsa a aceptar mis monedas, al igual que muchas de las personas de la Veta; los entiendo, pues me pasaría lo mismo de estar en su lugar, pero lo que no pueden rehusar es una buena presa.

Antes, cuando estábamos en la escuela, Katniss y yo teníamos tiempo por las tardes para revisar la línea, cazar y recolectar y aún volver al trueque en el Quemador. Pero ahora que ya no tengo que asistir a clases, tampoco necesito trabajar y no tengo nada que hacer en todo el día he tomado el trabajo mientras ella está en la escuela; las tardes las comparto con mi familia y con Madge, al igual que los sábados, cuando llevo Rory y a Vick al bosque para enseñarles a disparar, y Madge también nos acompaña, pero Katniss decide cazar desde el alba en solitario, así que casi no la veo en toda la semana; los domingos los dos nos levantamos temprano y amanecemos en el bosque, sólo ella y yo; hacemos una fogata, cocinamos alguna presa y volvemos a nuestras casas casi en la noche. Aún es el mejor día de la semana, pero ya no es como solía ser, cuando nos podíamos contar el uno al otro cualquier cosa. Los Juegos han estropeado incluso eso. Sigo manteniendo la esperanza de que a medida que pase el tiempo recuperaremos la comodidad entre nosotros, pero una parte de mí sabe que es inútil. No hay vuelta atrás.

No ahora que Madge entró en mi vida.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Continuará…**

**.**

* * *

**.**

_**N **del **A:**_

** Hola! He vuelto con la segunda parte, a pedido de varios fans, desde el punto de vista de Gale. La historia se irá viendo desde el punto de vista de los dos, aunque no esperen demasiado de él, ya que Madge sigue siendo la protagonista.**

**Hasta la próxima!**

**H.S.**


	2. 1 El inicio de la llama

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de _The Hunger Games _son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**1**

**El inicio de la llama**

**.**

* * *

**.**

El grito que intento soltar se me atora en la garganta. Glimmer intenta asfixiarme con sus enormes manos que de pronto se convierten en garras que desgarran la piel de mi cuello. Me despierto de un salto; lágrimas de terror bañan mi rostro mientras trato desesperadamente de protegerme con las manos, empujando al aire antes de abrir los ojos y darme cuenta de que ya no estoy en la Arena.

Mi corazón late con fuerza y el sudor cae como ríos por mi cuerpo, pero intento tranquilizarme al ver que sigo en mi habitación, a salvo en el Distrito 12.

Solo fue otra pesadilla... Nadie volvió a intentar asesinarme, pero el temor no se va. Jamás lo hace.

Desde el fin de los Juegos del Hambre del año pasado Gale, mi compañero en los juegos, y yo no hemos podido librarnos de todos los tortuosos recuerdos. Sé que él apenas duerme, y si lo hace siempre despierta antes del amanecer, entre gritos y puñaladas al aire; lo sé porque yo misma lo escucho gritar por las noches, aterrado en la oscuridad. A veces grita con impotencia, otras veces de dolor; a veces grita mi nombre con desesperación, y otras ruega que lo maten. Las pesadillas no suelen ser tan frecuentes y graves en mi caso, pero conforme se acerca el día de la gira se presentan cada noche, como ésta.

Intento regresar mi respiración a la normalidad repitiéndome una y otra vez que estoy a salvo ahora; que ni Glimmer, ni Clove ni Marvel pueden hacerme daño ya.

Me aferro con fuerza a la almohada y suelto un resoplido antes de recordar que tengo que levantarme y empezar el día. En especial _éste _día, el mismo que he esperado con ansias durante meses. Pero me cuesta hacerlo; si hay algo que odio en esta vida es, sin duda, levantarme de la cama tan temprano en la mañana.

El piso alfombrado me hace cosquillas en los pies; ahogo un bostezo y estiro los músculos de mi espalda mientras me dirijo hacia la derecha, antes de recordar que el baño está hacia la izquierda. Todavía no me acostumbro a mi nueva casa en la Aldea de los Vencedores, la que el Capitolio me dio luego de haber ganado la última edición de los Juegos del Hambre.

Me recojo el pelo y me doy una ducha rápida antes de iniciar con mi ritual diario de belleza: cepillar mi cabello, deshacerme del exceso de vello y ponerme maquillaje; antes no me hubiera importado, pero mi antigua acompañante, Effie Trinket, y mi madre insisten en que lo haga cada mañana. Me pongo un vestido de lana muy suave, medias y un suéter haciendo juego para protegerme del frío, una cinta en el cabello y salgo de mi habitación, recorriendo el inmenso corredor hasta dar con la siguiente puerta. Golpeo la madera y espero a la respuesta, pero no escucho ni un solo sonido.

— ¿Gale?— pregunto en voz baja, sin obtener respuesta. Golpeo una vez más y finalmente abro la puerta― ¿Gale?― repito, suspirando con desilusión; la cama está hecha y vacía. De nuevo se ha ido de madrugada sin que me diera cuenta.

«Fui al bosque. Regreso antes del mediodía», dice la nota que dejó sobre la almohada. Al menos llegamos al mudo acuerdo de que siempre me diga donde está para no preocuparme.

Recojo la ropa que dejó en el suelo y me la llevo; doblo su nota en mi bolsillo y me alejo de su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de mí. No recuerdo quién de los tres propuso que viviéramos juntos, si él, Haymitch o yo, pero, siendo Gale mayor de edad y yo independiente de mis padres ahora, nos pareció lo más lógico.

¿Qué más lógico que dos jóvenes, supuestamente muy enamorados, vivieran juntos ahora que nada ni nadie podía impedirles vivir ése amor? La gente del Capitolio enloqueció en cuanto se expandió la noticia, así que logramos lo que queríamos. Vivimos en mi casa, la que me corresponde por ser una vencedora, mientras que la de Gale está ocupada por su familia; eso es algo que no debería suceder, pero como la casa es suya él decide quien la ocupa o no.

Bajo las escaleras, dejo la ropa de Gale en el cuarto de lavado y me pongo las botas en la entrada mientras miro el paisaje nevado por la ventana. La Aldea de los Vencedores está a unos siete kilómetros desde la plaza en el centro de la ciudad, pero parece un mundo completamente distinto. Es una comunidad separada, construida alrededor de un jardín precioso adornado con arbustos floridos. Hay doce casas, cada una lo bastante grande como para alojar a una familia numerosa; incluso son más grandes que la de mi padre, el alcalde. Nueve están vacías, como siempre lo han estado. Las tres en uso nos pertenecen a Haymitch, a Gale y a su familia, y a mí. Las únicas que desprenden un cálido brillo de vida. Ventanas iluminadas, humo en las chimeneas, coronas de maíz brillantemente coloreado como decoración para el próximo Festival de la Cosecha.

Me enrollo una bufanda al cuello, tomo los paquetes que preparé anoche y abro la puerta; no voy muy lejos pero hace demasiado en esta época del año, aún para caminar unos pocos pasos. Mis pies se hunden en la nieve mientras camino dando grandes zancadas; supongo que en unas horas vendrán a quitarla. Me agarro de la barandilla de las escaleras de la casa frente a la mía y subo los escalones de a uno, cuidando de no resbalar en el hielo. Giro el pomo y entro junto a una gran ventisca que me revuelve todo el cabello y casi desenrosca mi bufanda. Me quito el abrigo y lo cuelgo en el perchero de metal junto a la puerta. El aroma a pan recién horneado embota mis sentidos de inmediato.

Cuando nos mudamos, la casa de Haymitch, a pesar de los cuidados del encargado del parque, emitía un aire de abandono y negligencia. Haymitch se negaba a dejar entrar a nadie a limpiar y él mismo lo hacía muy mal. Entrar en su casa las primeras veces era de miedo, pero ahora que logré convencerlo de que contratara a mi mejor amigo, Peeta Mellark, como su administrador todo luce cómo debe ser. Peeta ha hecho un excelente trabajo con él

Gale dice que Haymitch haría cualquier cosa que yo le pidiera, ya sea por culpa o gratitud; dice que él me aprecia tanto que no puede negarme nada. Yo no creo que sea así, pero de verdad quiero mucho a mi antiguo mentor, a pesar de que estuve meses sin hablarle después de lo del tren, ahora me alegra que podamos ser amigos.

Él está sentado en la cocina, con una taza de café caliente delante mientras mira un punto indefinido del mantel con expresión ausente, aunque sé que se ha percatado de mi presencia.

―Buenos días― le digo, desenrollándome la bufanda del cuello.

―Hola, Maysi― responde, soltando un bostezo gutural. Levantarse tan temprano en la mañana también debe ser una tortura para él― El chico ya se fue a la escuela― me dice, cortando la tapa de una hogaza pan para ofrecérmela― ¿Pan? Está fresco; Peeta lo hizo antes de irse.

―Gracias― huelo el pan antes de llevármelo a la boca; su aroma es delicioso. Peeta es un gran panadero.

―Hay café en la estufa, y leche aquí en la mesa.

Asiento y empiezo a moverme por su cocina en busca de una taza. Me sorprende que todo esté limpio y ordenado, obra de Peeta, de seguro. Me siento frente a Haymitch y empiezo mi desayuno en silencio, notando su penetrante mirada sobre mí a cada uno de mis movimientos.

― ¿Y dónde dejaste a tu _amorcito_?― pregunta al cabo de un rato, entre suspiros, mientras regresa la vista al mantel.

―Está en el bosque― digo, encogiéndome de hombros. Su tono burlón no me molesta; él sabe que de verdad amo a Gale, y su sarcasmo siempre ayuda a quitar un poco de hierro al asunto.

—Bueno, al menos saben fingir que están locamente enamorados en público— bufa—, eso me ha ahorrado miles de dolores de cabeza, sobre todo con ese niño idiota. Sin embargo debería estar aquí para que ajustemos algunos aspectos de su odiosa personalidad.

No puedo evitar sonreírle.

―No te preocupes; anoche colgamos fotografías por toda la casa y mudamos todas sus cosas a la habitación principal― le digo― Cualquiera que revise creerá que hasta compartimos la cama.

―Eso está muy bien, pero aun así debería haber venido a verme para repasar todo lo que tiene que decir frente a las cámaras...

―También lo hizo― sonrío, aunque no puedo reprimir un suspiro luego― Debes comprenderlo, Haymitch... Gale no debe sentirse muy feliz hoy, y no creo que quisiera pasarse toda la mañana pensando en el viaje al Capitolio...

— ¿Y quién podría estar _feliz_?— rebate Haymitch con la voz entumecida mientras pierde la mirada en el interior del frasco de jalea de frutas.

Me cuesta unos segundos darme cuenta de que será la segunda vez que él esté en una gira. Me muero de ganas por hacerle cientos de preguntas acerca de lo que pasará, pero prefiero abstenerme al ver su expresión de tristeza.

— ¿Tienes galletas?— pregunto, intentando desviar el tema. Haymitch alza su cucharita de café y señala el estante detrás mío.

—El chico las dejó en aquellos frascos— explica— Toma el de tapa azul; los otros son para las hijas del ama de llaves— informa; yo sonrío porque sé de quienes habla, la señora Everdeen, el ama de llaves, y sus dos hijas, Primrose y Katniss— La pequeña es un encanto, pero la otra es más agria que el vinagre— tuerce los labios con disgusto mientras le da un sorbo a su licorera, uno de sus peores hábitos, aunque procuro que lo deje poco a poco— Aunque creo que a Peeta le gusta.

— ¿Qué dijiste?— no puedo evitar que la pregunta se me escape de los labios. ¿Que a Peeta le gusta Katniss? Es ridículo. Miro a Haymitch fijamente. Él se encoge de hombros y corta otro trozo de pan para darle una feroz mordida.

—No te enfades conmigo, cariño. ¿A poco no lo habías notado? Es tu mejor amigo, ¿o no?— se sonríe, haciendo que trate de suavizar la expresión de mi rostro.

—No estoy enfadada— me defiendo, levantándome para buscar las galletas de glaseado rosa que Peeta siempre aparta para mí— Pero tú no lo conoces como yo— digo, aunque, siendo justos, Peeta y yo apenas volvimos a ser amigos hace un par de meses; tampoco es que lo conozca mucho, pero sí más que Haymitch, de eso estoy segura.

Si a él le gustara Katniss yo lo sabría, ¿verdad?

—Como sea. Ella es la hermana de la pequeña que salvaste hace un año; supongo que también es tu amiga.

—Sí.

No estoy mintiendo, yo siempre he considerado a Katniss como mi única amiga, a pesar de que no hemos vuelto a hablar desde mi regreso del Capitolio. ¿La razón? Gale, por supuesto. No sé qué era exactamente qué tipo de relación los unía antes de que nos fuéramos a los juegos, pero para nadie era un secreto que se pasaban todo el día de arriba para abajo juntos, y los rumores corren... Sin embargo, sea lo que fuere lo que había entre ellos, ya fuera alguna clase de noviazgo o simple amistad, estoy segura de que se ha roto.

Y ha sido por mi causa.

No soy estúpida, mucho menos una santa. Al llegar a casa sentí celos de la preocupación de Gale por Katniss cuando nunca antes había sentido celos por nadie. Katniss pasó de ser mi única amiga a casi mi enemiga en mi cabeza, y sé que suena terrible, pero eran sentimientos que no podía contener. Me dolía perder a mi mejor amiga, pero me dolía mucho más la idea de perder al chico que amo.

Sé que Gale no siente más que amistad por mí, ¿pero por qué debía resignarme a que siempre fuera así? ¿Acaso no tengo derecho a intentar que me ame?

Es egoísta, lo sé. Quizá Gale ya tiene a su persona amada, y aunque el Capitolio nos obliga a mantener la farsa de nuestro noviazgo hay algo que no puedo seguir ignorando: sé que él también empieza a sentir algo por mí. Algo que va más allá de la amistad o la obligación.

Tal vez no me ame, pero poco a poco sé que ocupo un lugar especial en su corazón.

O eso me gusta pensar, aunque tal vez esté volviéndome loca. Pero espero que no.

— ¿Qué hay en los paquetes?— la voz carrasposa de Haymitch me regresa a la realidad de un parpadeo, recordándome los paquetes.

Sonrío y acerco el más grande de todos al centro de la mesa; Haymitch me ayuda a correr unas cuantas cosas y me da espacio con los pequeños ojos oscuros brillando con curiosidad.

—Creé unos diseños nuevos— digo, enseñándole la chaqueta de lana verde que confeccioné para él— ¿Qué te parece?— Haymitch inspecciona la prenda, toca la tela y se mantiene pensativo por un rato— ¿Te gusta?

Él me mira y se levanta para probársela, frunciendo el ceño a la vez que limpia la pelusa invisible de una de las mangas.

— ¿Tenía que ser verde?— pregunta, con expresión un poco molesta, lo que me hace ampliar mi sonrisa.

—Effie me dijo que está de moda esta temporada— me levanto y le hago estirar los brazos para medir el largo de las mangas, indicándole que dé una vuelta con el dedo índice— ¡Vaya! Parece que acerté con la talla. No es por nada, pero creo que soy mejor diseñadora que Cinna— bromeo, pasando una mano por la suave tela.

—Cuando menos eres mucho más presumida— murmura Haymitch, también en son de broma; se gira e inspecciona la chaqueta una vez más, guardando un cómodo silencio.

Observo mi trabajo con detalle. No es que sea presumida en realidad, pero de verdad me gusta mucho esto de diseñar y coser ropa para mí y mis amigos; junto con la música, me da otra cosa en que pensar además de los juegos.

Yo diseño y toco el piano, Haymitch bebe y Gale caza; cada uno tiene su forma de mantenerse ocupado para no pensar en los tortuosos recuerdos.

— ¿Te gusta?— pregunto. Haymitch observa el corte de las solapas y tuerce ligeramente la boca.

—No está mal— dice.

—Puedes usarlo hoy. También hice algo para Gale; Portia y Cinna me permitieron ayudar con nuestro vestuario en la Gira— termino mi café con leche y me levanto de la mesa, tomando el resto de mis paquetes— Ah, y habrá un almuerzo de despedida en mi casa antes de que lleguen Effie y a los demás— le informo— Es algo informal, solo con los más allegados. Así que date una ducha, y te esperamos a las doce.

— ¿Un almuerzo?— Haymitch carraspea una breve afirmación— Tú sí que nunca pierdes la elegancia, Maysi.

—Oh, cállate— sonrío, tomando mi frasco con galletas— Mis padres lo organizaron todo, así que van a estar ahí, y tú...

—Ya sé, ya sé. Callado y respetuoso con tu madre— bufa; no sé exactamente qué ha hecho Haymitch para que mi madre no tolere tenerlo cerca, aunque supongo que el que él haya ganado los juegos donde su hermana gemela murió es suficiente motivo para que no soporte su presencia.

—Correcto. Date una ducha y aféitate, ¿quieres?— él gruñe como respuesta; me despido con una seña y me vuelvo a poner el abrigo y la bufanda en la entrada.

Salgo al helado aire exterior y llego a la casa de la familia de Gale en dos pasos. Su madre, Hazelle, me ve a través de la ventana, donde está inclinada frente a la chimenea, echando más leña al fuego. Se limpia las manos en el delantal y desaparece para encontrarse conmigo en la puerta.

Me gusta Hazelle. La respeto y admiro mucho. Una explosión mató a su marido junto al padre de Katniss y Prim, dejándola con tres niños y un bebé a punto de nacer. Gale no habla mucho de eso, pero Prim me ha contado que menos de una semana después de haber dado a luz, Hazelle estaba fuera recorriendo las calles en busca de trabajo. Las minas no eran una opción, con un bebé que cuidar, pero se las arregló para conseguir trabajo lavando la ropa de varios comerciantes en la ciudad. A los catorce, Gale, el mayor de los hijos, se convirtió en el principal soporte de la familia. Ya estaba anotado para las teselas, que le daban derecho a un escaso aporte de grano y aceite a cambio de añadir su nombre veces extra en el sorteo para convertirse en tributo. Después de saber eso comprendí más que nunca aquella rabia en las palabras que me dijo hace casi un año atrás, el día en que nos eligieron como tributos. Sin embargo, que Gale metiera más papeletas con su nombre en la cosecha no era suficiente para mantener a una familia de cinco sin Hazelle gastándose las manos hasta el hueso en esa tabla de lavar. Ella lavaba la ropa en mi casa, y recuerdo que en invierno sus manos se ponían tan rojas y agrietadas, que parecían sangrar ante la mínima provocación, pero eso no la detenía.

Gale no suele hablar mucho conmigo, ni con nadie, sobre lo que piensa o siente, pero sé que el único beneficio de haber ganado los juegos que de verdad lo hace feliz es que su madre no tenga que volver a pasarse horas lavando en el agua helada, y que sus tres hermanos menores, Rory de doce años, Vick de diez, y la pequeña Posy, de cuatro años, tengan todo lo que necesitan para que nunca tengan que pasar hambre y anotarse a las teselas.

—Buenos días, señorita Madge— me dice Hazelle mientras me abre paso.

—Buenos días, Hazelle— respondo, con una sonrisa— Y ya te había dicho que solo me llames Madge. Lo de señorita está de más.

Hazelle sonríe.

—Lo siento, supongo que es la costumbre. Trabajé tantos años para la familia del alcalde... Digo, para tu familia― suspira con cierta nostalgia, lo que me hace pensar que, a pesar de todo, no reniega de nada de lo que tuvo que vivir para cuidar de sus hijos; y eso solo me hace admirarla mucho más― ¿Comiste algo?

—Sí; desayuné con Haymitch— le regreso la sonrisa— Pero aceptaría algo caliente; hace mucho frío aún para caminar solo unos pasos... Ah, e hice algo para Vick, Posy y Rory. Ah, y para ti, por supuesto— le alcanzo los paquetes que mira con una amplia sonrisa.

—Oh, Madge, no debes molestarte… Ya nos has hecho muchos obsequios.

—Está bien; me ayuda a mantenerme ocupada— le sonrío. Hazelle me guía a la sala y me hace sentarme en el sofá.

— ¿Gale se fue al bosque otra vez?— pregunta, perspicaz, sirviendo té en una de las pequeñas tazas que ya tenía preparadas.

—Sí— contesto en un suspiro, tomando la humeante pieza de porcelana entre mis manos para calentarlas.

—No debes preocuparte por eso— me dice— A Gale siempre le gustó ver el amanecer en el bosque; la soledad le ayuda a pensar, y a decir verdad prefiero que se descargue allí donde nadie puede verlo que en medio de la plaza. Además, ahora que no tiene a Katniss para escucharlo necesita desahogarse en algo.

Asiento porque sé a lo que se refiere. La Pradera es el único lugar donde Gale puede sentirse libre, eso lo aprendí viviendo con él. Y también porque no supe sino hasta hace poco del vínculo que Katniss compartía con Gale. Estoy segura de que mucha gente había asumido que algún día se casarían. Pero eso era antes de los Juegos del Hambre del año pasado. Antes de que yo me convirtiera en su compañera tributo y Haymitch lo convenciera de fingir que estaba perdidamente enamorado de mí. Nuestro romance se convirtió en una estrategia clave para nuestra supervivencia en la arena. Sólo que para mí no era sólo una estrategia. No estoy segura de lo que fue para Gale.

Pero ahora sé que para Katniss fue doloroso, pues desde nuestro regreso no ha vuelto a hablar conmigo; no como antes, al menos. Sé que sigue muy agradecida por haberme ofrecido en lugar de Prim, pero es como si algo que acababa de ser creado se hubiera roto. ¿Será que ella de verdad siente algo por Gale? ¿Que hubo algo entre ellos antes de los juegos? Mi pecho se contrae mientras pienso cómo, en la gira de la Victoria, Gale y yo deberemos presentarnos como amantes otra vez.

—Pero no pongas esa cara, Madge— la suave voz de Hazelle me hace levantar la vista para encontrar sus ojos con los míos al tiempo que siento sus manos, cálidas y ásperas, tomando la mía— Tal vez no lo diga, pero soy su madre y sé que Gale te quiere mucho— me sonríe otra vez— Gale es de esas personas leales y agradecidas, y nosotros tenemos tanto que agradecerte... Por eso sé que eres muy especial para él. Además tengo que agradecerte por quererlo tanto, a pesar de su cabeza dura.

Mis ojos se humedecen, pero no quiero llorar. Aprieto la mano de Hazelle y emito un ligero «_Gracias_», a lo que ella responde con otra sonrisa.

—No hay de qué. Tú salvaste la vida de mi hijo, y ahora vives con él, eso te hace parte de esta familia, y te convierte en una hija más para mí.

Asiento. No sé si Hazelle está enterada de que todo fue una patraña de principio a fin, pero sí sé que sabe, o al menos intuye, que lo que siento por su hijo es verdadero.

― ¡Madge!― las dos levantamos la cabeza de inmediato hacia esa voz; la pequeña Posy baja las escaleras como una centella, abrazándose a mi cuello con una sonrisa tan radiante que me ilumina el alma.

— ¡Hola, preciosa!— sonrío de forma automática, acariciando su sedosa melena oscura.

― ¿Vienes a jugar conmigo?― me pregunta tras separarse, dando pequeños saltitos sobre la alfombra, emocionada― ¿Te importa si invito a mis amigas? Les dije que mi hermano se iba a casar con una princesa y quieren conocerte; porque tú eres una princesa, ¿verdad? ¿Y es verdad que te vas a casar con Gale?

Abro los ojos como nunca antes, sintiendo como si algo helado me corriera por la espalda.

― ¿Ca-Casarme con Gale?― repito, parpadeando con confusión. Me sonrojo tanto que me arden las mejillas. Hazelle sólo sonríe.

―Oh, solo está repitiendo algo que le escuchó decir a Caesar Flickerman en televisión el otro día― me dice con su tono calmado, y luego suspira― Casi hizo que Gale se ahogara con un trozo de tarta cuando se lo preguntó a él― rió.

― ¿Hablaron de mi matrimonio?― me sorprendo. Es extraño que no sepa ni lo que voy a hacer mañana y ellos ya decidieran casarme con Gale.

―Oh, solo mencionaron la posibilidad. Dentro de muchos, muchos años― advierte, entornando levemente la mirada, como en señal de advertencia.

Y vuelvo a respirar con normalidad.

―Ah... Gale y yo casi no vemos la programación del Capitolio.

―Lo imaginé, por eso no quería perturbarlos con las ideas de esta niña― dice mientras le hace cosquillas a Posy, haciendo que ella ría como loca.

― ¿Ahora sí jugamos, Madge?― insiste cuando deja de reír, tomando de mi mano para tirar de ella.

―Posy, Madge tiene muchas cosas que hacer hoy, y no podrá quedarse a jugar contigo...― la interrumpe Hazelle mientras la insta a que me suelte poco a poco. Posy la mira y da un paso hacia atrás, perdiendo todo el brillo en sus enormes ojos grises.

―Oh...― me mata la desilusión de su pequeño y redondo rostro.

―Hoy no puedo jugar contigo, Posy— suspiro, sentándola en mis rodillas— Tengo mucho que hacer, pero en cuanto tu hermano y yo regresemos de nuestro viaje jugaremos todo lo que quieras... Oh, y sé que tu color favorito es el rosa brillante, así que...― tomo el único paquete envuelto en papel de color rosa y se lo alcanzo, sacándole una sonrisa radiante.

― ¡¿Para mí?! ¡¿Es otro vestido?!

―Ábrelo.

La cara de la niña se ilumina tanto como el sol mientras desenvuelve su obsequio.

Hazelle me ayuda a probárselo y comprobar que no hay nada que ajustar. Adoro a la niña, y sé que ella me adora a mí. En general, toda la familia Hawthorne me ha recibido con los brazos abiertos. Si tan solo fuera así con Gale...

Pasados unos minutos miro la hora y recojo mi abrigo. Me bebo el té a grandes sorbos a pesar de que todavía está demasiado caliente, y me apartó de Hazelle y su hija.

―Debo irme; todavía hay unas cosas que debo preparar. Los esperamos a todos a la hora del almuerzo para recibir a las cámaras y todo eso.

Posy se abraza a mis piernas y sonríe.

―Oh, claro. Ya le había dicho a Gale que iré en cuanto Vick y Rory lleguen de la escuela para ayudarte con los preparativos― dice Hazelle, con una sonrisa.

―Claro― respondo, separándome de la niña― Te estaré esperando.

― ¡Yo también ayudaré!― añade Posy, haciéndome sonreír una vez más.

―Gracias, Posy― le digo, inclinándome para besar su pequeña frente antes de salir― Las veo en unas horas.

El clima se ha calmado cuando regreso a casa; abro la puerta y me quito las botas en la entrada.

― ¡Gale!― llamo, pero nadie responde. Eso quiere decir que aún no ha llegado.

Me quito el abrigo y recorro la sala para asegurarme de que todo esté en orden. Muevo algunas cosas más, fotografías, retratos que Peeta me obsequió y algunos adornos que Gale hizo con su nuevo pasatiempo de modelar arcilla. Es realmente bueno haciéndolo.

Todos los vencedores deben tener un pasatiempo que demostrar, o al menos eso se supone. Tu talento es la actividad a la que te dedicas ya que no tienes que trabajar ni en la escuela ni en la industria de tu distrito. Puede ser cualquier cosa, en realidad, cualquier cosa sobre la que puedan entrevistarte. Mi primera opción siempre fue la música; desde pequeña he tocado el piano, y a los diez aprendí a componer. La música es lo que más me gusta y lo que mejor se me da, pero aun así intenté otras varias cosas de una lista que Effie me envió, así aprendí a cocinar, a hacer arreglos florales y a cantar; y aunque, modestia aparte, conseguí darme maña con todo, me terminé interesando por el diseño. Finalmente Cinna entró en escena y se ofreció a ayudarme a desarrollar mi pasión por diseñar ropa. Decidí que cuantas más cosas pudiera hacer, mucho mejor. El único que tuvo problemas para encontrar un pasatiempo fue Gale. Aunque es un experto en las trampas, eso no le servía para el Capitolio. Hazelle intentó hacer que se interesara en cosas como el baile, la cocina, e incluso me pidió que le enseñara a tocar el piano, pero Gale falló en todo. Su mente, preparada para la caza y el ingenio, era demasiado inquieta como para que se quedara horas tras un instrumento o metido en la cocina; tiene pies muy ágiles, pero, por alguna extraña razón, muy torpes a la hora de moverse al compás de la música. Sin embargo tiene manos maravillosamente habilidosas. Resulta que Gale tiene un talento de verdad, que es la escultura. Eso lo descubrimos con la ayuda de Peeta. Él llegó un día, con un poco de arcilla, y se sentó con Gale. Al cabo de unas horas la sala era un desastre, pero Gale había conseguido hacer una hermosa escultura con la forma de mi insignia de sinsajo. Peeta también es un verdadero artista. Ha estado decorando esas tartas y galletas durante años en la panadería de su familia. Pero ahora que Haymitch le paga por ser su administrador, puede permitirse extender pintura de verdad sobre lienzos de vez en cuando. Muchas de sus maravillosas obras se las dio a Gale para que tuviera algo más que mostrar.

Se ha convertido en un buen amigo para los dos.

Entro a la sala de música, donde todo está listo para recibir a las cámaras, con el piano de un lado y los dibujos de mis diseños al otro. Contemplo mis partituras con especial cariño por un tiempo y me siento sobre el taburete junto al piano, pasando una mano sobre la brillante madera con extremo cuidado. Este es el mismo piano en el que aprendí a tocar, el mismo donde lo hicieron mi padre y el suyo. Es un instrumento muy especial para mí, que desde que tengo memoria he amado la música, a pesar de que después de los juegos las notas me entristecen al recordarme a Rue, la niña del Distrito 11 a la que tanto quise.

Acaricio la tapa con la punta de los dedos y me tomo mi tiempo para abrirla. Hago unos arreglos finales a mi última obra, la que tocaré en vivo para la gente del Capitolio, y comienzo a deslizar mis manos sobre las teclas blancas y suaves, primero con delicadeza, y después con dedicación y esmero. Las notas fluyen sin que tenga que mirar las partituras, y la melodía que acabo de terminar inunda toda la habitación. Solo somos yo y la música, sin Juegos del Hambre ni nada más. Cierro los ojos y sigo tocando con la misma pasión que siempre me envuelve al entrar en mi propio mundo, donde nadie más es bienvenido. Toco con muchas ganas, como si no pudiera volver a tocar jamás, y al terminar con dos notas finales siento una ya conocida sensación de satisfacción que me envuelve el alma.

―Eres muy buena― me sobresalto ligeramente ante la intromisión inesperada.

―Gale, me asustaste― reprocho. Gale solo esboza una sonrisa ladeada, sin moverse de su posición, recargado contra el marco de la puerta mientras me mira.

― ¿Por qué te detienes? Hace mucho no te oía tocar así...― baja la cabeza unos centímetros y pasea la punta de su pulgar por la comisura de sus labios, con gesto indiferente, después traga con algo de incomodidad mientras desvía la mirada con algo de renuencia― Me... gusta. Mucho― murmura tan bajito que apenas puedo escucharlo, pero aun así me sonrojo― ¿Puedes tocar una vez más, por favor? ¿Para mí?

— ¿Quieres intentarlo tú?— propongo.

Gale se sienta a mi lado y observa las teclas blancas con algo de renuencia.

―No. Me gusta más escucharte a ti. ¿Puedes tocar esa melodía otra vez?

Lo hago, y él cierra los ojos mientras me escucha. Nunca lo ha dicho, pero sé que le gusta mucho la música, y es en momentos como éste, cuando Gale me pide que toque para él, que me siento más cerca suyo que nunca.

Termino la melodía y todo queda en silencio por varios segundos. Casi siempre es así con Gale, pero por alguna razón no me siento incómoda.

―Me recuerda a Rue— dice de pronto, alzando la mirada hasta perderla al otro lado de la sala— Eran sus notas.

—La escribí para ella; usé su cancioncilla— confirmo, tocando una breve escala— Pienso tocarla para Caesar. ¿Tú qué crees?

Consigo la primera reacción del día de él al decir eso. Me mira, atónito pero con una clara nota de orgullo en sus ojos grises que me deja sin aire.

De repente hace algo que me sorprende. Gale levanta una de sus fuertes manos y con lentitud, casi con miedo, la deposita suavemente sobre mi mejilla; yo me tenso ante lo inesperado de sus acciones, pero me quedo muy quieta en mi lugar, esperando que él haga el próximo movimiento.

Gale pasa saliva y me sostiene la mirada, casi respirando contra mi nariz.

—Madge, yo...— vacila un momento y yo siento como mi corazón se detiene en ese preciso instante.

«¡Va a besarme!» pienso con alarma y emoción. Veo la confusión y el ensimismamiento en su mirada, impidiéndome ver más allá de su mente. Su rostro está cada vez más cerca del mío, y su pulgar, por un momento, acaricia mi piel con delicadeza. Sus manos son grandes y rasposas, pero nunca he sentido un tacto tan suave. Lo miro a los ojos y él me imita; los suyos nunca me parecieron tan brillantes y profundos.

Va a besarme, lo sé y él también. Por primera vez me besará sin cámaras presentes, por la simple razón de que quiere hacerlo. Y mi corazón da un vuelco ante la idea.

―Oh, lo siento. Toqué pero nadie me atendió... ¿Interrumpo algo?― Rory se detiene en la entrada y nos mira, con el rostro rojo de vergüenza.

―No― se apresura a decir Gale, levantándose de un salto, como si nada hubiera pasado; yo solo me quedo con el rostro suspendido, a la espera del beso que nunca pasó― ¿Qué pasa? ¿Mamá está bien?

Noto que Rory me mira fijamente y mis mejillas también se encienden. Es tan parecido a Gale que resulta casi abrumador; sin embargo hay algo extraño en su mirada siempre tranquila y risueña.

Parece ser miedo.

―Sí, está bien― contesta, moviendo la cabeza tras parpadear― Pero...― me giro hacia él y lo veo vacilar, nervioso― Hay una visita para ti. En casa.

― ¿Visita?― repite Gale, confuso, y de pronto su mirada adquiere un ligero brillo― ¿Es Katniss?― pregunta. Su tono esperanzador me obliga a volver a salir de mi mundo de fantasía, y desvío el rostro para intentar ocultar mi dolor.

No obstante, Rory vuelve a negar.

―No, no es ella― dice, con la voz plagada de nerviosismo.

― ¿Entonces?

―Será mejor que vayas― dice el niño― Mamá dijo que te dieras prisa.

Rory guarda silencio, anunciando que no va a decir nada más. Gale me mira, demostrando la confusión que comparto.

―Ve― le digo, encogiéndome de hombros. Él asiente.

―Bien. ¿Quieres acompañarme?

Levanto la mirada, sorprendida. Pocas veces Gale me pide algo desde que vivimos juntos, y el tono que usa me desarma por completo. Sin embargo, no tengo tiempo de responder, ya que su hermano menor se me adelanta:

―No― se niega con rapidez; su tono urgente me desconcierta― No. Mamá dijo que vayas solo. Ella va a venir a ayudar a Madge con Vick y Posy en cuanto llegues― noto que intenta sonreír, pero su sonrisa se pierde como una simple mueca forzada.

―Está bien― acepta Gale, sin darle mayor importancia― Tal vez sea Portia― me dice― Volveré antes del almuerzo. Sea quien sea no puede tardarse demasiado.

Asiento y veo como Rory le abre paso para que salga; luego se queda de pie en el mismo lugar, visiblemente inquieto.

―Usaste la ropa que hice para ti. El azul te sienta bien― le digo, intentando romper el hielo con una sonrisa. El niño levanta la vista un segundo y vuelve a sonrojarse.

―Sí... Gracias.

―Oh, no es nada― amplío mi sonrisa y veo que él se sonroja un poco más. No entiendo porqué siempre se porta tan tímido conmigo, pero algo en eso me resulta muy tierno.

Los dos guardamos silencio por unos minutos, silencio que él rompe con algo de timidez.

―La música se escuchaba hasta la calle― vuelve a alzar la cabeza y lo veo contemplar mi piano durante un momento, con ojos brillantes― Antes, cuando era más pequeño y Gale me dejaba acompañarlo a vender fresas a tu padre, me sentaba en la vereda de tu casa y me quedaba a escucharte tocar hasta que él terminaba de repartir sus presas― dice, mirándose los pies; no puedo evitar mirarlo con sorpresa ante esa confesión, sobre todo porque Rory nunca me ha dicho más de dos o tres palabras juntas; es igual de reservado que Gale, pero noto que se incomoda mucho cuando estoy presente, y me mira cuando cree que no me doy cuenta; es extraño a veces― Cuando ayudaba a mi mamá a repartir la ropa limpia siempre tomaba el camino de la casa del alcalde y me detenía unos minutos a escucharte practicar― sonríe y se acerca un poco― Gale me regañaba porque a veces me tardaba horas y él tenía que quedarse a cuidar a la bebé en vez de salir con Katniss.

Sonrío también y niego con la cabeza. Rory me mira con sus penetrantes ojos grises tan parecidos y a la vez tan distintos a los de su hermano mayor, haciéndome sentir un tanto incómoda nuevamente.

―Nunca te vi fuera de mi casa― es lo primero que se me ocurre decir; no sé porqué comienzo a sentirme nerviosa ante su mirada― Eh... ¿Te gusta la música?― vuelvo el rostro y toca un par de teclas mientras dejo escapar una risita nerviosa.

―Me gusta como tocas tú. Y cómo cantas― confiesa― El otro día llegué de la escuela y estabas cantándole la Canción del Bosque a mi hermana; yo me quedé escuchándote desde las escaleras, como aquella vez, cuando tú y Gale le cantaron a la niña del 11.

Ahora soy yo la que se sonroja. Los dos volvemos a guardar un incómodo silencio.

Ayuda.

―Ah... ¿Quieres tocar?― propongo, haciéndome a un lado sobre el taburete para darle espacio, sin saber que más hacer.

― ¿Me enseñarías?― pregunta, y puedo volver a ver ese brillo en sus ojos de nuevo.

―No veo porqué no. Ven― palmeo el asiento y el se apresura a ocuparlo― Dame tu mano― sujeto su mano derecha; sus dedos son largos y se sienten helados contra mi piel― Pon las manos sobre las teclas y toca las mismas que yo, ¿sí?― él asiente con convicción, concentrándose en observar el instrumento. Toco una melodía simple y breve, dándole espacio para que él lo haga. Rory duda un segundo pero finalmente me imita y toca todas las teclas a la perfección.

― ¡Lo hice!― celebra, sonriendo. Nunca lo había visto sonreír tanto, ni siquiera cuando está con sus hermanos― ¡¿Viste cómo lo hice?!

―Eres muy bueno― le sonrío, contagiada de su entusiasmo.

―Gracias― me dice cuando su euforia baja un poco― ¿Puedes enseñarme a tocar canciones más difíciles, así como tú?

― ¿Quieres aprender música?

Rory baja la mirada y asiente, cabizbajo.

―No se lo digas, pero Gale insiste en que aprenda a cazar, y sé que es muy importante aprender a sobrevivir por mi cuenta por si algún día soy cosechado, pero no me gusta la idea de dispararle a otro ser vivo... Me gustaría poder tocar como tú, nada más.

―Oh, bueno... Puedo darte clases todas las tardes después de la escuela, si quieres― le sonrío― Prim viene a veces también; podría darle clases a los dos― propongo de inmediato, y Rory me sonríe también.

― ¿De verdad?

―Sí; no tengo nada más que hacer durante todo el día, así que...― unos golpes en la puerta me interrumpen, haciendo que los dos volteemos hacia la salida― Debe ser tu mamá.

Rory asiente y se levanta para salir de la habitación.

― ¡Madge!― la pequeña Posy corre dentro de la casa y me encuentra todavía sentada frente al piano. Se ve adorable en su vestido rosa, con su cabello oscuro recogido con dos lazos a juego― ¿Te gusta?― me pregunta, sosteniéndose las dos coletas.

―Te ves preciosa― le digo, sentándola en mis rodillas― Y tú también, Vick.

El niño se sonroja y baja la vista. Él, Rory y Gale parecen tres copias de la misma persona.

―Gracias. Me gusta mucho mi chaqueta nueva― dice, sentándose en el lugar de Rory mientras me extiende una flor de papel de color― Es para ti. Lo hice en la escuela― comenta― La profesora me dijo que hice un muy buen trabajo. Le regalé dos a mi mamá y una a Prim y a Katniss.

―Es muy hermosa. Gracias. Eres todo un artista― le sonrío; el niño me imita y baja la mirada, ligeramente apenado.

―Hola de nuevo― saluda Hazelle, entrando al salón con una cazuela entre las manos― Traje un poco de estofado de conejo y ciruelas silvestres para el almuerzo― dice― No es nada elegante, pero...

―Oh, me encanta el estofado, y a mi padre también― la interrumpo, y es la verdad― Muchas gracias. Déjame ayudarte a llevarlo a la cocina.

―Oh, no, querida― se apresura a detenerme― No te levantes. Los niños quieren pasar tiempo contigo, y yo puedo arreglármelas sola.

― ¿Seguro?

―Por supuesto.

―Bueno...― me encojo de hombros y recuerdo algo de pronto― ¿Y Gale?

―Se quedó con la visita. Pero no tardará en venir― responde ella con presteza, desapareciendo casi de inmediato de mi vista, visiblemente intranquila.

No sé si es impresión mía, pero parece como si estuviera evitándome

―Madge, ¿tocas una canción para nosotros?― propone Posy, interrumpiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos. Vick se reafirma junto a mí y Rory se acomoda al otro lado del piano, todos esperando verme tocar. ¿Cómo decirles que no?

Toco la Canción del Bosque para ellos, porque es la canción de cuna que se les canta a todos los niños pequeños del Distrito 12. Ellos me escuchan atentamente, y no se mueven ni siquiera cuando llegan mis padres y Haymitch, que se quedan con ellos para escucharme también mientras mi madre desaparece en dirección a la cocina.

Es extraño, en cierta forma. Antes siempre estaba sola, recluida en mi casa, sin amigos ni nadie con quien conversar a pesar de tener a mis padres; supongo que eso contribuyó a mi personalidad tan reservada, pero ahora que he ganado nuevos amigos y una segunda familia es imposible que vuelva a sentirme así.

Los Juegos del Hambre fueron una experiencia terrible, pero me han dado mucho a cambio.

Termino de tocar y recibo algunos aplausos, un beso de mi padre y una seña afirmativa de mi mentor. Los miro a todos reunidos, tan a gusto y felices que no puedo evitar sonreír.

Adoro que la casa esté tan llena de vida; los niños ríen, mi madre y Hazelle empiezan a poner la mesa y Haymitch y mi padre conversan junto al fuego, algo curioso, pues nunca los he visto intercambiar demasiadas palabras en los actos del Estado, pero ellos se conocen hace tantos años que creo que es imposible que no sean amigos.

Estando con todos ellos, así, en mi casa, es como si nada pudiera herirme, como si estuviera a salvo de todo el mundo junto a mis seres amados, y estoy segura de que ya no volveré a estar sola como antes. Es muy agradable sentir el calor de un verdadero hogar por primera vez. Sin embargo, no puedo evitar sentirme inquieta al recordar la ausencia de Gale. ¿Quién lo visitó? ¿Por qué tarda tanto en regresar?

Hazelle nos llama a todos a comer y los niños corren a la mesa.

―Hazelle, ¿no deberíamos esperar a Gale?― le digo. Ella me mira y sonríe.

―Oh, él llegó hace un rato y subió las escaleras. Dijo que no tardaría en bajar.

Y está en lo cierto; apenas entro al comedor noto que Gale ya está sentado en la cabecera de la mesa que casi nunca usamos, frente a mi padre, con la pequeña Posy sentada en sus rodillas, hablándole con un entusiasmo que él intenta corresponder, sin mucho éxito, para quienes conocemos sus expresiones.

Comemos y me veo obligada a incluirme en la conversación de mis padres y Hazelle, ya que Gale se pasa todo el almuerzo en silencio y pensativo. Es más que claro que algo le pasa. ¿Tendrá que ver con esa misteriosa visita? ¿Quién habrá sido para perturbarlo de tal manera?

Luego del postre, que me como con rapidez, mi madre y Hazelle se encargan de los trastos mientras los niños sale a jugar con la nieve. Cuando mi padre y Haymitch regresan junto a la chimenea me acerco a Gale con algo de cautela.

―Gale― lo llamo; él se sobresalta, como si no se hubiese percatado de mi presencia (cosa extraña en un cazador experto que siempre está alerta), y me mira, mostrándose ligeramente inquieto― ¿Qué pasó?― su rostro me advierte que definitivamente hay algo que no anda bien― ¿Quién fue a verte?― veo su renuencia a responder, y entonces endurezco mi expresión― Recuerda que prometiste no volver a mentirme― advierto. Después de los juegos y de tomar la decisión de intentar ser amigos para llevar esta farsa lo mejor posible, él y yo prometimos no volver a guardarnos ningún secreto. Si íbamos a estar juntos en esto debíamos ser honestos el uno con el otro.

Gale se pasa una mano por el cabello y suelta un leve resoplido, hablando en un claro tono de confidencia:

―Era el presidente Snow― me suelta sin rodeos, mirándome fijamente a los ojos, haciendo que todo mi cuerpo se tense en el acto.

― ¿El presidente Snow?― repito, anonadada― Pero... ¿Por qué? ¿Qué quería contigo?― preguntó, con el labio inferior temblándome con anticipación. El miedo empieza a invadirme. Sé que el Capitolio no está nada feliz con haber tenido que dejarnos vivir a los dos en los juegos del años pasado a causa del truco de Gale, y una visita secreta del presidente no puede significar nada bueno. No para nosotros, al menos.

― ¿Está todo bien, Gale?― pregunta Hazelle,tocando su hombro e interrumpiendo nuestra charla. En sus ojos puedo ver que está igual de asustada que yo.

Gale le sonríe, pero me doy cuenta de que está esforzándose por hacerlo.

―Sí, mamá. Nunca lo vemos en televisión, pero el presidente siempre visita a los vencedores antes de la gira para desearles suerte― dice, aunque no me convence del todo. Sin embargo, Hazelle parece darse por satisfecha con esa respuesta, y suspira con alivio.

―Oh. Pensé que había algún tipo de problema. Me alegro de que no sea así.

―No, en absoluto. El problema empezará cuando mi equipo de preparación llegue y tenga que contenerme para no dispararles una flecha― Hazelle se ríe.

―Bien. ¿Por qué no te das una ducha? Parece que anduviste arrastrándote por todo el distrito― lo regaña, observando sus ropas manchadas de tierra y barro con ojo crítico― ¡Santo Cielo! ¿¡Qué le hiciste a tus pantalones?!― exclama con alarma, inclinándose hacia adelante para analizar la tela raída con el ceño fruncido.

―Me caí― responde Gale mientras se encoge de hombros como un pequeño regañado y apenado.

Es extraño y un tanto gracioso ver a un hombre de su talla amedrentado de esa forma por una mujer a la que le saca casi una cabeza de diferencia. Su madre tiene ese efecto en él.

Hazelle aprieta los labios y chasquea la lengua con desaprobación.

―Así que ahora andas cayéndote por ahí, ¿eh? Sube ahora mismo a darte esa ducha y deja los pantalones sobre la cama, luego iré por ellos para remedarlos, muchacho despistado― refunfuña.

―Tú también debes tomar un baño, hija― dice mi madre, llegando tras Hazelle― Preparé el baño principal para ti. No te importa usar el baño del cuarto de huéspedes, ¿verdad, Gale?

―No, está bien― dice él, después de todo ese es su baño, aunque nadie más puede saberlo.

―Vamos, Madge.

―Está bien― digo, y puedo ver qué satisfecha está por mi respuesta. Desde que volví a casa mi madre ha estado intentando mucho arreglar nuestra relación. Hace cosas por mí en vez de excusar cualquier pedido de ayuda como había hecho durante años por sus constantes jaquecas. Administra todo el dinero que gané y me abraza a cada oportunidad en vez de solo tocar mi cabello por unos segundos como muestra de cariño. Es como si mi tiempo en la Arena la hubiera hecho despertar de un largo trance y darse cuenta de que yo estaba allí, y que la necesitaba más que nunca.

Subo las escaleras hacia el cuarto de baño, donde una tina humeante me espera. Mi madre ha añadido una bolsita de flores secas que perfuma el aire y unas gotas de aceite de rosas. Me desvisto, desciendo hacia el agua sedosa e intento disipar todos mis miedos. Tengo que mantener la cabeza fría para poder seguir fingiendo que Gale y yo nos amamos con locura y no entorpecer nuestra actuación frente a las cámaras.

No sé lo que el presidente quiere de él, o de nosotros, pero sea cual sea la respuesta algo me dice que es importante seguir manteniendo todo el teatro de cara al público. Además, Gale está ya tan furioso con el Capitolio que dudo que una visita del presidente lo haya aplacado, y no quiero que siga teniendo motivos para pensar en hacer su propio levantamiento contra el Estado.

Inspiro el delicioso aroma a flores y hundo la cabeza en la bañera, tratando de pensar en otra cosa. Sin embargo, incluso bajo el agua puedo oír los sonidos de la conmoción. Cláxones de coches sonando, gritos de bienvenida, puertas cerrándose con portazos. Sólo puede significar que mi comitiva ha llegado. Apenas tengo tiempo para secarme con una toalla y deslizarme dentro de una bata de seda rosa cuando mi equipo de preparación irrumpe en el cuarto de baño. No se cuestiona la privacidad. En lo que respecta a mi cuerpo, no tenemos secretos estos tres y yo.

―Oh, Madge. Has hecho un muy buen trabajo con estas cejas― dice Venia tras darme un largo abrazo. Su cabello aguamarina ha sido estilizado de modo que ahora sale disparado en puntas afiladas rodeándole toda la cabeza, y los tatuajes dorados que antes estaban confinados sobre sus cejas se han estirado hacia debajo de sus ojos, dando la impresión de que lleva puesto un antifaz. Octavia viene y le da unos golpecitos a Venia en la espalda para separarla de mí, su cuerpo lleno de curvas pareciendo más rechoncho de lo habitual junto a la figura delgada y angulosa de Venia.

― ¡Y mira esas uñas perfecta!― Me agarra la mano y la aplana entre las dos suyas de color guisante. No, su piel ya no es exactamente verde guisante. Es más como un ligero verde perenne. El cambio en el tono es sin duda un intento de estar en la cima de las caprichosas modas del Capitolio― Es tan fácil trabajar contigo, querida― sonríe. Es cierto. Me he cuidado tanto las uñas como las cejas y el cabello por pedido de Effie y mi madre, aunque más que nada es un hábito femenino.

―Gracias― Musito. En realidad no me había pasado mucho tiempo preocupándome por cómo colaborar con mi equipo de preparación.

Flavius levanta varios mechones de mi cabello húmedo y enmarañado. Mueve la cabeza de forma aprobadora, haciendo que sus tirabuzones naranjas se pongan a botar.

― ¿Ha tocado alguien esto desde que nos viste por última vez?― Pregunta severamente― Recuerda, te pedimos expresamente que no tocaras para nada tu cabello.

―No, nadie lo ha cortado― suspiro y ellos sonríen.

Todos me besan, me colocan sobre una silla en mi habitación y, como siempre, empiezan a hablar sin parar ni molestarse en saber si estoy escuchando. Mientras Venia retoca mis cejas y Octavia me pone uñas falsas para hacer las mías más largas y Flavius me frota gel en el cabello, lo oigo todo sobre el Capitolio. Qué éxito fueron los Juegos, qué aburridas han estado las cosas desde entonces, cómo nadie puede esperar a que Gale y yo los visitemos de nuevo al final de la Gira de la Victoria. Después de eso, el Capitolio no tardará mucho en empezar a prepararse para el Vasallaje de los Veinticinco.

― ¿No es emocionante?

― ¿No te sientes muy afortunada?

―En tu primer año como vencedora, ¡y eres mentora en un Vasallaje!

Sus palabras se superponen en un borrón de excitación.

―Supongo― digo con voz neutra. Es lo mejor que consigo. En un año normal, ser mentor de los tributos y saber que debes llevar a una niña hasta su posible muerte es material para pesadillas. Desde hace un tiempo no puedo caminar por la escuela sin preguntarme a qué chica deberé entrenar. Pero para poner las cosas aún peor, este es el año de los Septuagésimo Quintos Juegos del Hambre, y eso significa que también es un Vasallaje. Suceden cada veinticinco años, señalando el aniversario de la derrota de los distritos con celebraciones supremas y, para mayor diversión, algún giro dasagradable para los tributos. Nunca he vivido ninguno, por supuesto, pero recuerdo oír en la escuela que, en el segundo Vasallaje, el Capitolio exigió que se enviara a la Arena el doble de tributos. Esos fueron los juegos en los que mi tía fue cosechada. Los profesores no entran mucho más en detalle, lo que es sorprendente, porque es el año en que un chico del Distrito 12, Haymitch Abernathy, ganó la corona.

― ¡Más vale que Haymitch se prepare para tener toda la atención!― chilla Octavia. Yo sólo la miro, sin saber qué decir.

Haymitch nunca me ha mencionado su experiencia personal en la Arena, y no sé nada más aparte de que la hermana de mi madre, Maysilee Donner, hizo algo por él que le hace sentir culpa. Yo nunca le preguntaría, porque no sé si quiero saber de la muerte de mi tía. Y si alguna vez he visto sus Juegos televisados en las repeticiones, debía de ser demasiado pequeña para acordarme. Sé que hay algo de su pasado que aún le duele y por eso intenta dejarlo atrás hundiéndose en la bebida. Pero este año el Capitolio no le permitirá olvidar. En cierto modo, es algo bueno que tanto Gale como yo estemos disponibles como mentores durante el Vasallaje, porque es apuesta segura que Haymitch estará totalmente ebrio la mayor parte del tiempo.

A veces desearía tener el coraje de preguntarle, pero nunca consigo el valor necesario. El año pasado decidí no hacer preguntas por si no me gustaba la respuesta, pero cada vez se vuelve más difícil contenerme.

Después de haber agotado el tema del Vasallaje de los Veinticinco, mi equipo de preparación salta a algo totalmente distinto sobre sus vidas. Quién dijo qué sobre alguien del que nunca he oído nada y qué tipo de zapatos acaban de comprar y una larga historia de Octavia de qué gran error fue el hacer que todo el mundo llevara plumas a su fiesta de cumpleaños.

En poco tiempo me duelen las cejas, mi cabello está suave y sedoso, y mis uñas están listas para ser pintadas. Aparentemente les han dado instrucciones de preparar sólo mis manos y cara, probablemente porque todo lo demás estará cubierto en el clima frío. Flavius quiere de todo corazón usar su labial personal de color morado conmigo pero se resigna a uno rosa mientras empiezan a darle color a mi rostro y uñas. Puedo ver por la paleta que Cinna ha ordenado que vamos a por algo infantil, no sensual. Eso es bueno. Nunca se me ha dado eso de ser provocativa. Sin embargo, esto me recuerda al final de los juegos, cuando Cinna me hizo parecer una niña para evitar la furia del Capitolio, y entonces sé que de verdad estamos en problemas.

De repente la puerta se abre y levanto la vista, sorprendiéndome. Katniss entra, algo tímidamente, y dice que Cinna le ha pedido que les enseñe cómo preparó mi cabello el día de la cosecha. Responden con entusiasmo y luego miran, profundamente absortos, cómo empieza el proceso del elaborado peinado de trenzas. Katniss trabaja sin hablar; ni siquiera me mira o da señales de haberme reconocido, lo cual resulta muy inquietante. En el espejo puedo ver su rostro completamente apático junto a los honestos rostros de mi equipo siguiendo cada movimiento que hace, lo entusiasmados que están cuando es su turno para intentar un paso. Cuando mi cabello está listo, Katniss sale en silencio, sin despedirse ni mirar atrás, y mi equipo me ayuda a levantarme para salir tras ella. Encuentro a Cinna en el piso de abajo, en el salón, y ya sólo la visión de él me hace sentirme tranquila. Se le ve igual que siempre, ropa sencilla, cabello corto y castaño, sólo un poco de delineador dorado. Nos abrazamos, y reímos un poco.

No hay mucho que decir, realmente. En los últimos meses, hemos estado hablando mucho por el teléfono que venía con la casa. Es casi innecesario tenerlo, porque casi nadie más que conozcamos tiene uno. Está el de la casa de Gale, pero obviamente no llamamos allí porque si queremos algo simplemente cruzamos la calle. Haymitch arrancó el suyo de la pared hace años. Mis padres tienen un teléfono en su casa, pero si queremos hablar, lo hacemos en persona, al igual que con la familia de Gale. Al principio, la cosa casi nunca se usaba. Después Cinna empezó a llamar para aconsejarme sobre mis diseños.

―Conocí a Katniss hace unos momentos― comenta, risueño― Es un chica agradable. Algo callada, pero agradable― dice.

Yo solo me encojo de hombros y empiezo a colocar prendas de ropa, telas y cuadernos de bocetos con todos mis diseños por el salón. Al ver que no voy a decir nada al respecto, él toma uno de los cuadernos y examina uno de los últimos vestidos que diseñé.

― ¿Que tela usarás para este?

Levanto la vista y busco entre las muestras de tela.

―Estaba pensando en seda natural. ¿Tú que crees?

―Me parece una buena elección― dice, dedicándose a analizar el resto de mis bocetos― Tienes buen ojo para esto.

―Sabes, creo que soy muy prometedora― digo. Cinna me mira y arquea una ceja, tomando un conjunto que no es mío.

―Sí, claro. Vístete, tú, niña talentosa― dice, arrojándome las prendas. Yo sonrío. Tal vez me guste diseñar ropa pero adoro la que Cinna hace para mí.

Como esta. Pantalones negros fluidos hechos de un material grueso y cálido. Una cómoda camisa blanca. Un jersey tejido de hebras verdes y azules y grises de lana suave como un gatito. Botas de cuero con cordones que son muy cómodas.

― ¿Qué te parece el diseño de mi vestuario?― pregunto― En unos años no dudo poder superarte.

―No, en unos años seguirás deseando ser como yo, tu héroe de la moda― dice Cinna. Me entrega un pequeño fajo de tarjetas― Lee estas fuera de cámara cuando estén filmando la ropa. Intenta parecer interesada.

―Me interesan mis diseños.

―Sí, pero debes oírte ridículamente feliz.

―Ah, ya. Puedo hacerlo― sonrío otra vez. Adoro la sinceridad de Cinna.

Justo entonces, Effie Trinket llega con una peluca naranja calabaza para recordarle a todo el mundo:

― ¡Tenemos un horario!

Me besa en ambas mejillas mientras hace pasar a las cámaras, después me ordena en posición. Effie es la única razón por la que llegamos a ningún sitio a tiempo en el Capitolio, así que intento complacerla. Empiezo a dar saltitos como una niña, sosteniendo las prendas y diciendo cosas sin importancia como "¿No te encanta?". El equipo de sonido me graba leyendo de mis tarjetas con voz alegre para poder insertarlo después, luego me lanzan fuera de la habitación para poder filmar en paz mis diseños y partituras. Peeta y Katniss, como los hermanos de Gale, salieron antes de la escuela debido al evento. Ahora están todos en la cocina, siendo entrevistados por otro equipo. Peeta se ve muy apuesto con su suéter azul celeste que resalta sus ojos, y los rizos rubios cayendo con gracia sobre su frente. Él me ve y sonríe, haciéndome una seña afirmativa con el pulgar. No pudo llegar al almuerzo porque había prometido ir a ver a su familia, pero me alegro de que haya llegado al fin. Cuando Gale y yo quedamos entre los ocho finalistas de los juegos, enviaron reporteros para preparar historias personales sobre nosotros. Preguntaron por mis amigos y Peeta fue el único en responder; él es tan simpático y alegre que las cámaras rápidamente lo adoraron. Katniss, señalada como la mejor amiga de Gale, en cambio, no estaba dispuesta a cooperar con los periodistas, así que a alguien se le ocurrió convertirla en su prima, lo cual hace que todo esto se vuelva aún más extraño.

Cinna está tratando de ponerme un abrigo, así que alzo los brazos. Siento el pelaje, por dentro y por fuera, enjaulándome. No es de un animal que haya visto nunca. "Armiño", me dice mientras acaricio la manga blanca. Guantes de cuero. Una brillante bufanda roja. Algo peludo me cubre las orejas.

―Estás volviendo a poner de moda las orejeras― me dice. Estas cosas me dan gracia.

Gale y Portia se nos unen casi de inmediato. Gale lleva unos pantalones negros y una chaqueta de paño de botones grandes que hace juego con sus ojos, también guantes de piel y una bufanda casi idéntica a la mía.

―Te ves bien― me dice. Voy a responderle cuando mi madre se acerca corriendo con algo en la mano.

―Esto ha dado mucha suerte hasta ahora. No lo olvides― dice, colocando la insignia de Maysilee en mi mano. Un sinsajo volando en un círculo de oro. Intenté dárselo a Rue pero no quiso aceptarlo. Dijo que la insignia había sido la razón de que se decidiera a confiar en mí. Cinna la fija en el nudo de la bufanda. Effie Trinket está cerca, dando palmadas.

― ¡Atención, todo el mundo! Estamos a punto de grabar el primer plano de exteriores, donde los vencedores saludan al principio de su maravilloso viaje. Bien, Madge, querida, luces encantadora. Gran sonrisa; Gale, éste es el día más feliz de tu vida, ¿verdad?― No exagero cuando digo que nos empuja por la puerta y nos obliga a salir al frío exterior. Por un momento no puedo ver bien por la nieve, que ahora está cayendo con ganas. Gale y yo salimos de la mano y enfrentamos a las cámaras. Sorprendentemente él sonríe y toma la iniciativa para sujetar mi cintura y pegarme a su cuerpo. Entonces toma mi rostro con una delicadeza que jamás ha usado antes y une sus labios a los míos con un infinito cariño, aturdiéndome. Otra confirmación de que algo no está bien. Sin embargo, no tardo en responderle con la misma intensidad.

¿Qué es lo que quieres demostrar con esto? O, mejor dicho, ¿a quién quiere demostrarle algo?

El resto del día es un borrón de ir a la estación, decirle adiós a todo el mundo, el tren saliendo, el viejo equipo -Gale y yo, Effie y Haymitch, Cinna y Portia, la estilista de Gale- cenando una comida indescriptiblemente deliciosa que no recuerdo. Y después me pongo el pijama y una voluminosa bata de algodón, sentada en mi mullido compartimento, esperando a que Gale atraviese la puerta. Este año compartiremos habitación ya que se supone que hemos vivido juntos, con todo lo que eso conlleva, así que no había razón para negarnos. Además ya habíamos hablado sobre esto; él dormirá en el sofá (gracias al Cielo pusieron uno o todo nuestros planes hubieran sido frustrados), y yo usaré la cama.

No sé donde se habrá metido, pero me parece que tarda siglos en aparecer, y realmente empieza a preocuparme que no lo haga. Quizá decida pasearse varias horas por el tren, sé que apenas duerme y odia hacerlo cuando fuera está tan oscuro, cosa que copió de Haymitch, aunque diga que él no le agrada. Hace minutos que el tren se detuvo, ¿acaso habrá bajado? ¿Huyó? Muevo la cabeza para disipar esos pensamientos y justo en ese momento escucho los pasos de Gale en el corredor; él no tarda en atravesar la puerta, abriendo los ojos como si no esperara encontrarme esperándolo, y me da la espalda de inmediato, comenzando a desvestirse como si yo no estuviera ahí. Entra al baño y se tarda otro siglo; y cuando finalmente sale, vestido con su pijama, vuelve a mirarme con sorpresa, decidiendo ignorarme una vez más para buscar una mantas y acomodarlas en el sofá.

―Gale― lo llamo, molesta por ser ignora; él se detiene y ladea la cabeza, pero sin responder, aunque dando a entender que sí me oye― Tenemos que hablar― le digo, procurando que mi voz se mantenga firme.

Necesito saber que está pasando; a qué vamos a enfrentarnos mañana cuando lleguemos al Distrito 11 y hablemos en vivo para todo Panem. Pero sobre todo necesito saber que pase lo que pase seguimos siendo un equipo.

Gale voltea del todo y suspira, derrotado. Sé que entiende mi temor porque a pesar de no sentir lo mismo por mí me conoce. Sabe que necesito escuchar de su boca que todo estará bien o no podré estar tranquila. Sin embargo, hoy no consigo irrumpir en su coraza.

―No hoy, Madge, por favor― me pide en voz baja, con tal tristeza que no puedo negarme― No hoy.

Me da la espalda y finge dormir. Yo hago lo mismo y finjo que no tengo miedo.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Continuará...**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**_N _**_del_**_ A:_  
**

**Hola!**

**He vuelto, y lamento la demora. Realmente no encontraba inspiración para terminar el capítulo, pero al final lo logré.**

**Agradezco mucho sus reviews en el epílogo, y espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura.**

**Espero que sigan dejando sus comentarios!**

**Saludos!**

**H.S**.


	3. 2 La visita

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de _The Hunger Games_ no me pertenecen.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**2**

**La visita**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Aún es demasiado pronto cuando me voy del Quemador, tras haberle llevado las presas a la mamá de Katniss.

Regreso a la Aldea de los Vencedores casi arrastrando los pies. No me gusta este lugar; no representa quién soy. Digo, me hace feliz que mi madre haya dejado de lavar ropas ajenas para sobrevivir y poder darle un buen hogar y comida a mi familia, agua caliente, abrigo y estabilidad, pero mientras nosotros nos liberamos del hambre y el frío hay miles de personas que siguen padeciéndolos en la Veta.

Ajusto el cuello de mi chaqueta de lana, protegiéndome del aire frío, y hundo los pies en la nieve para evitar volver a resbalarme en los adoquines congelados. Por un momento me debato entre pasar a ver a mi madre o a Haymitch, pero descarto las dos ideas ante la perspectiva de recibir los regaños de ambos por cómo maltrato mi ropa nueva o por mi actitud. Al final decido ir directo a mi casa. O mejor dicho la casa de Madge, la que ella y yo compartimos.

Abro la puerta y me quito los zapatos en la entrada, dejando mi bolsa con provisiones a un lado también. Y entonces oigo la música, suave y armoniosa, llenando la casa, y no puedo evitar que mi pulso se paralice.

Madge está tocando su piano. Hace mucho no lo hacía. No puedo evitar sorprenderme mientras camino sigilosamente hasta la sala de música. Me acomodo contra el marco de la puerta y la observo mover sus manos con gran profesionalismo por las teclas blancas y negras, tan concentrada que ni siquiera nota que estoy ahí.

Hay muy pocas cosas que en verdad he disfrutado a lo largo de mi vida. Cazar cada mañana con Katniss era una; escuchar a Madge tocar el piano, otra.

No es nada nuevo, en realidad. Antes de los Juegos, a veces, cuando estaba solo, tomaba el camino más largo desde la ciudad hasta mi casa solo para pasar por la del alcalde y escucharla practicar. Jamás se lo dije a nadie, ni siquiera a Katniss, que prácticamente lo sabe todo sobre mí, ni a la misma Madge. Ese es mi secreto mejor guardado, supongo.

Cuando decidimos mudarnos juntos me quedaba largas horas escondido tras la puerta, solo escuchándola tocar. No me atrevía a entrar a la sala de música e interrumpirla, tampoco a darle ése poder sobre mí. No podía confesarle mi secreto. Con todo lo sucedido en la Arena me sentía demasiado expuesto con ella como para seguir abriéndome aún más.

Madge y yo llevamos una relación bastante cordial como para ser dos personas que vienen de mundos diferentes. Uno creería que el ambiente con ella sería tenso luego de que me confesara que se había enamorado de mí y yo admitiera que no puedo corresponder esos sentimientos, pero no. Madge es tímida y callada, y yo no soy muy hablador tampoco, pero estar en silencio con ella nunca es incómodo. Llegamos al silencioso acuerdo de, a pesar de las circunstancias, siempre hacer la vida del otro más llevadera. No pasamos horas riendo y contando anécdotas de nuestras vidas, pero sí compartimos algunos espacios y, aunque muchas veces ninguno dice nada, he descubierto que podemos pasar largas horas en nuestra mutua compañía, mientras yo tallo madera y ella borda en la sala, o cuando los dos sentimos la necesidad de leer algún libro; además, mis hermanos la adoran, por lo que siempre la integran a cualquier actividad familiar, ya sea ir al bosque a practicar tiro o dar largos paseos por el distrito. Es curiosa esa afinidad que han logrado crear, pero también hace las cosas un poco más fáciles para mí.

Es extraña la sensación de compartir tantos aspectos de tu vida con alguien a quien prácticamente no conoces, y eso es lo que me pasa con Madge. Sin embargo, aunque desde que regresamos a casa de los Juegos algo ha cambiado. No la conozco como a Katniss, pero al mismo tiempo una voz en mi cabeza me dice que eso no importa. Madge y yo compartimos los momentos más terroríficos y traumatizantes de nuestras vidas, donde no sólo debía luchar por comida, sino por no perder la vida, y dos personas no pasan por eso sin volverse unidas, como ella y yo estamos ahora.

Levanto la cabeza y cierro los ojos un momento, recordando la primera vez que la oí tocar. Era la canción del bosque, la que los dos le cantamos a Rue, nuestra pequeña aliada del Distrito 11 que con sus enormes ojos oscuros me recordaba tanto a Posy, mi hermanita. Pensar en ella me estruja el corazón, pero entonces Madge deja de tocar y me quedo observando su espalda. El cabello rubio y rizado le cae como una cascada de oro por los hombros. Es lindo. Creo que nadie más en el distrito tiene ese color. Me gusta.

―Eres muy buena― le digo sin pensar, delatando mi presencia. Ella se sobresalta y se da la vuelta, frunciendo sus cejas, rubias también.

―Gale, me asustaste― reprocha. Yo sonrío de lado, sin moverme de donde estoy, todavía recargado contra el marco de la puerta mientras la observo.

― ¿Por qué te detienes? Hace mucho no te oía tocar así― no puedo tragarme el comentario porque lo cierto es que había extrañado su música. Bajo la cabeza unos centímetros y paso la punta de mi pulgar derecho por la comisura de mis labios, con gesto indiferente, después trago con algo de incomodidad, desviando la mirada, sin saber muy bien cómo decir lo que quiero decirle a continuación― Me... gusta. Mucho― admito, tan bajito que incluso yo mismo apenas puedo escucharme; es increíble que sea capaz de matar decenas de animales sin vacilar, o de enfrentarme a las bestias del Capitolio, pero todavía me tiemblen las rodillas al hablar con una chica. Con Katniss no me pasa esto, pero estamos tan acostumbrados el uno al otro que somos como dos partes de un mismo sistema; no así con Madge u otras chicas del distrito, me vuelvo muy torpe la mayoría de la veces, y es vergonzoso. Aun así noto que ella se sonroja; eso me da un poco más de valor― ¿Puedes tocar una vez más, por favor? ¿Para mí?

— ¿Quieres intentarlo tú?— propone.

Descruzo los brazos y me siento a su lado, observando la larga fila de teclas con algo de recelo.

Mis manos son hábiles para colocar trampas y manejar un arco, pero, desde la escuela, carecen de la delicadeza necesaria para tocar cualquier clase de instrumento musical. O quizá solo sea yo. La música nunca me había parecido algo importante que aprender cuando no sabía si tendría qué cenar esa noche.

―No. Me gusta más escucharte a ti― digo, y, aunque es la verdad, realmente sé que de hacerlo yo solo pasaría vergüenza― ¿Puedes tocar esa melodía otra vez?

Madge asiente suavemente y prepara sus dedos finos y largos, comenzando a reproducir las mismas notas con gran maestría. Realmente es una profesional de la música.

Yo cierro los ojos una vez más mientras la escucho. Su música siempre me ha gustado; cuando era pobre y vivía en la Veta, no importaba si ese día no había podido cambiar nada en el Quemador, o sí no tenía nada para comer en casa; escucharla tocar desde la calle, no sé porqué, me hacía sentir algo que no podía sentir en ningún otro lugar: sosiego. Madge nunca lo supo, pero su música era lo único que podía calmarme luego de una tarde sin presas en el bosque, o cuando una negociación no salía como lo esperaba; yo siempre la he criticado, a ella y a su familia, pero también, en secreto, siempre la he admirado.

Y sigo haciéndolo, más que nunca.

Hoy sus notas me hacen sentir algo distinto; me hacen sentir esperanza, como si todo fuera a estar bien mientras pudiera escucharla. Eso me relaja. No es como cuando estoy con Katniss, a pesar de que con ella sé que siempre puedo ser yo mismo; los dos hemos padecido las mismas cosas y estar con ella siempre me lo recordaba, y no es que quisiera olvidarlo, pero descubrí que con Madge puedo ser otro Gale, uno que no siempre tiene que estar enojado o despotricando contra el Gobierno. Un Gale que puede sonreír o disfrutar de algo tan simple como una pieza de música sin temor a ser descubierto. No he cambiado, y nunca dejaré de ser el chico que desea terminar con los Juegos del Hambre, la miseria y la hambruna, y liberar a todos los distritos del yugo del Capitolio. Pero también quisiera poder sentarme con mi familia a disfrutar de un té por las tardes sin preocuparme por nada más que porqué galletas servir. A veces pienso que me he vuelto muy egoísta, que el dinero y los lujos me han vuelto así, y detesto pensarlo, pero, ¿es egoísta querer sentir un poco de paz en medio de tanto temor? ¿Intentar ser feliz hasta dónde se pueda?

Participar en los Juegos del Hambre ha incrementado mi odio, pero así mismo me ha hecho ver lo pequeño que soy ante un pequeño sistema que puede hacer lo que quiera con alguien tan insignificante como yo.

Pero nada de eso me preocupa cuando estoy con Madge. Estar cerca de ella me hace sentir que todo estará mejor.

Ahora mismo, escuchando su melodía recuerdo a Rue, esa pequeña cuya muerte me dolió tanto. Puedo imaginarme el sol en mi cara, las inmensas plantaciones del Distrito 11 y a la pequeña subida en la rama más alta, cantando como un pequeño sinsajo y desplegando sus alas para volar. Madge ha usado sus notas.

La melodía termina y todo queda en silencio por varios segundos. Me gusta el silencio, y a Madge también. Es algo que tenemos en común.

―Me recuerda a Rue— digo, alzando la mirada hasta perderla al otro lado de la sala— Eran sus notas.

—La escribí para ella; usé su cancioncilla— me dice, tocando una breve escala que en sus dedos parece muy sensilla, pero que yo no podría tocar jamás— Pienso tocarla para Caesar. ¿Tú qué crees?

La miro, sorprendido por lo que acaba de decir, pues ese sería un claro reproche al Capitolio y su crueldad, y Madge nunca ha sido del tipo combativa; sin embargo no puedo evitar sentir una pizca de orgullo por la compañera que me ha tocado.

Madge Undersee, la dulce e inocente hija del alcalde, la chica más bonita de la escuela, la rosa más delicada del jardín, ha florecido como una persona admirable.

Sin pensarlo, levanto la mano y lentamente acaricio su mejilla; Madge se tensa pero no se aparta, como si esperara que yo hiciera el próximo movimiento.

De repente olvidé como hablar; no puedo expresar lo que pienso con palabras. Quiero agradecerle porque sé que con esta composición busca apoyarme, hacerme saber que me entiende, que comprende mis miedos. ¿Cómo puedo demostrarle lo agradecido que estoy? ¿Cómo demostrarle que lo aprecio?

—Madge, yo...— dudo. No sé que voy a decirle, pero quiero hacerlo.

Sin darme cuenta, mi rostro está cada vez más cerca del suyo, y mi pulgar acaricia la piel de su mejilla con una delicadeza que jamás he usado antes. Su piel es cálida y tersa, y se siente como terciopelo contra mis manos grandes y callosas. Nunca he sentido nada más suave en mi vida.

La miro a los ojos y ella me imita; los suyos nunca me parecieron más hermosos y expresivos. Mi mente sólo me dice una cosa: quiero besar esos labios, sin cámaras ni por temor; solo por la simple razón de que quiere hacerlo. Y mi corazón se paraliza ante la idea. Me voy acercando poco a poco, olvidando toda razón, sin embargo, de pronto siento una tercera presencia y me detengo a solo unos centímetros de lograr mi objetivo.

―Oh, lo siento. Toqué pero nadie me atendió... ¿Interrumpo algo?― Rory se detiene en la entrada y nos mira, haciéndome reaccionar.

―No― me apresuro a decir, levantándome, un poco aturdido; estar con Madge hace que me sienta así últimamente― ¿Qué pasa? ¿Mamá está bien?

Rory mira a Madge y evade mi pregunta por unos segundos. Y de inmediato noto que le pasa algo. Lo conozco demasiado como para no hacerlo.

―Sí, está bien― contesta, moviendo la cabeza tras parpadear― Pero...― vacila, nervioso― Hay una visita para ti. En casa.

― ¿Visita?― repito, confundido; ¿quién podría haber querido visitarme antes de que lleguen las cámaras? De pronto una idea me hace sentir más animado― ¿Es Katniss?― pregunto, pero Rory vuelve a negar.

―No, no es ella― dice, con la voz plagada de nerviosismo.

― ¿Entonces?― me impaciento.

―Será mejor que vayas. Mamá dijo que te dieras prisa.

Rory guarda silencio, anunciando que no va a decir nada más. Miro a Madge, demostrando la confusión que ella comparte.

―Ve― me dice, encogiéndose de hombros.

―Bien. ¿Quieres acompañarme?

―No― Rory se niega con rapidez; su tono urgente me desconcierta― No. Mamá dijo que vayas solo. Ella va a venir a ayudar a Madge con Vick y Posy en cuanto llegues― noto que intenta sonreír, pero su sonrisa se pierde como una simple mueca forzada.

Definitivamente algo no anda bien.

―Está bien― acepto, sin darle mayor importancia, no frente a Madge― Tal vez sea Portia― le digo― Volveré antes del almuerzo. Sea quien sea no puede tardarse demasiado.

Veo que ella asiente, así que me dirijo a la salida, y Rory me abre paso para que salga, evitando mirarme cuando paso por su lado.

Otra cosa que no encaja.

Miles de dudas invaden mi mente cuando salgo de la casa.

¿Será posible que...? Niego a mis propios pensamientos y camino sobre la nieve.

Él no podría venir a verme... No haría un viaje tan lorgo solo para eso. ¿Con qué excusa? No sería bien visto...

Me detengo un momento y tomo una profunda bocanada, llenándome los pulmones de aire helado.

Calma, Gale, calma. Es mejor no hacer conjeturas precipitadas.

Sujeto el pasamanos de la escalera congelada y subo por ella. Apenas entro en la casa de mi familia, la que de hecho es mía, sé que sucede algo.

― ¡Gale! ¿Qué está pasando?― susurra mi madre al verme entrar por la puerta; me doy cuenta al instante de la tensión que hay en sus palabras. Me pongo alerta de inmediato y busco a mis hermanos con la mirada, dándome cuenta de que no están por ningún lado. Quiero preguntarle dónde están cuando me interrumpe:

― ¿Qué?

La voz me falla ligeramente. El rostro preocupado de mi madre empieza a asustarme.

―Alguien está aquí para verte― dice. Su rostro está demasiado pálido y puedo oír la ansiedad que está tratando de ocultar.

― ¿Quién?

―Es...― empieza mi madre, entonces veo al hombre en pie detrás de ella en el umbral de la sala. Un vistazo a su traje a medida y facciones quirúrgicamente alteradas y sé que es del Capitolio. Algo, definitivamente, anda mal.

Lo miro fijamente y no puedo evitar fruncir el ceño.

― ¿Sí?― pregunto con calma, hablándole a él directamente.

―Por aquí, por favor, señor Hawthorne ― dice el hombre. Me hace un gesto hacia el pasillo. Se siente raro que este sujeto esté dándome órdenes en mi propio territorio, pero algo me dice que debo obedecerlo.

Mientras voy, le lanzo a mi madre una sonrisa tranquilizadora por encima del hombro.

―Está bien― le digo, aparentando una seguridad que realmente no tengo.

Desde el fin de los juegos he estado esperando que algún día pasara. Estaba preparado para algo como esto, pero mientras camino hacia la puerta del estudio, una puerta que nunca he visto cerrada hasta ahora, puedo sentir que mi pulso empieza a acelerarse. ¿Quién está aquí? ¿Qué es lo que quieren? ¿Dónde están mis hermanos? ¿Por qué está mi madre tan pálida? ¿Acaso en verdad es él?

―Entra sin llamar― dice el hombre del Capitolio, quien me ha seguido por el pasillo. Quisiera golpearlo, tomar a mi familia y salir corriendo hacia el bosque, tal y como siempre quise hacer con Katniss, pero en vez de eso solo giro el pasamanos de latón pulido y entro. Mi olfato registra los olores contradictorios de rosas y sangre al instante, y al adentrarme en la habitación noto a su único ocupante.

Un hombre bajo de cabello blanco que parece vagamente familiar está leyendo un libro. Levanta un dedo como para decir, "Dame un momento." Luego se gira y casi puedo escuchar el intenso latido de mi propio corazón.

Estoy mirando a los ojos de serpiente del Presidente Snow.

―Señor Hawthorne, gracias por venir.

Lo miro y me tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, como cuando estoy en el bosque, analizando una posible presa. Si ha decidido hacer todo este viaje desde su ciudad, sólo puede significar una cosa: en verdad estoy en serios problemas. Y si lo estoy yo, mi familia también. Algo que ya me esperaba, pero aun así un escalofrío me recorre cuando pienso en la proximidad de mi madre y mis hermanos a este hombre que tanto me desprecia, (y al que yo desprecio aún más) que siempre me despreciará, porque burlé sus sádicos Juegos del Hambre, hice que el Capitolio quedara ridículo, y en consecuencia miné su control al sobrevivir bajo mis propias reglas.

A pesar de que ya me había imaginado cientos de veces desafiando al Estado, en eso momento en realidad solo pensaba en mantenernos a Madge y a mí con vida; cualquier acto de rebelión fue totalmente inconsciente. Pero cuando el Capitolio decreta que sólo un tributo puede vivir y tienes la audacia de desafiarlo, supongo que eso es una rebelión en sí misma. Mi única defensa era fingir que estaba enloquecido por un amor apasionado hacia Madge. Así que se nos permitió vivir a ambos, ser coronados vencedores, ir a casa y celebrarlo y decirles adiós a las cámaras y que nos dejaran en paz. Hasta ahora.

Tal vez sea que estamos en la casa que considero de mi madre o el shock de verlo o la comprensión mutua de que podría hacer que me mataran en un segundo lo que hace que me sienta como un intruso. Como si fuera su casa y yo el que no ha sido invitado. Así que no lo recibo ni le ofrezco una silla. No digo nada. De hecho, lo trato como si fuera una serpiente de verdad, una venenosa, que está preparándose para atacarme en cualquier segundo. Estoy de pie inmóvil, mirándolo fijamente, pensando en que sería tan fácil acabar con sus horrores con un simple movimiento, pero a la vez es algo imposible. No puedo matarlo con mis propias manos y salir airoso.

―Así que no vives en la casa que te ganaste, sino que se la has cedido a tu familia― dice.

Parpadeo. De verdad no me esperaba comenzar nuestra conversación así.

Esta casa es de mi madre, yo no la considero mía, así como tampoco considero mía la casa de Madge. No, mi casa, la que de verdad es mía, está en la Veta, desocupada en estos momentos.

Miro al presidente y levanto una ceja.

― ¿Es ilegal?

―No, creo que no lo es.

―Entonces puedo hacer lo que se me plazca. Es mi casa.

Snow me mira fijamente y por un segundo me arrepiento de haber sonado tan descortés.

―Muy bien. Creo que haríamos que esta situación fuera mucho más fácil acordando ser directos y hablar con la verdad― dice― ¿Tú qué crees?

―Sí, sería más fácil― acepto. La verdad es que no quiero pasar más tiempo del estrictamente necesario cerca suyo así que prefiero que se dé prisa.

El Presidente Snow sonríe y veo sus labios por primera vez. Espero labios de serpiente, es decir, sin labios. Pero los suyos son muy gruesos, su piel está demasiado estirada.

Me cuesta respirar aquí; solo puedo inspirar y exhalar con brío, aunque intento disimularlo.

―Mis asesores estaban preocupados de que fueras rebelde, pero no estás planeando ser rebelde en absoluto, ¿verdad?

¿Rebelde? Lo miro fijamente. No puedo comprender a qué se refiere, y eso me asusta, así que opto por no demostrar lo mucho que lo desprecio y ser lo más práctico posible.

―No― respondo.

―Eso es lo que yo les dije. Dije que un chico que llega a tales extremos para preservar su vida no va a estar interesado en echarla por la borda. Y después hay que pensar en su familia. Su madre, sus tres adorables hermanitos, y sus dos...primas― por el modo en que se detiene en la palabra "primas", puedo decir que sabe que Katniss y yo no somos familia; esa era una mentira que alguien inventó para justificar todo el tiempo que pasábamos juntos mientras mi romance con Madge estaba en pleno auge.

Bueno, ya está todo sobre la mesa. Así lo prefiero. Me gustan las cosas claras y no soporto las amenazas ambiguas. Prefiero con toda seguridad saber qué está en juego antes de jugar.

―Sentémonos.

El Presidente Snow toma un asiento ante el gran escritorio de madera pulida donde mi madre hace sus presupuestos. Como nuestra casa, que aún conservamos en la Veta, este es un lugar sobre el que él no tiene derecho, pero sobre el que tiene en última instancia todo el derecho, de ocupar. Me siento frente a él en una de las sillas talladas de respaldo vertical, y lo miro otra vez.

―Tengo un problema, señor Hawthorne― dice el Presidente Snow― Un problema que empezó en el momento en que sacaste ese veneno en la Arena.

Lo miro a los ojos y en mi mente rememoro ese momento; ese había sido el instante en que había decidido que si los Vigilantes tenían que elegir entre vernos a Madge y a mí cometer suicidio, lo que habría significado no tener vencedor, y dejarnos vivir a ambos, escogerían lo último.

―Si el Vigilante jefe, Seneca Crane, hubiera sido más listo, te habría eliminado allí mismo. Pero tenía una desafortunada vena sentimental. Así que aquí estás. ¿Puedes adivinar dónde está él?― pregunta.

―Usted lo mató― aseguro de inmediato, porque, por la forma en la que lo dice, está claro que Seneca Crane ha sido ejecutado. Por mi culpa.

¿Me siento culpable? No lo creo, pero la noticia sí me cae como una piedra en el estómago.

El olor a rosas y sangre se ha hecho más fuerte ahora que sólo nos separa un escritorio. Hay una rosa en la solapa del Presidente Snow, lo que por lo menos sugiere una fuente para el perfume de flores, pero debe de estar genéticamente mejorada, porque ninguna rosa real huele como esa. Y en lo que respecta a la sangre... no lo sé.

―Palabras peligrosas para un joven que tiene tanto que perder― su tono, aunque calmado y hasta algo risueño, por alguna razón, me hiela la sangre; de nuevo, indirectamente, está amenazando a mi familia.

Tranquilízate, Gale, tranquilízate o todo puede irse al demonio.

―Lo lamento― murmuro, entre dientes, bajando la cabeza con pena aunque en realidad no siento más que rabia y asco.

Snow suspira sentimentalmente y me concede su indulgencia con un gesto vago.

―Después de eso, no había nada que hacer salvo dejarte interpretar tu pequeña obra. Y también fuiste bastante bueno con eso del adolescente enamorado La gente del Capitolio estaba bastante convencida. Desafortunadamente, no todos en los distritos se tragaron tu actuación.

Mi cara debe de registrar por lo menos un breve desconcierto, porque se explica.

―Esto, por supuesto, tú no lo sabes. No tienes acceso a información sobre el humor en otros distritos. En varios de ellos, sin embargo, la gente vio tu pequeño truco con el veneno como un acto de desafío, no un acto de amor. Y si un chico pobre y mal alimentado del Distrito 12, de entre todos los distritos, puede desafiar al Capitolio y salir impune, ¿qué va a impedirles a ellos hacer lo mismo?― dice― ¿Qué hay que prever, digamos, un levantamiento?

Lleva un momento para que esta frase surta su efecto. Después todo su peso me golpea.

― ¿Hubo levantamientos?― Pregunto, tan helado como eufórico ante la posibilidad.

Un levantamiento sería mi mayor sueño cumplido, lo que he esperado ansiosamente por tantos años. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo sé que eso no significaría nada bueno para mí ni mis seres queridos.

―Aún no. Pero vendrán si el curso de las cosas no cambia. Y es sabido que los levantamientos llevan a la revolución― el Presidente Snow se frota un punto sobre la ceja izquierda, el mismo punto donde yo mismo tengo jaquecas― ¿Tienes idea de lo que eso significaría? ¿Cuánta gente moriría? ¿A qué condiciones tendrían que enfrentarse los que sobrevivieran? Cualquiera que sean los problemas que alguien tenga con el Capitolio, créeme cuando lo digo, si este liberara su agarre sobre los distritos siquiera por un corto período, todo el sistema se colapsaría.

Me desconcierta su franqueza e incluso la sinceridad de su discurso. Como si su principal preocupación fuera el bienestar de los ciudadanos de Panem, cuando no hay nada más lejos de la realidad. No quiero decir las siguientes palabras en voz alta, mucho menos en su cara, pero lo hago:

―Debe de ser muy frágil, si un adolescente pobre y mal alimentado puede derribarlo.

Hay una larga pausa en la que me examina. Después se limita a decir:

―Es frágil, pero no en la forma en que tú supones.

Me mira, y casi puedo sentirme pequeño e insignificante frente a sus fríos ojos de serpiente.

Hay un golpeteo en la puerta, y el hombre del Capitolio mete la cabeza.

―Su madre quiere saber si desea té.

―Lo desearía. Desearía té― dice el presidente. La puerta se abre más, y allí está mi madre, sosteniendo una bandeja con el juego de porcelana que la madre de Madge, la esposa del alcalde, le regaló cuando nos mudamos aquí― Déjelo aquí, por favor― Coloca su libro en la esquina del escritorio y da unos golpecitos sobre el centro.

Mi madre coloca la bandeja en el escritorio. Contiene una tetera pequeña y tazas, crema y azúcar, y un plato de galletas glaseadas con flores cuidadosamente coloreadas. El glaseado sólo puede ser obra de Peeta Mellark, el hijo del panadero. Son las galletas que él prepara todas las mañanas y que mi madre y Madge le compran. Mis hermanos las adoran.

―Qué imagen tan agradable. Sabes, es gracioso con qué frecuencia la gente se olvida de que los presidentes también tienen que comer― dice encantadoramente el Presidente Snow. Su tono amigable parece relajar a mi madre un poco.

― ¿Puedo servirle otra cosa, señor? Puedo cocinarle algo más si tiene hambre― ofrece.

―No, esto no podría ser más perfecto. Gracias, señora Hawthorne― dice, claramente despidiéndola, pero ella no se marcha de inmediato.

―Mamá, ¿por qué no vas a ver si Madge necesita ayuda?― propongo, intentando parecer sereno― Aún no había preparado nada cuando salí.

Mi madre asiente, me lanza una mirada, y se va. El Presidente Snow vierte té para ambos y llena el suyo con crema y azúcar, después se toma su tiempo revolviendo. Presiento que ya ha dicho todo lo que tenía que decir y que está esperando a que yo responda.

―No pretendía empezar ningún levantamiento. Lo juro― le digo. Y es la verdad. Al inicio de los Juegos yo estaba listo para morir, todo lo que pasó después escapó completamente a mi control.

―Oh, sí que lo pretendías, aunque no fuera de forma consciente. ¿Crees que no te conozco? ¿Que no te he investigado? Conozco muy bien a los de tu clase, gente de manos maltratadas y mejillas hundidas, rencorosos y enojados. Pero eso no importa. Tu estilista resultó ser profético en su elección de vestuario. Gale Hawthorne, el chico del carro en llamas, has proporcionado la chispa que, de quedar desatendida, puede aumentar hacia un infierno que destruya Panem. ¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Ver morir todo lo que amas por algo que pudo evitarse?

Lo miro, y no puedo evitar que mis ojos se llenen de lágrimas, lágrimas de rabia e impotencia.

Siempre he querido una revolución, y ahora Snow me ha arrebatado hasta ese anhelo secreto. Lo ha convertido en una pesadilla.

―No.

―Muy bien. Eres inteligente.

Los dos guardamos silencio por espacio de unos segundos. Entonces una idea me asalta y embota mis sentidos.

― ¿Por qué no me mata ahora?― suelto de repente, apretando los puños sobre mis rodillas― Si todo lo que hago está mal, si solo le causo problemas, máteme.

― ¿Públicamente?― pregunta― Eso sólo añadiría más combustible a las llamas.

―Entonces arregle un accidente― no puedo creer que casi esté rogando porque me asesine, pero no puedo evitarlo. Ya no me importa la revolución, solo quiero que este sujeto nos deje en paz y vuelva al Capitolio.

― ¿Quién se lo creería? No tú, si estuvieras mirando.

Sus palabras me llenan de un terror indescriptible. ¿Qué es lo que eso significa? Estoy demasiado preocupado para entenderlo ahora.

―Entonces sólo dígame lo que quiere que haga y lo haré― ruego, completamente decidido a tragarme mi orgullo y someterme otra vez al Capitolio con tal de salvar a mi familia.

―Si sólo fuera tan sencillo― toma una de las galletas floreadas y la examina― Encantador. ¿Las hizo tu madre?

― ¿Qué importa?― no puedo creer que quiera hablar de galletas en este momento, y por primera vez, encuentro que no puedo sostenerle la mirada― Las hace Peeta, el panadero― contesto a regañadientes.

―O, sí. El simpático amigo de la señorita Undersee. ¿Peeta Mellark, verdad? Él y Madge son muy unidos... Y hablando de ella, ¿cómo está el amor de tu vida?

Lo miro una vez más y frunzo el ceño.

―No dañe a Madge. Ella no tiene nada que ver― pido, casi se lo exijo, pero él no parece escucharme.

― ¿Son felices viviendo juntos?

Esa pregunta me desconcierta, pero me da a entender que solo hablará bajo sus términos y nada más.

―Sí. Lo somos― miento; o no lo hago. Realmente nunca me había detenido a pensar en eso.

―Y dime, ¿en qué punto se dio cuenta del grado exacto de tu indiferencia?― pregunta, mojando su galleta en el té.

―Madge no me es indiferente.

―Tal vez no, pero tampoco estás tan encantado con ella como le hiciste creer al país.

― ¿Quién dice que no lo estoy?

―Yo― dice el presidente― Mudarte con ella fue una buena estrategia que ayudó bastante, pero no estaría aquí si fuera el único que tuviera dudas. ¿Cómo está tu linda prima?

― ¿Katniss?― su pregunta me descoloca, pero intento disimularlo― No lo sé... Yo no...― Mi repulsión ante esta conversación, ante el discutir mis sentimientos sobre dos de las personas que más me importan con el Presidente Snow, me supera.

―Hable, señor Hawthorne. A ella puedo matarla fácilmente si no llegamos a una feliz resolución― dice― No le estás haciendo ningún favor desapareciendo en el bosque con ella cada domingo mientras tu novia aguarda pacientemente en la casa que comparte contigo.

Me quedo sin palabras y la lengua se me pega al paladar sin que puedo hacer nada.

Si sabe esto, ¿qué más sabe? ¿Y cómo lo sabe? Mucha gente podría decirle que Katniss y yo nos pasamos los domingos cazando. ¿No aparecemos al final de todos ellos cargados de caza? ¿No lo hemos hecho durante años? La verdadera cuestión es qué cree él que sucede en el bosque más allá del Distrito 12. Seguro que no nos han estado rastreando allí. ¿O sí? ¿Nos podrían haber seguido? Eso parece imposible. Por lo menos por una persona. ¿Cámaras? Eso nunca se me pasó por la cabeza hasta este momento. El bosque siempre ha sido nuestro lugar seguro, nuestro lugar más allá del alcance del Capitolio, donde somos libres de decir lo que sentimos, ser quienes somos, sobre todo para mí. Por lo menos antes de los Juegos. Si nos han estado observando desde entonces, ¿qué es lo que han visto? A dos personas cazando, diciendo cosas traidoras contra el Capitolio, sí. Pero no a dos personas enamoradas, que es lo que parece ser la implicación del Presidente Snow. En ese sentido estamos seguros. A menos que...

Oh, no puedo creerlo.

Sólo sucedió una vez. Fue rápido e impulsivo, pero sucedió.

Después de que Madge y yo llegáramos a casa de los Juegos, pasaron varios meses antes de que viera a Katniss a solas. Primero estaban las celebraciones obligatorias. Un banquete para los vencedores al que tan sólo estaba invitada la gente de más categoría. Una fiesta para todo el distrito con comida gratis y entretenimientos traídos desde el Capitolio. El Día del Paquete, el primero de doce, durante el cual se le entregaban paquetes de comida a cada persona del distrito. Ese fue mi favorito. Ver a todos esos niños hambrientos en la Veta corriendo por allí, agitando latas de salsa de manzana, latas de carne, incluso golosinas. En casa, demasiado grandes como para llevarlas manualmente, estarían los sacos de grano, latas de aceite. Saber que una vez al mes durante un año todos recibirían otro paquete, esa fue una de las pocas veces en que me sentí bien de verdad por ganar los Juegos.

Así que entre las ceremonias y los eventos y los periodistas documentando cada movimiento mío mientras presidía y agradecía y besaba a Madge para el público, no tenía privacidad en absoluto. Después de unas cuantas semanas, las cosas se calmaron por fin. Los cámaras y los periodistas hicieron las maletas y se fueron a casa. Madge y yo asumimos la relación de amistad que habíamos mantenido desde entonces y nos mudamos juntos debido a que yo ya era mayor de edad. Mi familia se asentó en la casa de la Aldea de los Vencedores y la vida diaria del Distrito 12 -trabajadores a las minas, niños a la escuela- recuperó su ritmo normal. Esperé hasta que pensé que de verdad ya no había moros en la costa, y entonces un domingo, sin decírselo a nadie, me levanté horas antes del amanecer y salí hacia el bosque.

El tiempo aún estaba lo bastante cálido como para que no necesitara tomar precauciones. Empaqueté una bolsa llena de comidas especiales, pavo frío, queso, pan fresco y naranjas. Como siempre, la valla no estaba cargada y era fácil deslizarse hacia el bosque y recuperar mi arco y mis flechas. Fui a nuestro sitio, el de Katniss y mío, donde habíamos compartido el desayuno la mañana de la cosecha que me envió a los Juegos.

Esperé por lo menos dos horas. Había empezado a pensar que ella había renunciado a mí en las semanas que habían pasado, o que ya no le importaba. Que me odiaba, incluso. Y la idea de perderla para siempre, a mi mejor amiga, la única persona a la que le había confiado mis secretos, la única chica que había querido en toda mi vida, era tan dolorosa que no pude soportarla. No por encima de todo lo que había pasado. Podía sentir un nudo empezando a formarse en mi garganta de la forma en que hace cuando me pongo triste.

Entonces alcé la vista y allí estaba ella, a unos pocos metros de distancia, evitando mirarme a la cara.

Sin pensar siquiera, me levanté de un salto y la rodeé con los brazos, levantándola por los aires, haciendo un sonido raro que combinaba risa, ahogo y llanto. Ella me abrazaba con tanta fuerza que no podía verle la cara, jamás la había sentido tan frágil y pequeña junto a mi cuerpo, y pasó mucho, mucho tiempo antes de que la soltara, y eso fue porque no tenía mucha elección, ya que a ella le había dado un ataque de hipo increíblemente ruidoso y tenía que beber algo.

Hicimos lo de siempre ese día. Comimos el desayuno. Cazamos, pescamos y recolectamos. Hablamos de la gente de la ciudad, pero no sobre nosotros, su nueva vida sin mí o mi tiempo en la arena. Sólo sobre otras cosas. Para cuando estuvimos en el agujero en la valla que está más cerca del Quemador, me parece que creía de verdad que las cosas volverían a ser lo mismo, o incluso mejores. Que podríamos seguir adelante como siempre, o no; quise creer que Katniss, la siempre reticente Katniss, tal vez se había dado cuenta de que sentía por mí lo mismo que yo por ella.

Le había dado a Katniss toda la caza para canjear ya que mi familia y yo ya no lo necesitábamos. Le dije que no pasaría por el Quemador, incluso aunque tenía muchas ganas de ir allí, porque Madge y mi madre ni siquiera sabían que había ido a cazar y se estarían preguntando dónde estaba. Su cara de desilusión removió algo en mi interior; entonces, de pronto, mientras ella estaba pidiéndome revisar diariamente las trampas por las mañanas, sin pensarlo tomé su rostro entre mis manos y la besé.

Katniss no estaba preparada en absoluto. Creí que después de conocerla por tantos años sabría todo lo que había que saber sobre sus labios. Pero no me había imaginado lo cálidos se sentirían presionados contra los míos. Creo que ella hizo algún sonido en la parte baja de su garganta, y recuerdo vagamente mis dedos, cerrados con fuerza, posados contra sus mejillas. Ella tensó su cuerpo, entonces la solté y dije, "Tenía que hacerlo. Por lo menos una vez." Y me fui.

El camino a casa fue acompañado por mis pensamientos acerca de mi atrevimiento de besar a Katniss, y todas las veces que besé a Madge de la misma manera. No tenía sentido compararlo con los muchos besos que había intercambiado con ella. Aún no había decidido si alguno de esos contaba. Al final decidí no pensar más en ello y poner mi mejor cara para enfrentar a Madge al llegar a nuestra casa, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Esa semana me encargué de las trampas y dejé la carne en casa de la señora Everdeen. Pero no vi a Katniss hasta el domingo, porque el sábado estuve casi todo el día acompañando a Madge en casa de sus padres, intentando leer algunos de los periódicos del Capitolio. Tenía todo este discurso preparado, sobre cómo siempre quise que ella fuera mi novia y cómo planeaba huir del Distrito 12 y casarme con ella, pero al final no lo usé. Katniss actuó como si el beso nunca hubiera sucedido. Tal vez estaba esperando que yo dijera algo. En vez de ello, no sé porqué, me limité a fingir también que nunca había sucedido. Pero sí lo había hecho. Yo mismo había hecho añicos una barrera invisible entre nosotros y, con ella, cualquier esperanza que teníamos de recuperar nuestra antigua amistad sin complicaciones. Sin importar cuánto fingiera, nunca pude lograr que volviera a sentirse como antes. Ni con ella ni con Madge; todo era demasiado confuso. Me sentí pleno al besar a Katniss, pero también me sentí culpable por Madge. Y creo que todavía me siento de la misma forma.

Todo esto cruza mi cabeza en un instante mientras los ojos del Presidente Snow se clavan en mí tras la amenaza de matar a Katniss. Y no puedo evitar sentirme como un estúpido.

Tal vez no supiera nada de los potenciales levantamientos, pero sabía que estaban enfadados conmigo. En vez de actuar con la precaución extrema que la situación requería, ¿qué había hecho? Desde el punto de vista del presidente, había ignorado a Madge y alardeado de mi preferencia por la compañía de Katniss ante todo el distrito. Y haciendo eso había dejado claro que estaba, de hecho, burlándome del Capitolio. Ahora había puesto en peligro a Katniss y a su familia, la mía, y también a Madge, por mi despreocupación.

―No le haga daño a Katniss― ruego― Sólo es mi amiga. Ha sido mi amiga durante años. Eso es todo lo que hay entre nosotros. Además, ahora todo el mundo cree que somos primos.

―Sólo estoy interesado en cómo afecta a la dinámica de tu relación con Madge, y en consecuencia afectando al humor en los distritos.

―No afectará nada. Todos verán que estoy tan enamorado de ella como lo estaba durante la gira.

―Como lo estás― corrige el Presidente Snow.

―Como lo estoy― confirmo, casi temblando de pies a cabeza.

―Sólo que lo tienes que hacer aún mejor si se van a evitar los levantamientos. Esta gira será tu única oportunidad para darle la vuelta a las cosas.

―Lo sé. Lo haré. Convenceré a todos en los distritos, lo juro.

El Presidente Snow se levanta y se limpia los labios hinchados con una servilleta.

―Apunta más alto por si acaso te quedas corto.

Levanto la vista de nuevo, sin entender sus palabras.

― ¿Apuntar más alto?― Pregunto.

―Convénceme a mí― dice. Deja caer la servilleta y recoge su libro. No lo miro mientras se dirige hacia la puerta, así que me sobresalto cuandoo dice a mis espaldas― Por cierto, sé lo del beso.

Me quedo completamente paralizado ante la sorpresa mientras lo escucho abrir la puerta, y también me paralizo ante mi inmediata respuesta:

―Por favor, no se lo diga a Madge― ni sé porqué le pido eso, pero es lo primero que sale de mi boca.

―Descuida. Éste será un acuerdo estrictamente entre caballeros, señor Hawthorne.

Después la puerta se cierra tras él.

El olor a sangre... estaba en su aliento.

¿Qué es lo que hace? Pienso. ¿Beberla? Me lo imagino bebiéndola en una taza de té, mojando una galletita y sacándola goteando sangre roja y espesa.

En el exterior de la ventana, el coche vuelve a la vida, suave y silencioso como el ronroneo de un gato, después desaparece en la distancia. Se va tal y como llegó, sin llamar la atención.

La habitación parece estar dando vueltas, y tengo que levantarme y correr hasta el baño más próximo para arrojar todo lo que he comido esta mañana en el Quemador.

Una visita del Presidente Snow. Distritos al borde de levantamientos. Una amenaza de muerte directa hacia Katniss, con otras que la seguirían. Todos a quienes quiero condenados. ¿Y quién sabe quién más pagará por mis acciones? A no ser que le dé la vuelta a las cosas en esta gira. Calmar el descontento y tranquilizar la mente del presidente. ¿Y cómo? Demostrando al país sin sombra de duda que amo a Madge Undersee.

No puedo hacerlo, pienso. No soy tan bueno. Madge es la buena en esto, la que le agrada al público. Puede hacer que la gente se crea cualquier cosa. Yo soy el que se calla y se sienta y deja que ella hable por los dos tanto como sea posible. Pero no es Madge quien tiene que demostrar su amor. Soy yo.

Me quedo sentado junto al retrete, con la vista perdida en algún punto del piso de madera.

Estoy atrapado.

**oOo**

Realmente no sé cómo consigo salir de esa casa y enfrentar a todo mundo como si nada hubiera pasado, pero lo hago.

El resto del día es un borrón de imágenes y frases sin sentido hasta que estoy en la pequeña y lujosa sala del tren del Capitolio, solo esperando en silencio.

Sé que tengo que contarle a Madge lo que está pasando, pero primero necesito decírselo a Haymitch, pedir su consejo lo cual es irónico teniendo en cuenta que el año pasado me negaba a escucharlo. Pero fue gracias a él que pude salvarnos a los dos de la muerte, y, bien o mal, fue él quién me ayudó a planear cómo sacar a Madge del Estadio con vida.

Le debo muchas cosas a ése hombre, más de las que me gustaría.

Cuando parece que todos se han acostado ya, me levanto del sofá y voy hasta su puerta. Tengo que llamar varias veces antes de que responda, con una mirada asesina, como si estuviera convencido de que solo le traigo malas noticias.

― ¿Qué quieres?― dice, mareándome con la nube de vapores de licor que sale de su habitación.

―Tengo que hablar contigo.

― ¿Ahora?― Pregunta.

― ¿Qué? ¿Estás muy ocupado acaso?

―Más te vale que sea bueno― Haymitch espera, pero estoy seguro de que cualquier palabra que digamos en un tren del Capitolio está siendo grabada― ¿Y bien?

El tren empieza a frenar y por un segundo pienso que el Presidente Snow me está mirando y no aprueba que confíe en Haymitch y ha decidido seguir adelante y asesinarme aquí y ahora. Pero sólo estamos parando para repostar.

―Creo que necesito aire fresco― digo. Es una frase trillada, pero veo que los ojos de Haymitch se estrechan con comprensión.

―Sí; yo también― pasa por mi lado y se va por el pasillo, trastabillando hasta una puerta. Cuando consigue abrirla, una ráfaga de nieve nos golpea y Haymitch cae al suelo. Una encargada del Capitolio se apresura a ayudar, pero él rechaza su ayuda alegremente mientras sale a trompicones.

―Yo lo traeré― me apresuro a decir. Salto del tren y voy tambaleándome por la vía detrás de él, empapándome los zapatos de nieve, mientras me dirige más allá del final del tren, donde nadie nos oirá. Después se vuelve hacia mí y frunce el ceño, expectante.

― ¿Qué? Suéltalo.

Se lo cuento todo. Sobre la visita del presidente, sobre Katniss, sobre cómo todos vamos a morir si fracaso.

Su expresión se vuelve sobria, envejece bajo el brillo de las luces rojas traseras y se vuelve más serie y tajante.

―Entonces no puedes fracasar.

―Creo que eso es bastante obvio. Gracias― respondo con sarcasmo. Estoy a punto de explotar toda la tensión que he cargado sobre mis hombros durante todo el día.

Haymitch chasquea la lengua con desagrado y me mira fijo.

― ¿Qué quieres de mí, chico?

Esa simple pregunta lo desata todo.

― ¡Ayúdame!― grito. Haymitch y yo nunca nos hemos llevado bien, pero esta vez de verdad necesito de su ayuda― Necesito saber que me ayudarás; que tendré tu apoyo para sobrevivir a este viaje, y...

―No, Gale, no es sólo este viaje― me interrumpe, moviendo las manos delante de su cuerpo.

Me sobresalto y tuerzo los labios con perspicacia.

― ¿Qué quieres decir?

―Incluso si salieras adelante ahora, volverán en pocos meses a llevarnos a todos a los Juegos. Tú y Madge son mentores ahora; cada año de ahora en adelante. Y cada año revivirán el romance y publicarán los detalles de su vida privada, y jamás podrás hacer nada que no sea vivir feliz para siempre con esa chica.

El pleno impacto de lo que está diciendo me golpea aún más duro que una bofetada.

Nunca tendré una vida con Katniss, ni siquiera si ella me acepta. Nunca me permitirán casarme con ella. Tendré que estar eternamente enamorado de Madge. El Capitolio insistirá en ello. Tal vez tenga unos pocos años, porque ella acaba de cumplir diecisiete, pero pronto no bastará solo con vivir juntos.

Y después...

― ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?― Me presiona.

Asiento. Quiere decir que sólo hay un futuro, si quiero mantener a mis seres queridos con vida y seguir con vida yo mismo. Tendré que casarme con Madge.

Accedí a vivir con ella porque soy consciente de que metí la pata hasta el fondo con el Capitolio, que actué sin pensar ante la posibilidad de poder salvarnos a ambos, y, porqué no, de burlar al presidente en el camino. Fue una estupidez, lo sé, por eso me vi en la obligación de fingir estar locamente enamorado de ella, que estoy tan cegado de amor que no pude el resistir pedirle que viviera conmigo. No soy estúpido, y sabía que todo esto, tarde o temprano, podría terminar con una boda, una familia e hijos, o, en el mejor se los casos, en un compromiso eterno. Y sabía que no era justo, ni para ella ni para mí, pero si de algo estaba seguro era de que haría lo posible por mantenerla a salvo a ella y a todos quienes amamos y que yo he puesto en peligro. Pero tener la confirmación de esa sospecha es más de lo que puedo resistir.

—No la amo. No de esa forma— confieso, aunque mis sentimientos son realmente demasiado confusos, casi como si Haymitch pudiera hacer o decir algo para evitar todo aquello.

Haymitch se encoge de hombros y se da vuelta para regresar al tren. Aún sobre las vías, antes de volver a subir al vagón, me da una palmadita en el hombro y dice:

―Podría haber sido mucho peor, y lo sabes.

Sube al tren y se aleja por el pasillo, llevándose el olor a vino consigo.

Me quedo allí parado por un buen rato. No quiero enfrentar a Madge todavía; en realidad no puedo hacerlo. ¿Qué se supone que voy a decirle? ¿Prepárate porque Snow nos va a obligar a casarnos?

Me siento en las escaleras de metal y levanto la vista hacia las estrellas, pensando en mi conversación con Haymitch. Todo lo que ha dicho sobre las expectaciones del Capitolio es cierto, al igual que mi futuro con Madge, e incluso su último comentario. Por supuesto, podría haberme ido mucho peor que Madge. Pero eso no es lo importante, ¿o sí? Una de las pocas libertades que tenemos en el Distrito 12 es el derecho a casarnos con quien nos plazca o a no casarnos en absoluto. Y ahora hasta eso me ha sido arrebatado. Me pregunto si el Presidente Snow insistirá en que tengamos hijos. Yo siempre he querido tener hijos, formar una familia con niños corriendo por doquier. Si los tenemos, tendrán que enfrentarse a la cosecha cada año. ¿Y no sería todo un espectáculo ver al hijo no sólo de uno, sino de dos vencedores, elegido para la Arena? Ya han habido hijos de vencedores cosechados. Siempre es causa de mucha excitación y genera mucho de qué hablar sobre cómo la suerte no está de parte de esa familia. Pero sucede con demasiada frecuencia como para tratarse sólo de suerte. Siempre he estado convencido de que el Capitolio lo hace a propósito, y me temo que dados todos los problemas que he causado, probablemente haya garantizado a cualquier hijo mío un puesto en los Juegos.

Entonces pienso en Haymitch, soltero, sin familia, ahogando al mundo en la bebida. Podría haber elegido a cualquier mujer del distrito y formar una familia, con hijos, y, posteriormente, nietos. Y en cambio eligió la soledad. No, no la soledad. Más bien el confinamiento solitario; alejado de todo y de todos, viviendo como una coraza vacía. Sin hijos ni nietos jamás tendría que sufrir la pérdida de alguno de ellos a manos del Capitolio.

Y empiezo a sentir que lo entiendo.

Mi mente busca alternativas frenéticamente. No puedo dejar que el Presidente Snow me condene a esto. Incluso aunque suponga terminar con mi vida. Antes que eso, sin embargo, intentaría huir. ¿Qué harían si simplemente me esfumara? ¿Si desapareciera en el bosque y nunca más volviera a salir? De hecho, ya lo había pensado antes. Muy poco probable pero no imposible. Incluso ahora podría escapar; correr en línea recta por la nieve, y nadie notaría mi ausencia hasta que fuera demasiado tarde... Pero la falla primordial de ese plan sería que de hacerlo estaría abandonando a mi familia y a los demás a su suerte. No puedo hacer eso.

Sacudo la cabeza para aclararla. Este no es el momento de hacer locos planes de escape. Tengo que concentrarme en la Gira de la Victoria. Los destinos de demasiadas personas dependen de que ofrezca un buen espectáculo.

**oOo**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Continuará…**

**.**

* * *

**.**

_**N** del **A:**_

**Gracias a todos quienes dejaron sus reviews.**

**Lamento la demora pero apenas dispongo de tiempo últimamente :)**

**Hasta la próxima!**

**H.S.**


	4. 3 El Distrito 11

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de _The Hunger Games_ no me pertenecen.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**3**

**El Distrito 11**

**.**

* * *

**oOo**

Ni siquiera puedo pretender que estoy durmiendo. Me paso la noche observando la espalda de Gale en la oscuridad. Sé que él tampoco duerme, pero se esfuerza por demostrarme lo contrario para no tener que hablar conmigo.

Me preocupa. Quiero preguntarle qué es lo que le pasa, qué está mal para así entre los dos poder solucionarlo, pero no me atrevo.

Al pasar tanto tiempo con Gale aprendí que si quieres algo de él debes ser paciente y dejar que él mismo se acerque a ti. Si intentas presionarlo no obtendrás nada, sólo que se encierre aún más en su coraza.

El amanecer llega antes que el sueño, y allí está Effie, golpeando en nuestra puerta para llamarme solo a mí.

― ¿Quieres que despierte a Gale?― pregunto, sin salir de la cama.

― ¡Oh no, no, no! Déjalo dormir un poco más. Solo te necesitamos a ti, querida. ¡Cinco minutos!― canturrea y después se va. Escucho sus tacones por todo el corredor.

Me levanto y busco algo que ponerme en los cajones antes de ir hasta el vagón comedor. Me cambio en el baño y regreso a la habitación sólo para asegurarme de que Gale sigue dormido, o que al menos finge estarlo. Todo sigue exactamente igual.

No me esmero mucho en arreglarme hoy, pero no importa, ya que debido a que es un día de viaje me pasaré todo el día recibiendo las atenciones de mi equipo de preparación, o al menos eso me explica Effie durante el desayuno.

No me extraña. He leído que en el sur de Panem jamás cae nieve o se arruinarían las cosechas, así que supongo que deberé mostrar mucha más piel que en casa en cada parada, y mi ayudante no hace más que confirmarlo:

―En el Distrito 11 casi siempre hace un magnífico día soleado― dice Effie con una sonrisa tan blanca como la nieve.

El Distrito 11. Nuestra primera parada. El hogar de la pequeña Rue...

Se me estruja el corazón al recordarla, y no puedo evitar preguntarme qué pensará Gale al respecto. De seguro preferiría empezar en cualquier otro distrito y pasar del 11. Pero así no es como funciona la Gira de la Victoria. Habitualmente empieza en el Distrito 12 y después va en orden descendente de distrito hasta el 1, seguido del Capitolio. El distrito del vencedor se salta y se reserva para el final de todo. Ya que el 12 ofrece la celebración menos fabulosa de todas, que habitualmente consiste sólo una cena para los tributos y un rally de victoria en la plaza, donde nadie tiene pinta de estarse divirtiendo en lo más mínimo, es probablemente mejor sacarnos de en medio tan pronto como sea posible. Pero este año, por primera vez desde que Haymitch ganó, la parada final de la gira será el 12, y el Capitolio será de lo más generoso con las festividades.

― ¿Dónde están los demás?― Pregunto, mirando a Effie con duda.

―Oh, quién sabe dónde está Haymitch― resopla. En realidad no esperaba a Haymitch porque probablemente esté aún acostándose― Cinna estuvo despierto hasta tarde organizando tu vagón de vestuario. Debe de tener más de un centenar de vestidos para ti. Tu ropa de noche es exquisita, y me encantan tus diseños. Oh, y el equipo de Gale probablemente aún esté durmiendo.

― ¿Por qué?

―Porque él no necesita tanta preparación como tú, querida― canturrea mientras observa su reflejo en una cuchara de plata.

― ¿Por eso no querías que lo despertara?

―Exacto. Anda, come Madge.

Empiezo mi desayuno en silencio, y mi equipo no tarda en aparecerse por la puerta, pidiendo café con extraños berridos y compartiendo pastillas de brillantes colores. Por lo que he visto, nunca se levantan antes de mediodía a no ser que haya algún tipo de emergencia nacional, como el vello de mi cuerpo.

Es una tortura a la que ya estoy acostumbrada. Desde que empecé a crecer mi madre me enseñó todos esos rituales a los que una mujer debe someterse, es decir, la depilación, el maquillaje y demás. No hay mucho vello que quitar debido a que he hecho la mayor parte del trabajo en casa, pero aun así tienen que exfoliarme de pies a cabeza. Me sumerjo en una bañera llena de una solución espesa y maloliente, mientras mi cara y cabello son embadurnadas con cremas. Dos baños más siguen, con otros mejunjes menos ofensivos. Me depilan y restriegan y masajean hasta que quedo en carne viva.

Cuando los tres están trabajando en los arreglos finales Flavius me alza la barbilla y suspira.

―Es una vergüenza que Cinna dijera que no se te hicieran alteraciones.

— ¿Luzco mal?— pregunto con algo de miedo. No es que sea vanidosa, pero no me gustaría verme como un monstruo tampoco.

― ¡Que va, querida! Eres una verdadera preciosidad con tu cuerpo perfecto, el hermoso cabello y esos increíbles ojos azules— dice Octavia, con algo de resentimiento— Pero creo que toda esa belleza podría resaltar mucho más con algunos retoques o tatuajes, o unos centímetros menos de caderas, ¿no creen?

―Cuando sea mayor― dice Venia― La belleza natural no es para siempre. Cinna tendrá que dejarnos.

Siento un escalofrío recorrerme la espalda con tan sólo imaginar lo que harían conmigo si pudieran, pero trato de pensar mucho en eso y sonreír.

Respeto las modas, pero ni aunque me obliguen me teñiré la piel de verde ni me implantaré gemas o bigotes en el rostro. Vi todas esas cosas y más en la gente del Capitolio. Esa gente no parece tener la más mínima idea de lo monstruosos que nos parecen a los demás en los distritos, y la verdad no quiero unirme a su circo del horror, como Gale suele llamarlo.

Recién soy libre a la hora de la comida, y voy hasta el comedor sólo para darme cuenta de que Effie, Cinna, Portia, Haymitch y Gale han empezado sin mí, así que saludó a todos y me siento junto a mi supuesto novio.

Hablamos un rato sobre la comida y lo bien que se duerme en los trenes. Todo el mundo está lleno de excitación por la Gira. Bueno, todo el mundo excepto Haymitch. Él está callado, seguramente con resaca, y mordisquea un trozo de pan. Yo me sirvo un poco de arroz, verduras y ternera, pero noto que Gale juguetea con su plato de caldo, mirando hacia la nada, como si su cuerpo estuviera aquí pero su mente no. Ni siquiera me mira cuando me siento, y ni se da por enterado de mi presencia.

Portia y los demás tratan de incluirlo en la conversación, pero simplemente no les hace caso. En algún punto, el tren se detiene. El conductor anuncia que no será tan sólo una parada para repostar, alguna parte no funciona y tienen que sustituirla. Requerirá por lo menos una hora. Esto le provoca un ataque a Effie. Saca su horario y empieza a trabajar en cómo el retraso impactará en cada evento durante el resto de nuestras vidas, y me doy cuenta de que por primera vez Gale alza la vista, lanzándole esa mirada que yo ya conocía bien, la que advierte que claramente va a estallar en cualquier momento.

― ¡Cierra la estúpida boca de una vez, Effie!― grita, golpeando su plato y arrojándolo al suelo. Todos en la mesa lo miramos, incluso Haymitch.

—Gale— se escandaliza Portia, alzando una mano para tocarle el hombro, pero él la ignora.

—Déjenme en paz— masculla, levantándose y abandonando el vagón comedor, dejándonos a todos con la boca abierta.

—Iré a hablar con él— digo rápidamente, limpiándome la boca con mi servilleta— Disculpen. Gale no se ha sentido bien últimamente.

Me despido con una sonrisa nerviosa y salgo por el corredor.

Escuchó una alarma al final del pasillo y encuentro la puerta de salida abierta y forzada, sin duda por mano de Gale. Y me asomo al exterior esperando sentir el aire helado y ver nieve, pero el aire es cálido y agradable sobre mi piel. Los árboles aún tienen hojas verdes. ¿Cuánto al sur hemos llegado en un día?

El sol me molesta en los ojos, pero me esfuerzo para poder ver, y encuentro a Gale caminando por las vías, también intentando protegerse del la luz.

— ¡Gale!— lo llamo, pero me ignora, así que con algo de miedo me sostengo de la escalerilla de metal y también bajo del tren para seguirlo— ¡Gale, espera!— lo vuelvo a llamar, pero sus pies siguen avanzando por la vía, pasando el final del tren, dejándolo atrás. Después de un centenar de metros finalmente se detiene, se deja caer al suelo y se sienta allí, mirando a la distancia. En éste punto me detengo un momento y suspiro. Al menos no intentará huir.

Le doy unos cuantos minutos antes de acercarme, y después de un rato camino hacia él sobre las vías, con mucho cuidado de no caerme y lastimarme.

—Gale.

―Déjame solo, Madge― dice, mirándose los pies— No quiero hablar ahora.

―No voy a dejarte. Somos un equipo, ¿lo olvidas?― digo, frunciendo el ceño mientras me acomodo el vestido para sentarme a su lado. Si algo me ha enseñado Gale en todo este tiempo que vivimos juntos es a ser tan obstinada como él cada que la ocasión lo amerita.

―Un equipo...― repite, soltando un largo resoplido— Se verá bonito en nuestras lápidas...— suspira, jugando con un manojo de hierba entre sus dedos.

― ¿De qué hablas?― preguntó, acomodando la falda de mi vestido una vez más― ¿Las lápidas de quién? Gale, ¿qué está pasando?

Él me mira fijamente por un rato, y lo veo dudar. Sus ojos grises tienen un brillo extraño, y las ojeras bajo ellos lo delatan. Algo le preocupa.

—No es nada. No sé porqué dije eso— responde con evasivas tras unos segundos, inspirando profundamente mientras desvía el rostro. Después guardamos silencio por un largo rato en el que una cálida brisa trae algún un refrescante aroma a tierra húmeda y algo ligeramente dulce.

—Hay árboles de fruta por allá— explica Gale, señalando hacia un costado, aunque yo no veo nada— Es ése aroma dulce. Deben estar detrás de esos setos.

Me sorprende que parece adivinar mis pensamientos.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Él se encoge de hombros y dobla las rodillas hasta pagarlas al pecho. En esa posición casi parece un niño.

—Prácticamente crecí en el bosque. Cuando la fruta está demasiado madura se cae del árbol y al romperse suelta un olor dulce; tenemos suerte, porque cuando se pudre el olor es nauseabundo.

Los dos nos quedamos callados por un rato, y, cuando creo que pasa un tiempo prudencial, vuelvo a hablarle:

— ¿Por qué le gritaste a Effie, Gale?— suelto, sin poder contenerme. Sé que no la soporta, pero nunca se ha portado tan descortés con ella. Y Gale una vez más no responde de inmediato, sino que se toma su tiempo para reflexionar.

—Creo que estuvo mal— dice, encogiéndose de hombros otra vez.

—Sí. Fue muy grosero, e inapropiado.

Él me mira e inspira profundamente.

―Lo sé. Lo siento. Hablaré con ella luego— asegura y cruza los tobillos, sosteniéndose las rodillas con los brazos y volviendo a quedarse callado.

—Gale, si algo te molesta puedes decirme— insisto, tocando su brazo— Acordamos no tener secretos, ¿recuerdas?

Él no parece escucharme a la primera; por el contrario, se retrae mucho más en algún lugar de su mente. Levanta la vista al cielo despejado y la deja allí, pensativo, durante un momento que se me hace eterno.

—Alguna vez... ¿Has pensado en tener una familia?— dice de repente, sin mirarme— Un esposo, hijos...un perro, ¿por qué no?— sonrío cuando dice eso y él también lo hace, arrancando unas briznas de hierba para arrojarlas sobre sus botas.

Y al igual que él, me tomo unos segundo para responder.

—Cuando creces con dos padres que nunca tienen tiempo para ti aprendes a crear tu mundo perfecto de fantasía para no sentirte tan sola...— digo, llevándome las rodillas al pecho también para sentirme más cómoda— Cuando era niña imaginaba que un día conocería a al quien que me amaría con locura; me casaría con él y tendríamos tres o cuatro niños para que la casa siempre esté llena de ruido... Y así ya nunca estaría sola de nuevo.

—Sí, sé lo que es eso— lo veo sonreír, mirando hacia el horizonte otra vez.

— ¿Y tú?

— ¿Yo? Ya tengo una familia demasiado grande y ruidosa— ríe, y yo también.

—Pero no es eso a lo que refiero. ¿Te gustaría casarte? ¿Tener hijos?— es tonto pero me sonrojo al preguntar eso.

Como si tuviera alguna oportunidad. ¡Tonta, Madge!

—Por supuesto— asegura, bajando la mirada e ignorando mi ceño fruncido— O por lo menos así era antes de...ya sabes― hace un pausa y suspira de nuevo, cerrando los ojos un momento― Lo siento― dice. No estoy segura de por qué dice eso y él parece notarlo, así que lo aclara― Lamento haberte arrastrado a todo esto conmigo― añade, y entonces entiendo lo que quiere decir.

―No hay nada por lo que debas disculparte. Sólo nos estabas manteniendo con vida a los dos― me encojo de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto― Hicimos lo necesario para sobrevivir. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada.

Gale me mira con sus profundos ojos grises otra vez y las comisuras de sus labios se estiran levemente hacia arriba.

― ¿Sabes? Creo que te he juzgado mal, hija del alcalde― sonríe― Eres una buena cómplice.

Suelto una risita tonta para esconder el calor de mis mejillas.

―Vaya. ¿Acaso eso fue un cumplido, señor Hawthorne?

―Eso parece... Raro, ¿no?― se ríe.

Su franqueza me toma por sorpresa. Nunca antes habíamos hablando del futuro. Me da gusto que él se sienta lo suficientemente cómodo como para abrirse más conmigo, pero necesito saber qué es lo que pasa para que esté portándose así. Es extraño que Gale sea tan abierto, lo cual es una señal inequívoca de que algo anda mal.

—Gale, ¿qué es lo que pasa?— insisto, dejando todos los rodeos de lado. La voz me tiembla ligeramente, y veo que él lo nota— ¿Qué quería el presidente contigo?— preguntó lo que me ha estado molestando desde ayer.

Gale vacila y me doy cuenta de que evita mirarme a la cara. Sin embargo, no tarda en sonreírme. O al menos eso intenta, porque su expresión despreocupada no me convence del todo.

―No fue nada importante― dice, encogiéndose de hombros.

― ¿Cómo que no? El presidente no haría una visita en persona por nada― insisto.

Gale chasquea la lengua.

―No dije que no fue nada, dije que no era importante. No hablamos de ti, si eso te preguntas― dice después de un rato, cambiando el tema con una sonrisa. No puedo evitar sonreír también, pero sólo por un momento. Después vuelvo a mirarlo, seria, y pongo una mano en su mejilla para evitar que desvíe la vista.

―Gale― lo llamo; él me mira enseguida, incómodo pero expectante― Dijimos que nada de secretos, ¿lo recuerdas?― asiente― Entonces, dime, ¿qué quería el presidente contigo?

Gale se mueve y desvía la vista; creo que veo duda en sus ojos. Entonces endurece su expresión un segundo, y luego vuelve a relajarla, mirándome con fijeza.

―Madge, ¿confías en mí?― suelta, tomándome completamente por sorpresa.

―Por supuesto― aseguro, perdiéndome por un segundo en lo gris de sus ojos; son oscuros y apagados, pero si uno mira atentamente puede darse cuenta de la gran cantidad de emociones que son capaces de reflejar. Eso me hace olvidar hasta mi nombre.

Él entonces suspira y desvía la vista, acariciándose los dedos como si tratara de despertarlos.

―Entonces créeme que todo está bien― me vuelve a sonreír― Snow no quería nada importante. Sólo eran instrucciones.

― ¿Estás seguro?

Gale frunce el ceño y parpadea.

―Sí. Tú no tienes de qué preocuparte. El público ya te ama, sólo debes seguir luciendo igual de bonita.

Me sonrojo ante esa apreciación de mi apariencia, pero me obligo a recobrar el temple de inmediato. Gale, por su parte, sólo estira las piernas y vuelve a mirar hacia el horizonte, sumiéndose una vez más en sus propios pensamientos.

―Gale― vuelvo a llamarlo, haciendo que me mire, curioso y algo ¿incómodo? No lo sé a ciencia cierta― Somos un equipo, ¿verdad?― le suelto tras una larga bocanada de aire.

Siento su mirada penetrante de nuevo sobre mí, y luego su mano, fuerte y grande, acariciando la mía con suavidad mientras me sonríe. Es bueno sentir de nuevo sus dedos entrelazados con los míos, no por el espectáculo sino por auténtica amistad.

―Claro que sí, Madge― dice― Siempre seremos el mejor equipo de todos... Yo cazo, tú cocinas y Haymitch bebe, ¿lo recuerdas? Estamos juntos en esto, y lo estaremos hasta el final.

Sonrío ante su respuesta, pero, extrañamente, una parte mía no le cree, aunque no hago nada para demostrarlo. Hemos tenido un gran avance hoy como para echarlo a perder con mis dudas, sin embargo, esa misma parte me dice que algo está pasando, pero quiero confiar en Gale y creer que todo estará bien.

―Está bien, pero odiaría que volvieras a mentirme...― le advierto. Él arquea las cejas.

―Descuida. Te doy mi palabra.

― ¿Regresamos al comedor?

―Nah. Quedémonos aquí un rato más― me dice, estirándose.

Nos quedamos unos minutos más en silencio porque no hay que decir. Ya lo sabemos todo el uno del otro; no en vano hemos vivido en la misma casa por meses.

Sé que Gale ama el silencio, las lluvias de verano y las fresas silvestres; que su color favorito es el azul de un cielo despejado, que le gustan las cosas agridulces y las mentas, pero detesta las golosinas muy empalagosas. Que ama la música tanto como yo, y aunque no sabe tocarla le gusta que yo lo haga para él. Sé que no puede dormir después del amanecer, y que todos los días tiene que inspeccionar la casa antes de salir, más como hábito que por paranoia. Lo sé todo sobre él, y lo amo por los pequeños detalles que incluso él mismo ignora.

Así estoy de loca.

Y aunque sea a fuerza de costumbre él lo sabe todo sobre mí también, o al menos lo más importante, como que me encantan las rosas, razón por la que le ordenó a uno de los encargados de mantenimiento que siempre haya rosas recién cortadas en la casa cada mañana, aunque él piensa que no lo sé. Sabe que también adoro las fresas silvestres y el pato asado, que me gusta dormir hasta tarde y por eso nunca levanta las cortinas ni hace ruido al irse. Son cosas que uno inevitablemente aprende al pasar tanto tiempo con otra persona, pero que procure hacerlas siempre por mí, traerme fresas y dejarme dormir hasta tarde, significa que, de alguna forma, le importo. Sino no se molestaría en tenerlas tan presente. O eso me gusta pensar.

― ¿Anoche pudiste dormir?― pregunto cuando noto sus ojeras una vez más, y Gale me observa de soslayo.

―No mucho. La gira me trae un poco inquieto― admite con recelo.

―Ah. Lo noté― digo, y vuelvo a quedarme callada. No sé porqué no le creo una palabra. Es decir, sí creo que la Gira de la Victoria pueda ponerlo un poco ansioso, pero Gale ha pasado por tanto ya que dudo que esa sea la razón real de su insomnio.

Él es alguien fuerte, y a los fuertes sólo les asustan las extremadamente malas.

Un silbido nos avisa que el tren volverá a andar, así que, resignado, Gale se levanta y me extiende la mano. Volvemos al tren de la mano, y mientras caminamos por las vías me acuerdo de lo sucedido en el almuerzo.

―Deberías disculparte con Effie― reprocho― Te portaste muy mal con ella.

―Tal vez luego.

― ¡Gale!

―Lo haré luego, no arruines el momento― sonríe de lado y me ayuda a subir al vagón. Seguimos de la mano por uno de los corredores

― ¿Adónde vamos? Todos deben seguir en el comedor...

―Aún no quiero ver a nadie― me dice, haciendo una mueca― Me disculparé luego. Hay algo que quiero enseñarte.

Vamos al último vagón del tren. Hay sillas y sofás para sentarse, pero lo que es extraordinario es que las ventanas traseras se retraen hacia el techo así que estás en el exterior, al aire libre.

El cielo está despejado y de un bonito color azul, tal y como a Gale le gusta. Minutos después adivino que estamos cerca del Distrito 11 porque empezamos a ver inmensos campos abiertos con manadas de ganado vacuno pastando en ellos, tan distinto a nuestro hogar lleno de bosque.

―Vaya... Nunca había visto vacas tan gordas... Y vivas. Una sola de ellas me hubiera hecho rico en el Quemador― sonríe Gale, levantándose para poder ver mejor el paisaje. De repente parece de mejor ánimo.

Reducimos un poco la velocidad y creo que vamos a hacer otra parada, cuando una enorme valla aparece ante nosotros. La sonrisa de Gale se borra al instante, y toda su concentración pasa a ella.

Alzándose por lo menos a diez metros de altura y coronada por espirales retorcidas de alambre de espino, hace que la del Distrito 12 parezca infantil. Los ojos de Galr rápidamente inspeccionan la base, que está alineada con enormes placas de metal.

―No habría forma de salir por debajo de esas para salir a cazar― dice, irónico, estirando el cuello. Después vemos las torres de vigía, colocadas a intervalos regulares, ocupadas por guardias armados, tan fuera de lugar entre los campos de flores salvajes que los rodean.

―Esto es demasiado― dice Gale, frunciendo el ceño― Por lo que hablé con Rue sabía de que las reglas en el Distrito 11 se hacían cumplir de forma más agresiva que en casa, pero nunca había imaginado algo como esto...

Me paro a su lado y los dos contemplamos a un vigía que nos mira un momento antes de volver a su puesto.

―Parecen preparados para una guerra― digo― ¿Acaso los agricultores necesitan tanta custodia?

Gale se encoge de hombros, pero no deja de mirar todo con atención.

Ahora empiezan los cultivos, extendiéndose hasta más allá de donde alcanza la vista. Hombres, mujeres y niños llevando sombreros de paja para protegerse del sol se incorporan, se giran hacia nosotros, se toman un momento para estirar la espalda mientras ven pasar nuestro tren. Puedo ver huertas en la distancia, y me pregunto si es allí donde Rue habría trabajado, recolectando la fruta de las ramas más delgadas en las cumbres de los árboles.

Pequeñas comunidades de cabañas (en comparación las casas de chapa en la Veta son de clase alta) aparecen aquí y allá, pero están todas desiertas.

― ¿Dónde estarán todos?

―Debe de necesitarse cada mano para la cosecha― responde Gale.

Los campos siguen y siguen. No puedo creer la extensión del Distrito 11.

― ¿Cuánta personas crees que viven aquí?― pregunto. Gale sacude la cabeza.

―Parece que muchas.

Asiento. Supongo que tampoco lo sabe. En la escuela se refieren a él como un distrito grande, eso es todo. Sin cifras reales sobre la población. Mi padre una vez había comentado que el 11 podía por lo menos triplicar fácilmente la población de nuestro distrito, pero tampoco parecía tener una idea clara.

―No sé qué es peor; si pasarse doce horas encerrado en una oscura mina o todo un día recolectando miles de campos bajo éste sol abrasador― dice Gale con amargura. La inmensidad de este sitio parece no acabar nunca. Pero sí se termina para nosotros cuando Effie entra al vagón y nos manda a vestirnos. Gale aprovecha la ocasión y masculla una disculpa, y ella le sonríe amistosamente, desestimando el asunto.

Effie podrá ser exasperante a veces, pero en verdad es muy buena persona cuando se lo propone, igual que Gale.

Voy a mi compartimento y dejo que mi equipo de preparación me peine y maquille. Cinna me deja usar uno de mis propios vestidos, rosa y con mangas de seda, adornados con una bella flor sosteniendo la mitad de mi cabello que él hizo para mí.

―Luces hermosa― me dice― Pero no puedes salir sin esto― recupera mi insignia del sinsajo de la cómoda y la prende en mi vestido con mucho cuidado― Listo. Ahora sí eres mi chica en llamas.

Sonrío y los dos salimos al vagón principal, donde Gale y Portia esperan. Effie llega a los pocos segundos y repasa el programa una última vez. En algunos distritos los vencedores conducen por la ciudad mientras los residentes los aclaman. Pero en el 11, tal vez porque no hay una ciudad, para empezar, estando todo tan esparcido, o quizás porque no quieren gastar a tanta gente en tiempo de cosecha, la aparición pública está confinada a la plaza. Tiene lugar ante el Edificio de Justicia, una inmensa estructura de mármol. En otros tiempos debió de ser algo de gran belleza, pero el tiempo ha hecho su trabajo. Incluso en televisión puedes ver la hiedra cubriendo la decadente fachada y la bajada del tejado. No es como el de casa, que es igual de viejo pero al menos recibe constante mantenimiento. La plaza en sí misma está rodeada de escaparates venidos a menos, la mayoría de los cuales están abandonados. Donde quiera que sea que la gente bien viva en el Distrito 11, no es aquí.

Toda nuestra aparición pública estará situada en el exterior de aquello a lo que Effie se refiere como la galería, la extensión con baldosas entre las puertas frontales y la escalera que está ensombrecida por un techo sujeto por columnas. Gale y yo seremos presentados, el alcalde del 11 leerá un discurso en nuestro honor, y responderemos con un agradecimiento por guión proporcionado por el Capitolio. Si un vencedor tuviera algún aliado especial entre los tributos muertos, se considera bueno agregar también varios comentarios personales. Cada vez que intentaba hablar sobre eso con Gale me respondía con alguna evasiva, pero por suerte yo tengo algo preparado, y con varias leves alteraciones, puede servir para ambos. Al final de la ceremonia nos obsequiarán una placa conmemorativa, y después podremos retirarnos al Edificio de Justicia, donde será servida una cena especial. Ya me sé la rutina de memoria, pues en el Distrito 12 siempre tenía que estar presente en cada gira y recibir a todos los vencedores junto a mi padre, pero aun así se siente extraño estar del otro lado ahora, y sin mi padre coordinando todo.

Mientras el tren entra en la estación del Distrito 11, Cinna le da los últimos retoques a mi conjunto, cambiando mi flor de plata por una de oro metálico, y luego Gale y yo nos quedamos solos frente a la salida, esperando a que el tren se detenga.

― ¿Sabes? Siempre me ha gustado tu sinsajo― dice, mirando mi insignia con curiosidad― Es como un símbolo de lucha, o algo así. Y me recuerda mucho a Rue...

Yo parpadeo y me lo quito. A decir verdad solo lo usaba como una reliquia familiar. Nunca le di un significado especial, pero ahora que Gale lo dice creo que tiene razón.

―Es verdad. Deberías tenerlo tú.

― ¿Qué? No, es tuyo. Fue de tu tía, y no...

―Está bien. Después de todo tú no tienes un símbolo, ¿o sí?― levanto la mano para prenderle mi insignia en la solapa izquierda de su chaqueta azul― Mira, parece que siempre ha pertenecido allí, ¿no crees?

Él no dice nada, pero la leve sonrisa de su rostro es suficiente.

A decir verdad, nunca me sentí muy cómoda siendo la portadora del único legado de Maysilee Donner, y debo admitir que el pequeño sinsajo luce mil veces mejor en el orgulloso pecho de Gale que decorando mis vestidos.

No hay comité de bienvenida en la plataforma, sólo una cuadrilla de ocho agentes de la paz que nos dirigen a la parte trasera de una furgoneta acorazada. Effie bufa cuando la puerta se cierra con un desagradable sonido detrás de nosotros.

―Pareciera que fuésemos criminales― dice, acomodándose la peluca para ahorrarse el bochorno.

La furgoneta nos deja detrás del Edificio de Justicia. Nos llevan rápidamente al interior. Puedo oler que están preparando una excelente comida, pero no bloquea los olores a moho y putrefacción. No nos han dejado tiempo para curiosear. Mientras vamos en línea hasta la entrada delantera, puedo oír cómo empieza a sonar el himno en la plaza. Alguien me pone un micrófono de clip. De inmediato Gale me sujeta la mano izquierda. El alcalde nos está presentando mientras las inmensas puertas se abren con un gruñido.

― ¡Grandes sonrisas!― Dice Effie, y nos da un empujoncito. Nuestros pies empiezan a moverse hacia delante.

Gale se ve muy nervioso, así que apreto su mano con fuerza, a lo que él responde también apretando la mía. Nada puede quitarme de la cabeza que algo le pasa, pero no es el momento ni el lugar para hablar de ello.

Salimos de la mano; yo sonrío pero a Gale parece habérsele trabado la mandíbula. Hay un sonoro aplauso, pero ninguna de las otras respuestas que obtuvimos en el Capitolio, los vítores, alabanzas y silbidos. Andamos por la galería sombreada hasta que se termina el tejado y estamos en pie ante unas grandes escaleras de mármol bajo el sol abrasador.

Mientras mis ojos se ajustan, veo que colgaron de los edificios de la plaza banderas que ayudan a cubrir su estado de abandono. Está todo lleno de gente, pero tengo la impresión de que sólo una fracción de la gente que vive aquí.

Como siempre, una plataforma especial ha sido construida al final del tablado para las familias de los tributos muertos. En el lado de Thresh , sólo hay una anciana con la espalda encorvada y una chica alta y musculada que supongo es su hermana. En el de Rue están sus padres, cuyos rostros morenos llevan todavía fresca la tristeza. Sus cinco hermanos pequeños que se parecen tanto a ella. Las constituciones menudas, los luminosos ojos castaños. Forman una bandada de pequeños pájaros oscuros.

Un nudo se me forma en la garganta, y noto que Gale aprieta mi mano con más fuerza. Si a mí me duele recordar, él parece totalmente devastado. Sé que quiso a Rue tanto como yo, pero entre él y esa niña había un lazo aún más profundo y especial, aquel que comparten las personas que han vivido lo mismo y se entienden mutuamente.

El aplauso se apaga y el alcalde pronuncia el discurso en nuestro honor. Dos niñas pequeñas se acercan con dos inmensos ramos de flores. Se supone que Gale debía hablar primero, pero está tan compungido que ninguna palabra sale de sus labios, así que yo pronuncio su parte del guión establecido y después me encargo de concluirlo. Afortunadamente me he preparado durante meses para esto, y he hablado de éste día con Peeta y mi padre, dos de mis más grandes apoyos, así que puedo recitarlo sin vacilar.

Preparé mis comentarios personales escritos en una tarjeta, pero no la saco. Un par de lágrimas traicioneras se me escapan cuando recuerdo a mi pequeña amiga y a su fuerte compañero. Como esa niña pequeña y valiente se encargó de mis heridas y nos cuidó a Gale y a mí aún cuando no tenía porqué hacerlo, y cómo esa es una deuda que nunca podremos pagar. Pero siento que eso no es suficiente. Y entonces recuerdo la voz de Peeta a la perfección:

_― ¿Y qué harías tú? _

_―Sin duda, algo que jamás olvidarían... No lo sé... Si pudiera, me gustaría darles dinero para que esos niños ya no tengan hambre nunca más._

He estado pensando en eso por semanas, y no encuentro mejor momento que éste.

―No puede en modo alguno sustituir sus pérdidas, sobre todo la de alguien tan valiosa como Rue; pero como prueba de nuestro agradecimiento nos gustaría que cada una de las familias de los tributos del Distrito 11 recibieran una parte de nuestras ganancias cada mes durante el resto de nuestras vidas.

La multitud no puede sino responder con gritos ahogados y murmullos. No hay precedente para lo que acabo de hacer. Ni siquiera sé si es legal, así que no pregunté por si acaso no lo era. En cuanto a las familias, sólo se nos quedan mirando en estado de shock. Sus vidas cambiaron para siempre cuando perdieron a Rue y Tresh, pero este regalo las cambiará de nuevo. Gale y yo recibimos tantas monedas del Capitolio que una sola parte, como la que pienso darles, puede proporcionar fácilmente sustento a una familia numerosa durante meses. Mientras vivamos, no pasarán hambre. Y aunque originalmente la oferta sería sólo para la familia de Rue, me alegra haberla extendido a la de Tresh, a pesar de que no le he conocido formalmente. Rue lo quería y respetaba, y con eso me basta.

Miro a Gale que sigue apretando mi mano con fuerza, pero él mantiene la vista en algún punto del horizonte. No obstante, de pronto me mira y sin soltar mi mano inclina su cabeza y me besa.

Por alguna razón siento ése beso mucho más real que los anteriores, con muchos más sentimientos, y sé que mi idea le gustó tanto como yo creía.

El alcalde avanza para entregarnos a cada uno una placa que es tan grande que tengo que dejar en el suelo mi ramo para sujetarla sin soltar a Gale. La ceremonia está a punto de terminar cuando la presión de Gale en mi mano se hace casi dolorosa, y al mirarlo lo veo viendo fijamente a una de las hermanas de Rue. Debe de tener unos nueve años y es prácticamente una réplica exacta de Rue, en la forma en la que permanece en pie con los brazos ligeramente extendidos.

Su mandíbula está tensa, y sus ojos humedecidos por el llanto que se obliga a reprimir. Tiene esa mirada, la que a pesar de ser un hombre grande y fuerte lo hace ver como un niño asustado, y entonces sé que algo está atormentándolo.

De pronto la presión desaparece. Gale suelta mi mano y se dirige al público por primera vez.

― ¡Esperen!― Avanza a trompicones, tirando la placa a un lado― Esperen. Hay algo que me gustaría decir― me paro tras él y lo miro, asombrada y a la vez temerosa de lo que vaya a decir. Yo lo apoyo en todo lo que haga, pero no puedo evitar recordar la visita de Snow, mucho menos aquella sensación de peligro que me persigue desde que lo sé.

Gale tiene un breve momento de indecisión, pero una vez que empieza a hablar las palabras salen de sus labios como si se hubieran formado en el fondo de su mente hace mucho tiempo:

―Quiero darles las gracias a los tributos del Distrito 11 por haber entregado sus vidas para que Madge y yo pudiésemos estar aquí hoy― dice, luego mira a la pareja de mujeres en el lado de Thresh. ― No conocí a Tresh formalmente, pero siempre lo respeté porque hasta el último momento jugó con sus propias reglas. Los tributos profesionales querían que se aliara con ellos desde el principio, pero él se negó, igual que yo lo hice. Lo respeté por eso.

Me sorprende esa afirmación, pues Gale nunca me había dicho que los profesionales habían intentado establecer una alianza con él. Supongo que no lo creyó importante, pues se hubiera negado de cualquier forma.

Por primera vez la anciana, que debe ser la abuela de Tresh, levanta la cabeza y la sombra de una sonrisa juega en sus labios.

Ahora la multitud está en silencio, tan en silencio que me pregunto cómo lo consiguen.

Deben de estar todos conteniendo la respiración.

Gale se vuelve hacia la familia de Rue, y yo lo hago con él.

―Pero sí conocí a Rue, y siempre estará en mi memoria, pero principalmente en mi corazón― aprieta los puños a los lados y baja la mirada brevemente― El mundo es un lugar tan injusto que niños como ella son llevados antes de tiempo todos los días, pero personas como Rue son de las que uno no podría olvidar ni aunque quisiera. Todas las cosas hermosas me la recuerdan. La veo en las flores que crecen en la Pradera junto a mi casa. La veo en los sinsajos que cantan en los árboles. Pero más que nada, la veo en mi hermana, Posy, en sus ojos brillantes y oscuros cada noche cuando le canto su canción favorita antes de dormir― la voz empieza a fallarle, y, brusco, se pasa una mano por el rostro para limpiarse las lágrimas que amenazan con caer― Gracias por sus hijos― alza la barbilla y me llama con una seña. Vuelve a tomar mi mano y los dos enfrentamos al público juntos― Y gracias a todos por el pan.

Se queda allí de pie, sosteniendo mi mano, con miles de ojos clavados en él. Hay una larga pausa. Después, desde algún lugar entre la multitud, alguien silba la canción de Rue de cuatro notas de los sinsajos. La que señalaba el final del día en las huertas, la que significaba seguridad en la arena. Hacia el final de la cancioncilla, Gale suelta mi mano y da un paso hacia adelante; yo hago lo opuesto, teniendo un presentimiento extraño. De repente encuentro al que silba, un hombre anciano con una camisa roja gastada y un pantalón de peto. Sus ojos encuentran los de Gale, y los dos se miran fijamente en señal de respeto.

Lo que sucede a continuación no es un accidente. Está demasiado bien ejecutado para ser espontáneo porque sucede completamente al unísono. Cada persona en la multitud presiona los tres dedos centrales de la mano izquierda contra sus labios y los extiende hacia mí. Es nuestro signo del Distrito 12, el último adiós que le dimos a Rue en la arena.

Y sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas corren por mi rostro como ríos, pero Gale se ha puesto pálido. Aun así levanta la mano izquierda y corresponde al gesto con furiosa convicción.

Mis piernas tiemblan de pronto. Busco al alcalde o a alguien con la mirada, y puedo oír la pequeña explosión de estática que indica que los micrófonos fueron apagados. El alcalde ya ha tomado la palabra. Gale y yo aceptamos una ronda final de aplausos. Dos agentes de la paz se nos acercan y nos dirigen de vuelta hacia las puertas.

― ¡Nosotros podemos solos!― exclama Gale, cuya conmoción ha dejado lugar al enojo ahora, resistiéndose a dejarse empujar.

Entonces, como si presintiera algo, se niega a seguir caminando.

― ¿Qué pasa?― Pregunta, mas los agentes no responden y nos empujan una vez más― ¡Déjenme!

Gale se resiste y los empuja, regresando sobre sus pasos con la respiración briosa mientras yo lo sigo de cerca, sin saber qué más hacer.

Y ni siquiera tenemos que volver a salir porque, desde la profunda sombra de la galería, lo vemos todo.

Un par de agentes de la paz arrastra al anciano que silbó a la parte alta de las escaleras, obligándolo a arrodillarse ante la multitud. Y entonces, cuando mis ojos de nuevo están llenos de lágrimas, veo a uno apuntando su arma a su cabeza y sin más le dispara.

― ¡No!― grita Gale, tirando al piso a otro agente para intentar salir de nuevo al escenario.

El hombre acaba de caerse al suelo cuando un muro de uniformes blancos de agentes de la paz bloquea nuestro campo de visión. Varios de los soldados tienen armas automáticas sujetas de lado mientras nos empujan de vuelta a la puerta. Pero no doy ni dos pasos cuando mis rodillas ceden y todo se vuelve oscuro.

Por todos los Cielos, ¿qué hemos hecho?

**oOo**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Continuará…**

**.**

* * *

**.**

_**N** del **A:**_

**Gracias a todos quienes dejaron sus reviews.**

**Qué tal el capítulo? Dudé mucho al escribirlo, pero al final me decidí por seguir la misma línea de la historia original. Después de todo, Gale es como la versión masculina de Katniss, y no puedo concebirlo de otra forma, excepto que a él no le cuesta tanto exteriorizar sus sentimientos, o eso me pareció en los libros. Gale es como esas personas rudas que cuando sienten algo lo hacen con demasiada intensidad, o eso es lo que yo interpreté.**

**Como sea, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y perdón por la demora y las faltas ortográficas que pueda haber. Acabo de editarlo y aquí son las 2 de la madrugada :)**

**Hasta la próxima!**

**H.S.**


	5. El primer paso

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de _The Hunger Games_ no me pertenecen.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**4**

**El primer paso**

**.**

* * *

**oOo**

― ¡No!― alcanzo a gritar, pero para cuando me sale la voz es demasiado tarde.

El eco del disparo me sobresalta, haciéndome cerrar los ojos con fuerza; y al abrirlos es como si el mundo se hubiera detenido a mi alrededor.

Estoy aturdido y soy incapaz de moverme, hablar o pensar. Todo desaparece en ese instante; en mi cabeza, veo la muerte de Rue una y otra vez, haciendo que mis ojos se llenen de lágrimas de dolor e impotencia. Me cuesta varios segundos darme cuenta de lo que acaba de pasar realmente, de que la realidad es mucho peor que mis recuerdos, y entonces la rabia se dispara en mi interior como una flecha hacia el cráneo de una presa. Siento como mi pulso se sube hasta las nubes y la impotencia me ahoga; me paralizo por lo que para mi mente de cazador es una eternidad, pero cuando el estupor pasa, cuando puedo recobrar el control sobre mí mismo y termino de procesar todo, me ciego completamente.

― ¡Hijos de...!― antes de darme cuenta estoy lanzándome de nuevo hacia la puerta para vengarme de los malditos que asesinaron a ese desvalido anciano, y en ese momento los agentes que antes nos rodeaban tratan sostenerme, como si fuera un desquiciado.

Y todo se vuelve un caos. Decenas de manos intentan detenerme; no me importa que me hagan daño, como puedo los golpeo y doy patadas al aire, buscando mi arco antes de recordar que no lo tengo conmigo. Entonces, cuando los agentes de la paz dejan un mínimo hueco, cuando me sueltan por una milésima de segundo para reajustar su agarre, tomo desprevenido a uno y lo empujo con todas mis fuerzas. Él cae hacia atrás y su arma lo hace a mis pies, y ni siquiera me doy cuenta cuando doblo las rodillas y me lanzo hacia ella, siendo detenido a tiempo por dos fuertes manos.

― ¡No, chico!

― ¡Suéltame!

Empiezo a forcejear con Haymitch, que sale de la nada y me sujeta con ambos brazos sobre mi pecho. Tengo que admitir que a pesar de su edad y los abusos de años tiene mucha fuerza, pero estoy tan furioso que no cedo ni un milímetro.

― ¡Te digo que me sueltes!― con mucho esfuerzo me doy la vuelta e intento golpearlo, pero Haymitch me esquiva y me sujeta con su brazo por el cuello, pegándome a su costado mientras me saca el aire para obligarme a tranquilizarme.

― ¡Quieto o harás que te maten, idiota!― me dice, y noto por primera vez a todos los agentes de la paz que nos rodean con sus armas apuntándome a la cabeza. Y en ese momento recupero la cordura y me obligo a dejar de pelear. Haymitch me suelta de a poco y levanta las manos en señal de rendición― Está bien, está bien. El chico sólo se asustó, y es muy temperamental. Lo habrán visto en los juegos de año pasado... Bajen sus armas, por favor.

Por supuesto que no lo hacen, pero tras unos segundos de indecisión finalmente se abren, dándonos algo de espacio para caminar.

Entonces recuerdo a Madge y me muevo con más rapidez, haciendo que varios agentes me vuelvan a apuntar, pero no me importa. Ella está a unos pocos metros, inconsciente en los brazos de un agente que la trae hacia nosotros. Y la ira regresa, pero cuando quiero atacarlo Haymitch me detiene con una mano en mi hombro.

―Se desmayó, eso fue todo― dice, de seguro adivinando mis pensamientos; se acerca a mí y me habla al oído― No hagas nada estúpido de nuevo... ¡Ya nos vamos!― grita, empujando al agente de la paz que está haciendo presión sobre mí― Toma a Madge― no lo dudo ni un segundo y rescato a Madge de los brazos del agente. Haymitch me guía de vuelta al Edificio de Justicia. Los agentes de la paz nos siguen a uno o dos pasos de distancia. En cuanto estamos dentro, las puertas se cierran y oímos las botas de los agentes de la paz moverse otra vez hacia la muchedumbre.

Effie, Portia y Cinna esperan bajo una pantalla llena de estática que está montada sobre la pared, sus rostros crispados por la ansiedad.

― ¡¿Qué pasó?!― se acerca corriendo Effie, con el rostro conmocionado al verme con Madge en brazos― ¡¿Por qué saliste corriendo, Haymitch?! ¡¿Qué le pasó a Madge?!

―Perdimos la señal justo después del emotivo discurso de Gale― aclara Portia, igual de preocupada― Creímos oír...

―No pasó nada. La chica debe tener bajo el azúcar o algo― dice Haymitch con tranquilidad mientras saca su licorera, interrumpiendo a Portia al mismo tiempo. Cinna se acerca a mí con un pequeño frasquito y me ayuda a recostar a Madge sobre un sillón.

―Esto le ayudará― comenta mientras quita la diminuta tapa y mete el frasco bajo su nariz. Madge se remueve un poco; Cinna me aparta para darle aire, y se oyen dos disparos más. La puerta no ahoga mucho su sonido. Dos personas más ha muerto.

Me tiembla todo el cuerpo y soy incapaz de decir nada, pero es un alivio que Madge esté despertando. Cuando quiero acercarme y preguntarle si está bien una mano pesada sobre mi hombro me detiene.

―Tú. Conmigo― dice Haymitch. Le hace una seña a Cinna con la cabeza y él asiente, luego me lleva fuera, y yo lo sigo sin protestar, dejando atrás a los demás. Los agentes de la paz que están estacionados fuera del Edificio de Justicia se interesan poco por nuestros movimientos ahora que estamos a salvo en el interior. Ascendemos por una enorme escalera de caracol de mármol. En la parte alta hay un largo pasillo con una alfombra raída en el suelo. Unas puertas dobles están abiertas, dándonos la bienvenida a la primera sala que encontramos. El techo debe de tener seis o siete metros de altura, hay diseños de fruta y flores grabados en las molduras, y niños pequeños, grotescamente regordetes y con alas nos miran desde arriba, desde cada ángulo, haciendo que me sienta aún más vigilado. Jarrones de flores desprenden un olor empalagoso que me hace estornudar. Nuestra ropa de noche cuelga de perchas contra la pared; este cuarto ha sido arreglado para nosotros, pero apenas estamos aquí unos segundos para recoger nuestros regalos. Después Haymitch me arranca el micrófono del pecho, lo entierra debajo del cojín de un sofá, y me indica que lo siga otra vez. Él va por delante, guiándome sin vacilar, lo que es extraño; por lo que sé Haymitch sólo ha estado aquí una vez, cuando estaba en su Gira de la Victoria hace décadas, pero por lo visto debe de tener una excelente memoria o instintos muy confiables porque me lleva a través de un laberinto de escaleras torcidas y pasillos cada vez más estrechos. A veces tiene que parar y forzar una puerta, y por el chirrido de protesta de los goznes me doy cuenta de que hace mucho tiempo desde la última vez que fueron abiertas. Después de un tiempo subimos por una escalera de mano hasta una trampilla; cuando Haymitch la empuja a un lado, nos encontramos en la cúpula del Edificio de Justicia. Es un lugar inmenso lleno de muebles rotos, pilas de libros, cuadernos de contabilidad y armas oxidadas. La capa de polvo que lo cubre todo es tan gruesa que se nota a leguas que nadie la ha limpiado en años. La luz lucha por filtrarse a través de cuatro pequeñas ventanas situadas a los lados de la cúpula. Haymitch le da una patada a la trampilla para que se cierre, volviéndose hacia mí.

― ¡¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?!― exclama, empujándome con tanta fuerza que caigo sobre un montón de muebles polvorientos, sin tener tiempo de reaccionar.

Desde el suelo lo miro, intentando matarlo con la mirada, cosa que no le afecta en absoluto.

― ¡¿Tienes alguna, mínima, idea de lo que acabas de hacer?! ¡¿De lo que hubiera pasado si yo no hubiese previsto tu estupidez?! ¡Ahora mismo podrías estar muerto!

Lo escucho, pero realmente no me importa lo que dice. Mi cabeza sigue en aquella plaza y lágrimas de impotencia comienzan a acumularse en mis ojos

Todo está pasando demasiado rápido para que pueda comprenderlo. El aviso, los disparos, el reconocimiento de que quizás haya puesto en movimiento algo de grandes consecuencias. Sería una cosa si hubiera planeado agitar las aguas, pero... ¿cómo demonios causé tantos problemas?

― ¿Qué pasó allá afuera?― vuelve a hablar Haymitch, ya más calmado, frunciendo su arrugado ceño.

Como puedo, aún con las manos temblándome y el pulso por las nubes, le cuento todo lo sucedido en la plaza. El silbido, el saludo, mi exabrupto en la galería, el asesinato del anciano, y Haymitch solo me escucha, muy serio y pensativo.

No lo he visto así de concentrado desde que me pidió que fingiera estar enamorado de Madge durante las entrevistas para los juegos del año pasado. No lo tomé enserio entonces, pero ahora espero desesperadamente que me diga lo que debo hacer.

―Todos estamos en peligro; todo el país está en peligro por mi culpa― digo, sujetándome la cabeza con las manos para que el mundo deje de dar vueltas y se quede de una vez en su sitio― Snow me dijo que debía calmar a quienes no estuvieran conformes con mi actuación en esta gira, Haymitch. Pero todo lo que hice hoy es conseguir que mataran a tres personas, y ahora todos los de la plaza van a ser castigados. Madge, tú, yo. Todos. Por mi culpa― la voz me tiembla y tengo que apretar los puños para no volver a perder el control. Me aparto a un lado, asomándome a una ventana sesgada por maderos, y me recargo en ella, tratando de ver algo abajo, aunque el vidrio está tan sucio que no lo consigo.

―Mira, chico...― Empieza Haymitch, sentándose sobre una silla andrajosa que cruje violentamente bajo su peso. El polvo que levanta, flota y busca nuevos lugares sobre los que posarse. Mi cabeza, mis ojos, la brillante insignia dorada de la tía de Madge, que trato de limpiar con mi pulgar— Debes tratar de calmarte.

―Estoy calmado― digo― Tan calmado como puedo estar después de haber arruinado las cosas para todos nosotros.

Haymitch me mira por el rabillo del ojo y suspira.

―No. No podías empeorar las cosas― dice tras un profundo carraspeo― Tal vez los enfureciste un poco más, pero no pueden hacer nada. No ahora.

― ¿Y Madge?― pregunto, soltando un suspiro― Sé que acordamos no decirle de esto, pero...

— ¿Tú qué quieres hacer?

Me encojo de hombros; mi cabeza ahora mismo es un hervidero de ideas y no logro pensar con mucha claridad.

—Creo que ya ha tenido suficientemente con los juegos— vuelvo a suspirar— No quiero asustarla ni meterla en esto, Haymitch. Si el presidente quiere tomar represalias con alguien que lo haga conmigo. A ella quiero dejarla fuera; sobre todo porque... Su padre es un alcalde. Confío en ella, y sé que el alcalde es un buen hombre, pero trabaja para el Capitolio, y si llegara a fallar...

Haymitch tuerce los labios como si tratara de comprender, pero en sus ojos veo muy bien que sabe a lo que me refiero.

— ¿Si llegaras a fallar en qué?

—Si no logro calmar a los distritos; si se inicia una revolución por mi culpa, y el alcalde Undersee lo descubre... Mi familia sigue en el distrito. También debo pensar en ellos.

Me froto las sienes con impaciencia y Haymitch se queda callado por unos segundos, mirándose las manos.

― ¿Qué te hace pensar que habrá una revolución?— pregunta finalmente, y lo miro.

—Es que no estuviste ahí, Haymitch. ¡No viste sus caras ni su determinación! ¡Esa gente, ahí afuera, quiere pelear!— exclamo, exaltándome por un segundo— Snow quiso amenazarme, pero ahora sé que tenía miedo. Sabe que esta vez todo podría ser diferente; ¡que podríamos ganar la guerra!

— ¿Guerra? Para tu tren, muchacho idiota. No sabes de lo que estás hablando.

― ¡Sí lo sé! Muertes, hambre, destrucción...eso no es nada que no tengamos ya. Pero si peleamos, si nos defendemos, podemos terminar con todo, de una vez y para siempre― refuto, teniendo que hacer una pausa para volver a respirar.

Haymitch me mira con ojos sagaces, tomándose su tiempo antes de volver a hablar:

―Escucha, Gale. Estamos hablando de una verdadera masacre, no de cómo te escapabas por debajo de la valla para ir a cazar. Vidas humanas perdidas. ¿Estarías dispuesto a darlo todo, a aceptar las consecuencias que una guerra podría implicar para ti y todos tus seres queridos? ¿A sacrificar a miles de inocentes y renunciar a toda libertad?

No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando. ¿Pelear? ¿Revolución? ¿Alguien me toma en serio? Por un segundo pienso que estoy soñando, pero no. No es un sueño. Haymitch habla con seriedad, así que intento responderle de la misma forma y sin vacilar:

―Sí.

―Entonces...― vacila por un segundo― Llegado el momento, podría decirse que los rebeldes cuentan con tu apoyo. Sin importar qué, sin importar cómo ni cuando.

No puedo evitar que un escalofrío me recorra la espalda al escuchar eso, pero intento disimularlo.

―Sí.

Hay un segundo de un tenso e incómodo silencio, pero, finalmente, Haymitch asiente, levantándose de su asiento mientras golpea mis rodillas con su pesada mano.

―Bien. Es hora de volver.

―Espera. ¿Qué tienes en mente?

―Primero debemos ver cómo termina esto― me dice, soltando otro pesado suspiro― Pero todo puede pasar. Lo que ocurrió allá afuera fue sólo la primera prueba... Ya verás todas las cosas a las que deberás enfrentarte. Si sobrevivimos― dice Haymitch.

Yo me quedo unos segundos más ahí parado, pensando en qué serán todas esos cosas a las que deberé enfrentar. Por ahora, la gente del Distrito 11 se enfrenta a un castigo que no puedo ni imaginar. Nuestra valla no está vigilada y rara vez está cargada; nuestros agentes de la paz no son bien recibidos pero son menos brutales, nuestras preocupaciones suscitan más cansancio que furia. Aquí en el 11, sufren con más agudeza y sienten más desesperación. El Presidente Snow tiene razón.

Una chispa podría ser suficiente para incendiarlos.

Y tal vez yo ya la encendido.

―Haymitch― lo llamo. Él voltea― ¿Ahora qué debo hacer?

Haymitch me mira fijo una vez más y piensa su respuesta por unos momentos, como si quisiera decir algo que no puede o no debe.

―Intenta no agitar el avispero y que Snow crea que le tienes miedo. Sigue esta gira y convence a los distritos. Lo demás, lo veremos después... Ahora vamos. Tenemos una cena a la que asistir― dice, saliendo por la trampilla.

Regresamos por el mismo camino hacia donde dejamos a los demás, y corro hacia Madge al verla despierta junto a Cinna, que le sirve un vaso de agua.

Ella me ve y se levanta para abrazarme, y sin pensar bien en lo que hago le sujeto el rostro y la beso por un buen rato.

― ¿Dónde estabas?― pregunta cuando nos separamos.

―Haymitch me sacó a tomar aire porque no dejaba de hiperventilar― miento, no porque quiera engañarla de nuevo, sino porque ahora sí creo que es lo correcto.

Cuanto menos sepa de todos mis problemas más segura estará. Sin embargo, seguimos siendo un equipo, así que tampoco podrá quedar totalmente despegada de lo que pase en adelante.

Sé que Madge es lo más cercano a una amiga que tengo ahora y trataría de ayudarme, pero sigo pensando que mantenerla a raya es lo mejor.

Al menos hasta que sepa adónde nos llevará todo esto.

oOo

El disparo resuena en mi mente una y otra vez, y antes de darme cuenta he apretado tanto los puños que empiezo a hacerme daño.

Me quedo en la ducha tanto como me lo permiten, intentando ahogar ese infernal sonido bajo el agua.

De alguna forma me siento sucio, corrupto y culpable. Todo lo que quiero ahora es tomar esa arma y cobrar venganza, mostrarle a todos que no dejaré que el Capitolio vuelva a someterme, que no km e vendí a ellos, iniciar una revolución que termine con todo esto, pero entonces pienso en Madge, en mi familia y Katniss, cuyas vidas penden de un hilo que yo sujeto con mis manos, las cuales ahora siento manchadas por la sangre de otro inocente.

Me sostengo con fuerza de la pared para que no se me doblan las rodillas por la rabia y el miedo que recorren mi cuerpo antes de tener que salir para que me arreglen. El equipo de preparación, como siempre, parece ignorante de los eventos del día. Todos están excitados por la cena. En los distritos son lo bastante importantes como para asistir, mientras que en el Capitolio casi nunca consiguen invitaciones para fiestas de prestigio. Antes los habría odiado por eso, pero ahora admiro esa capacidad para ignorar los horrores del mundo. Además, ¿cómo podría odiarlos cuando sus rostros reflejan la misma ingenuidad que una presa en la mira de mis flechas? No los odio, pero tampoco me agradan. Es una extraña mezcla de sentimientos. Ellos no tienen la culpa de ser tan ignorantes, o eso quiero creer para no lanzarme al cuello de ninguno.

Mientras tratan de predecir qué platos se servirán, no dejo de ver cómo le destrozan la cabeza al anciano sin que yo pueda hacer nada; soy como un títere entre sus manos, y ni siquiera presto atención a lo que me están haciendo hasta que alguien toca mi hombro y me veo en el espejo. Visto un traje gris con tirantes y una camisa negra, zapatos puntiagudos de piel y un pañuelo doblado en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta a juego. Mi flequillo fue peinado hacia atrás con gel y mis cejas fueron desprovistas de algunos vellos.

Portia llega desde atrás y me acomoda el pañuelo negro antes de sacudirme el polvo invisible de los hombros.

Se encuentra con mi mirada en el espejo y a pesar de mi expresión me sonríe.

― ¿Te gusta?

―Está bien, supongo.

―Creo que le falta algo― dice amablemente, prendiéndome el sinsajo de oro de Madge en la chaqueta― ¿Que tal si muestras esos dientes recién blanqueados?― dice. Es su recordatorio de que en un minuto habrá otra vez cámaras. No quiero sonreír, pero me obligó a hacerlo y consigo alzar las comisuras de los labios― Vamos.

Bajamos al enorme vestíbulo para juntarnos con los demás y tenemos que esperar un rato.

Madge baja con Cinna, luciendo un elegante vestido plateado con un chal de pelo blanco y suave, el cabello suelto y rizado. Luce muy hermosa, como una de esas princesas de las historias que le gustan a Posy.

Se para a mi lado y esboza una sonrisa nerviosa que me paraliza el corazón. Tiene miedo, puedo percibirlo cuando la siento apretar mi mano.

Cuando Effie llega con Haymitch me doy cuenta de que no sabe nada de lo sucedido en la tarde; al parecer, Haymitch no le ha dicho lo que pasó en la plaza. No me sorprendería que Portia y Cinna lo supieran, pero parece haber un acuerdo silencioso de dejar a Effie fuera de las malas noticias. Aunque no se tarda mucho en oír acerca del problema.

Effie repasa el horario de la noche, luego lo lanza a un lado.

―Y después, menos mal, podemos subir a ese tren y salir de aquí― dice.

― ¿Pasa algo malo, Effie?― pregunta Cinna.

―No me gusta la forma en que hemos sido tratados. Metidos en camionetas y apartados de la plataforma. Y después, hace cosa de una hora, decidí salir a mirar alrededor del Edificio de Justicia. Soy algo así como una experta en diseño arquitectónico, sabes.

―Oh, sí, lo he oído― añade Portia antes de que la pausa se haga demasiado larga.

―Así que, sólo estaba echando un vistazo por ahí porque las ruinas de distritos van a ser el último grito este año, cuando aparecieron dos agentes de la paz y me ordenaron volver a nuestros aposentos. ¡Uno de ellos incluso me empujó con su pistola!― chilla Effie, y no puedo evitar pensar que este es el resultado directo de la desaparición de Haymitch: y mía antes durante el día. Es algo reconfortante, sin embargo, pensar que Haymitch tal vez haya tenido razón. Que nadie estaría monitorizando la cúpula polvorienta donde hablamos. Aunque estoy seguro de que ahora sí lo hacen.

Effie se ve angustiada, y como toda la gente del Capitolio está ansiosa por exagerar las cosas, pero nos ordena en formación para nuestra entrada. Primero los equipos de preparación, después ella, los estilistas, Haymitch. Madge y yo, por supuesto, ocupamos la retaguardia.

En algún punto por debajo de nosotros, músicos empiezan a tocar. Cuando la primera onda de nuestra pequeña procesión empieza a bajar los escalones, Madge y yo al fin nos quedamos solos por un momento.

― ¿Qué pasa?― pregunto, algo temeroso. Madge me mira y su mano aprieta un poco más la mía.

― ¿Ése hombre está muerto?― pregunta, con la voz temblando. Yo me limito a asentir y seguir apretando su mano― ¿Fue...por nuestra culpa?

Recuerdo el shock del disparo, pero me desahogo rápidamente de esa imagen para no seguir preocupándola.

―No.

―Estás mintiendo.

―No, Madge. Las cosas se salieron de control, pero si alguien tiene la culpa de algo soy yo.

Ella me hace mirarla y pone una mano en mi mejilla. Ya lo ha hecho antes; así evita que desvíe la mirada para esquivarla.

―No digas eso― dice. Yo cierro los ojos ante su tacto― Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, Gale, pero no podemos ignorarlo. Yo no puedo hacerlo. Necesito que me mires a los ojos y me digas qué fue lo que pasó ahí afuera. Sin mentiras.

Su expresión me dice que no puedo seguir mintiéndole. Así que me acerco un poco más a ella, de modo que la música tape el sonido de mi voz.

―Muchos en los distritos creen que el que hayamos sobrevivido los dos fue un acto de rebelión, y muy probablemente nos puse en peligro a todos. Y besé a Katniss luego de nuestra llegada a casa― le suelto, sin pausas, rodeos o más explicaciones. Y me arrepiento de mi necedad al instante.

Madge suelta mi mano y parpadea, asimilando todo lo que acabo de decirle por un momento. Da pasitos errantes hacia atrás, abre y cierra la boca, se la cubre con la mano y me mira de a ratos. Empiezo a prepararme mentalmente para lo peor, dispuesto a soltarle toda la verdad, excepto lo de la amenaza de una verdadera rebelión. Sin embargo, su voz sale primero que la mía:

― ¿Besaste a Katniss?― dice, despacio, como si debiera ser prudente con cada palabra. Me sorprende que sea lo único con lo que se ha quedado y me desconcierta por igual, pero intento no darle importancia.

―Sí, pero fue solo una vez. Eso no es...

―Sabía que había algo mal cuando me dijiste que el presidente había ido a verte, pero, ¿acusarte de un acto de rebelión?― dice Madge, regresando al tema importante y frunciendo el ceño. Estamos de pie en la parte alta de las escaleras, dándole a Haymitch una ventaja de quince pasos tal y como indicó Effie.

―Esos son quince. Vamos― pido, y prácticamente tengo que obligarla a avanzar conmigo.

—No me toques— gruñe por lo bajo, zafándose disimuladamente de mi agarre antes de que nos vea el público— No puedo creerlo. Y claro, tú no ayudaste mucho a que el presidente se crea nuestra farsa al besar a Katniss. De ahora en adelante yo me haré cargo de todo. Nadie merece morir porque eres un imbécil que anda besando a otras chicas cuando se supone que está comprometido conmigo— dice, sin mirarme.

A estas alturas ya no entiendo nada. ¿Se enojó conmigo porque le mentí con respecto al presidente o porque besé a Katniss? En cuyo caso, una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra; no hay nada 'real' entre Madge y yo, y ella sabe bien cómo son las cosas. No obstante, decido no decir nada que pueda hundirme aún más.

Creo que por un día ya he arruinado demasiado nuestras vidas.

Una luz nos golpea, y Madge pone la sonrisa más brillante que puede mientras yo sólo la acompaño.

Bajamos los escalones y somos absorbidos por lo que se convierte en una ronda indistinguible de cenas, ceremonias, y viajes en tren.

Cada día es lo mismo. Despertarse. Vestirse. Conducir entre muchedumbres que nos aclaman. Escuchar el discurso en nuestro honor. Dar un discurso de agradecimiento en respuesta, pero sólo el que nos dio el Capitolio, ahora sin ninguna clase de añadidos personales. A veces un breve paseo: un vistazo al mar en un distrito, altos bosques en otro, feas fábricas, campos de trigo, refinerías malolientes. Vestirse con ropa de noche. Acudir a la cena. Tren.

Durante las ceremonias, Madge y yo somos solemnes y respetuosos pero siempre unidos, por nuestras manos, nuestros brazos. En las cenas, estamos al borde del delirio por nuestro mutuo amor. Nos besamos, bailamos, nos atrapan intentando escaparnos para estar a solas, pero el tacto y la actitud de Madge son cada vez más fríos y distantes.

No que milagrosamente entienda a las mujeres ahora, pero sé que la he herido, y mucho, y entendería que quisiera gritarme o lanzarme algo por la cabeza, pero es mucho peor que se quede callada y me ignore. No obstante, durante las presentaciones en público seguimos tan enamorados como siempre, pero en el tren, nos sentimos silenciosamente miserables mientras intentamos evaluar el efecto que estamos teniendo. Incluso con nuestros discursos personales para aplacar el descontento puedes sentir algo en el aire, el murmullo de la ebullición en una olla a punto de desbordarse. No en todas partes. Algunas multitudes tienen ese aire de ganado fatigado que sé que el Distrito 12 suele proyectar en las ceremonias de los vencedores. Pero en otros -particularmente el 8, el 4 y el 3- hay una genuina euforia en los rostros de la gente cuando nos ve y, bajo la euforia, furia. Cuando gritan mi nombre, es más un grito de venganza que una aclamación. Cuando los agentes de la paz se acercan para calmar a una muchedumbre indisciplinada, esta les devuelve el empujón en vez de retraerse. Y entonces sé que no hay nada que yo hubiera podido hacer jamás para cambiar esto. Ninguna muestra de amor, aunque creíble, cambiaría esta marea. Si el que intentara suicidarme fue un acto de locura pasajera, entonces esta gente también abrazará la locura.

No sé cómo sentirme al respecto. Yo siempre he creído que debíamos pelear, defendernos, pero todo es distinto cuando ves las cosas desde otra perspectiva. Yo debería estar con ellos, pero en su lugar estoy sobre el escenario, saludando y esbozando sonrisas tontas que intentan esconder al verdadero yo tras ellas.

Ya no puedo dormir, apenas como y el equipo de preparación se vuelve loco por los círculos debajo de mis ojos. Y Madge lo intenta, pero no está mucho mejor que yo.

Effie empieza a darnos pastillas para dormir, pero no funcionan. No lo bastante bien. Cada vez que me duermo tengo pesadillas; ruinas, gente muerta y destrucción por doquier son las más comunes, a veces acompañadas por los gritos desesperados de mi familia, así que desisto de las drogas y me paso gran parte de la noche vagando por el tren. Madge sigue tomándolas, y sus pesadillas parecen ser aún más horribles que las mías; la oigo gritar mientras lucha por salir del aturdimiento de la droga que sólo prolonga los horribles sueños. Consigo despertarla siempre después de unos minutos y tranquilizarla. Después me subo a su cama para sostenerla hasta que vuelve a dormirse sobre mi pecho, pero nunca me quedo. No me parece correcto hacerlo cuando todo es tan confuso entre nosotros y los ánimos están tan bajos.

Las consecutivas apariciones en el 2 y el 1 son las peores. Yo mismo he asesinado a Cato y Clove, los tributos del Distrito 2, y tal vez Marvel y Glimmer, los chicos del Distrito 1, hubieran llegado ambos a casa si Madge y yo no lo hubiéramos hecho. Es extraño estar aquí y descubrir que aunque quisieron asesinarme realmente no odio a ninguno.

Para cuando llegamos al Capitolio, estoy completamente desesperado. Hacemos apariciones interminables ante muchedumbres adoradoras. No hay peligro de un levantamiento aquí entre los privilegiados, entre aquellos cuyos nombres nunca se introducen en las bolas de la cosecha, aquellos cuyos hijos nunca mueren por supuestos crímenes cometidos hace generaciones. No necesitamos convencer a nadie en el Capitolio de nuestro amor, pero tenemos la esperanza de que aún podemos llegarles a algunos de los que no pudimos convencer en los distritos. Lo que quiera que hagamos parece demasiado poco, demasiado tarde.

De vuelta en nuestras habitaciones en el Centro de Entrenamiento, se me ocurre sugerir la proposición pública de matrimonio, después de todo, les explico, estamos metidos hasta el cuello en esto, y es algo por lo que tendremos que pasar tarde o temprano.

―Haz lo que quieras, Gale― me dice, y ni siquiera se molesta en mirarme antes de salir. Sin embargo, minutos después regresa y accede a hacerlo, pero luego desaparece en su habitación durante mucho tiempo. Haymitch me dice que la deje sola.

― ¿Cuál es su problema?― reclamo, frustrado― Todo lo que hicimos fue para salvarla. ¡Yo iba a morir para que ella ganara! ¿No estaba tan enamorada de mí?― digo, sintiéndome casi desesperado por Madge y su comportamiento―Ahora tendrá lo que quería. Debería estar feliz.

Haymitch me observa por el rabillo del ojo un momento, frunciendo el ceño.

―Ella quería que fuera real― dice, levantándose de su asiento con un bufido, mirándome como si acabara de golpear a un niño o algo así― Podrías vivir mil años y aun así no merecer a esa chica― gruñe al pasar por mi lado y golpearme el hombro con fuerza.

Y yo me quedo solo, solo y muy molesto, aunque no sé si porque todos me tratan como si yo fuera el del problema o porque empiezo a creer que de verdad lo soy. Me paso el resto del día deambulando por el tren, intentando no pensar en Madge y no pensando en otra cosa.

Esa noche, en el escenario delante del Centro de Entrenamiento, balbuceamos como podemos nuestras respuestas a una lista de preguntas; al menos yo sí, porque Madge está tan encantadora como siempre. Caesar Flickerman, en su ropa brillante, su cabeza, párpados y labios aún teñidos de azul pastel, nos guía sin fallos en la entrevista. Cuando nos pregunta sobre el futuro, me coloco sobre una rodilla, repito las palabras que tantas veces he practicado, simulo estar abriendo mi corazón y le suplico a Madge que se case conmigo. Y ella, por supuesto, acepta. Caesar está fuera de sí, la audiencia del Capitolio está histérica, planos de muchedumbres por todo Panem muestran un país loco de felicidad.

El Presidente Snow en persona nos hace una visita sorpresa para felicitarnos. Le da un abrazo a Madge y un beso en la mejilla. A mí me da la mano y una palmada aprobatoria en el hombro. Cuando se aparta, sus dedos clavándose en mi mano, su cara sonriendo a la mía, me atrevo a alzar las cejas. Ellas preguntan lo que mis labios no pueden. ¿Fue suficiente?

Como respuesta, sacude la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente.

Y ese momento es la culminación de todos mis miedos en un solo segundo, y entonces miro a Madge, y casi puedo ver como el mundo empieza a derrumbarse frente a mis ojos. En ese único y casi imperceptible movimiento, veo el fin de la esperanza, el principio de la destrucción de todo lo que quiero en el mundo. No puedo adivinar qué forma tomará mi castigo, qué amplitud abarcará la explosión, pero cuando termine, lo más probable es que ya no quede nada. Y es en ese momento cuando pienso en que debería comenzar a desesperarme y querer escapar, pero no. No quiero huir. Ahora que ya puedo abandonar este juego, que la pregunta de si puedo triunfar en esta batalla ha sido respondida, incluso si dicha respuesta es un sonoro no, quiero quedarme a pelear y resistir lo que sea que siga a continuación.

Si los momentos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas, entonces soy libre para actuar con tanta desesperación como me plazca. Y si Haymitch estaba esperando una verdadera razón para iniciar una rebelión pues ya se la he dado. Ya di el primer paso. Sólo que no aquí, todavía no. Es esencial volver al Distrito 12, porque la parte principal de mi plan sería poner a salvo a todos mis seres queridos, a mi familia, Katniss, su madre y su hermana. Y Madge, si consigo hacer que venga con nosotros. Estas son las personas que debo poner a salvo antes de iniciar cualquier cosa. Cómo los convenceré, dónde los llevaré en lo más crudo del invierno, cómo evadiremos la captura, son preguntas sin respuesta. Pero por lo menos sé qué debo hacer.

Así que en vez de desbordarme y suplicar, me encuentro irguiéndome más y con más confianza de la que he tenido en semanas. Mi sonrisa, aunque algo histérica, no es forzada. Y cuando el Presidente Snow silencia a la audiencia y dice,_ "¿Qué opinan de que les organicemos una boda aquí en el Capitolio?"_ interpreto al hombre orgulloso y enamorado sin falla alguna.

Caesar Flickerman pregunta si el presidente tiene una fecha en mente.

―Oh, pues no debería tardar demasiado. A estos dos enamorados les urge tanto estar casados que ya viven juntos― dice, divertido. El público suelta una gran carcajada y el presidente me rodea los hombros con un brazo― Los jóvenes de hoy en día viven a toda prisa.

―Tal vez sea porque podríamos morir en cualquier momento― digo con una sonrisa.

Snow me mira fijo y aunque no lo parece veo que lucha consigo mismo por mantener esa sonrisita hipócrita.

―En eso te doy la razón, Gale, amigo mío― dice con buen humor .

Sé que muy probablemente me haga pagar por esto, pero a estas alturas poco me importa.

La fiesta, que tiene lugar en la sala de banquetes de la mansión del Presidente Snow, no tiene igual. El techo de doce metros ha sido transformado en el cielo nocturno, y las estrellas se ven exactamente igual que en casa. Supongo que también se ven así desde el Capitolio, pero ¿cómo saberlo? Siempre hay demasiada luz de la ciudad para ver las estrellas. A mitad de camino más o menos entre el techo y el suelo, músicos flotan en lo que parecen ser nubes blancas algodonadas, pero no puedo ver qué las sostiene en el aire. Las mesas de cena tradicionales han sido sustituidas por innumerables sofás y sillas acolchados, algunos rodeando chimeneas, otros junto a fragantes jardines de flores o estanques llenos de peces exóticos, para que la gente pueda comer y beber y hacer lo que les plazca en el máximo confort. Hay una gran área de baldosas en el centro de la sala que sirve para cualquier cosa, desde una pista de baile, a un escenario para las actuaciones que vienen y van, a otro lugar donde mezclarse con los invitados extravagantemente vestidos. Pero la auténtica estrella de la noche es la comida. Mesas repletas de manjares están alineadas contra las paredes. Todo lo que puedas imaginar, y cosas que nunca has soñado, esperan. Vacas enteras asadas, cerdos y cabras aún girando en asadores. Inmensas bandejas de aves rellenas de sabrosas frutas y frutos secos. Criaturas del océano rociadas con salsas o pidiendo ser empapadas en especiados mejunjes. Incontables quesos, panes, verduras, dulces, cascadas de vino, y arroyos de bebidas espirituosas que titilan con llamas.

Toda esta opulencia es como una bofetada a los distritos que mueren de hambre, pero, como el presidente, me furzo a mí mismo a seguir sonriendo. Además, mi apetito ha regresado junto a mi deseo de luchar. Después de semanas de sentirme demasiado preocupado para comer, estoy muerto de hambre.

―Quiero probar todo lo que hay en la sala― le digo a Madge. Ella sigue sin hablarme, pero me mira como intentando descifrar mi expresión. Supongo que debe resultarle demasiado extraño verme de tan buen humor, pero dado que no sabe que el Presidente Snow piensa que he fracasado, sólo puedo asumir que piensa que hemos triunfado. Tal vez incluso crea que siento algo de felicidad genuina por nuestro compromiso. Sus ojos reflejan su curiosidad pero sólo brevemente, porque estamos en pantalla. Así que sonríe y toma mi mano para que juntos vayamos a la primer mesa, y aunque de verdad parecemos dos jóvenes enamorados su actitud es tan fría que casi es dolorosa.

Para restar un poco de tensión me limito a comer todo lo que puedo, sopas de distintos colores y sabores, cada una más deliciosa que la anterior, mientras Madge sólo da pequeños bocados de una muy práctica selección de platillos en uno solo. Se nota que ha sido bien instruida para una vida como esta, donde la comida es más un capricho que una necesidad.

Aparecen rostros, se intercambian nombres, se toman fotos, besos rozan mejillas.

Aparentemente la insignia del sinsajo de Madge ha causado una nueva sensación en la moda, porque varias personas se le acercan a enseñarle sus accesorios, pero ella muy amablemente las desvía hacia mí, indicándoles que ahora es mi insignia. El pájaro ha sido replicado en hebillas de cinturones, grabada en solapas de seda, incluso tatuada en lugares íntimos. Todo el mundo quiere llevar el recuerdo del ganador. Sólo puedo imaginar hasta qué punto eso vuelve loco al Presidente Snow. Pero ¿qué puede hacer él? Los Juegos tuvieron tanto éxito aquí, donde el intento de suicidio sólo fue el símbolo de un chico desesperado intentando salvar al amor de su vida.

Madge y yo no nos esforzamos en buscar compañía pero siempre estamos solicitados. Somos aquello que nadie quiere perderse en la fiesta. Trató de ser simpático por Effie, pero no tengo el más mínimo interés en esta gente del Capitolio. No son más que distracciones de la comida. Me sirvo algo muy parecido a un gusano rosa que jamás había visto; alguien me dice que se llaman camarones y que son animales marinos, pero no me interesa mucho. Su carne es blanca y suave como mantequilla que se deshace en la boca, y sabe de maravilla con una salsa donde debes mojarlo antes de llevártelo a la boca. Es delicioso, así que me lleno un plato y trató de acabarlo porque la idea de tirar la comida, tal y como veo hacer a tanta gente con tanta facilidad, me resulta aberrante.

Después de unas diez mesas estoy lleno, y sólo hemos probado un pequeño número de los platos disponibles. Justo entonces llega hasta nosotros el equipo de preparación de Madge. Suenan casi incoherentes entre el alcohol que han consumido y su éxtasis por estar en un evento tan importante.

― ¿Por qué no están comiendo?― pregunta Octavia. Hubiera preferido no quedarme pero el brazo de Madge sujeto al mío me impide alejarme, así que me veo obligado a contestar.

―Lo hice, pero estoy satisfecho― digo.

―Yo también― añade Madge, con una sonrisa un poco forzada. Ellos se ríen como si fuera la cosa más tonta que hayan oído nunca.

― ¡Oh, nadie deja que eso los detenga!― dice Flavius. Nos llevan hasta una mesa donde hay pequeños vasos de vino de pie bajo llenos de un líquido claro― ¡Beban esto!

Sujeto uno para tomar un sorbo y casi se vuelven locos.

― ¡No aquí!― Chilla Octavia.

― Tienes que hacerlo allí― dice Venia, señalando a las puertas que llevan a los lavabos― ¡O lo echarás todo por el suelo!

Frunzo el ceño, al principio sin comprender, pero no tardo en entender todo.

― ¿Esto es para vomitar?― pregunto, y no sé qué es lo que me da más asco, si la idea del vómito o el hecho de que esta gente se obliga a vomitar para seguir tragando cuando ahora mismo más de familia en los distritos debe estar desfalleciendo de hambre.

El equipo de Madge se ríe histéricamente.

―Por supuesto, para que puedas seguir comiendo― dice la gordinflona Octavia. ― Ya he estado allí dos veces. Todos lo hacen, o si no ¿cómo te ibas a divertir en un festín?

Me quedó sin palabras, mirando a los bonitos vasitos y todo lo que implican. Todo en lo que puedo pensar es en los cuerpos escuálidos de los niños sobre la mesa de la cocina de la mamá de Katniss mientras la señora Everdeen prescribe lo que los padres no pueden dar: más comida. Ahora que soy rico periódicamente les envío alimentos y todo cuanto puedo, entonces los envía a casa con algo. Pero a menudo, en los viejos tiempos, no había nada que dar y de todos modos el niño estaba más allá de toda salvación. También recuerdo a mis hermanos llorando de hambre cuando aún no sabía cazar y papá acababa de morir. Son recuerdos muy dolorosos. Y aquí en el Capitolio están vomitando por el placer de volver a llenarse las barrigas una y otra vez. No por ninguna enfermedad del cuerpo ni de la mente, no por comida estropeada. Es lo que todos hacen en una fiesta. Lo esperado. Parte de la diversión. Pienso en la felicidad en las caras de los niños de la Veta en el Día del Paquete por recibir una simple lata de dulce de maíz. Ellos son tan felices con tan poco, y estas personas, aún con tantos privilegios jamás están satisfechos con nada. No les alcanza con una gema en su piel sino que quieren dos, diez o veinte; no les alcanza con tener la fortuna de irse a dormir cada noche con el estómago lleno, sino que tienen que vomitar para meterse más.

Sus risas idiotas me molestan. Tengo muchas ganas de arrojarles la copa a la cara, pero vuelvo a ponerlo en la mesa y me preparo para decirles algo; sin embargo, la mano de Madge apretando la mía me aconseja que no es buena idea.

―Ven, Gale. Vamos a bailar― dice, sacándome de ahí antes de que cometa un triple asesinato.

La música se filtra desde las nubes mientras me aparta del equipo, la mesa y más allá hasta la pista. En casa sólo conocemos unos pocos bailes, del tipo que van con música de flauta y violín y necesitan un buen espacio. Pero Effie nos ha enseñado algunos que son populares en el Capitolio, o al menos a mí porque Madge, como hija de un alcalde, es una experta en todo lo que tiene que ver con bailes y música.

Antes tal vez me hubiera molestado su vida llena de privilegios, pero ahora debo aceptar que es muy útil tenerla como aliada porque aunque siempre me he considerado a mí mismo como muy ágil no soy capaz de coordinar pies, manos y cerebro cuando tengo que bailar.

La música es lenta y ensoñadora, así que sujeto a Madge entre mis brazos y nos movemos en un círculo sin prácticamente ningún paso, aunque aun así ella tiene una gracia que nunca he visto; así, tan arreglada y hermosa es muy difícil dejar de mirarla moverse al suave compás de la música, y me pierdo un momento en el vaivén de su cabello ondulado. Solo Madge es capaz de hacer que hasta mis movimientos torpes y nerviosos se vean elegantes.

Estamos callados durante un rato. Después ella suspira y parece derrumbar todas las barreras que ha impuesto entre nosotros, pero no dice nada, y he descubierto que su silencio me desespera mucho más que las amenazas de Snow.

―Gracias por salvarme de eso― le digo, tratando de iniciar una conversación. Madge deja de sonreírle a unas personas y me mira de soslayo.

―No lo hice por ti― responde, tajante, y me indica que le dé la vuelta― Tal vez te parezcan horribles, pero son mi equipo. Deberías tratar de controlarte con ellos.

―Lo intento, trato de pensar que tal vez no sean tan malos, luchó contra el impulso de partirles la cara, y después...― me interrumpo. Creo que ella entiende muy bien a lo que me refiero.

Madge siempre parece entenderme, aún cuando no me conoce de tanto tiempo como Katniss, ella simplemente me lee como un libro. Eso me hace sentir extraño. No molesto, sino más bien confundido la mayor parte del tiempo.

―Eres un buen mentiroso. Sabrás disimularlo― dice, y la miro, sin poder creer lo que oigo. Ella nunca me había hablado así antes, pero algo dentro de mí me dice que es mejor que me odie y lo diga a que siga sin hablarme.

Sin embargo, venga lo que venga no podré hacerlo solo, y estar mal con Madge me provoca un malestar que ni siquiera yo entiendo. Necesito recuperar su confianza. Necesito a la chica de la Arena, la que me confiaba su vida a la que yo podía confiarle la mía.

―Madge...― empiezo. No sé muy bien cómo expresarme con palabras; con Katniss es muy sencillo porque ella casi nunca muestra emociones, pero Madge es diferente, es frágil, no física ni mentalmente, pero sí de forma emocional. No puedo creer que le he llevado fresas y me la he cruzado en la escuela durante años y nunca me di cuenta de eso― Sé que te mentí, y lo lamento más que nada. Pero no voy a disculparme por tratar de mantenerte a salvo― Hago una pausa y luego susurro― Tal vez suceda.

― ¿Qué cosa?

―La... El problema al que Snow tanto teme― digo, y casi sin buscarlo mi cabeza gira velozmente de lado a lado, pero nadie parece haber oído. Los cámaras se desviaron en una mesa de mariscos, y las parejas bailando a nuestro alrededor están muy ebrias o muy concentradas en sí mismas como para darse cuenta.

― ¿De qué estás...?― empieza, pero luego guarda un tenso silencio, meneando la cabeza de un lado a de forma negativa― Olvídalo. Ahórralo para casa.

―De acuerdo. Pero deja de portarte así conmigo.

― ¿Así cómo? ¿Como si me hubieras herido al mentirme luego de que prometiste no volver a hacerlo? Discúlpame por hacer que te sientas mal por haberme metido en esto― dispara, y sus palabras literalmente me dejan sin habla.

― ¿Que yo te metí en esto?― digo, dejando de bailar, pero Madge me obliga a no detenerme, así que la pego lo más posible a mi cuerpo para que nadie pueda oírnos― Yo estaba listo para morir ahí adentro para que tú, niña consentida, ganaras.

― ¿Niña consentida?― Madge me pisa y se separa, teniendo el cuidado de empujarme lejos de ella sin que nadie más lo note― Veo que sí te has molestado en conocerme todo éste tiempo. Qué tonta...― balbucea. Y me arrepiento al instante de lo que dije, pero no puedo regresar el tiempo.

― ¿Gale?

Madge vuelve a tomar mi mano por obligación cuando Portia aparece con un hombre grande que parece vagamente familiar. Lo presenta como Plutarch Heavensbee, el nuevo Vigilante Jefe. Plutarch me pregunta si puede robarme a mi prometida para un baile y Madge, que ha recuperado su cara de cámara, sonríe con toda naturalidad y se va con él.

― ¿Todo está bien?

―Sí― mascullo, perdiéndome entre una multitud de coloridos ebrios y parándome junto al bar, desde donde puedo observar a Madge y a Plutarch Heavensbee bailar. Estoy harto de fingir, así que con mi cara le doy a entender a cualquiera que quiera acercarse que eso no sería in an buena idea.

Estoy molesto, pero no le quito el ojo de encima a Madge, que luce hermosa, como siempre, y responde a todos los comentarios de Plutarch con unas sonrisa encantada. Él le habla; no sé qué le dice pero se preocupa mucho por sus reacciones, aunque Madge nunca deja de verse perfecta en todo sentido. Pero no confío en los Vigilantes. Y de pronto me doy cuenta de que Plutarch es el hombre que resbaló hacia atrás sobre el recipiente del ponche cuando les disparé una flecha a los Vigilantes durante la sesión de entrenamiento. Bueno, en realidad no. Estaba disparándole a una manzana en la boca de su cerdo asado. Pero los hice saltar.

_"Y él ahora baila con tu novia..."_, dice una voz en mi cabeza, y todas las alarmas de mi mente se encienden.

No sé que me pasa. No puedo estarme refiriendo a Madge como si fuera de mi propiedad.

Me siento enfermo, y si algo he aprendido de Haymitch es que cualquier tipo de dolencia o molestia se puede curar fácilmente con una botella.

Tomo un vaso tras otro para olvidar dónde estoy, y sonreírle a toda esa gente se vuelve increíblemente más fácil con cada trago que me quema la garganta. Cerca de veinte minutos después siento la presencia de alguien a mi lado, y al voltear Plutarch Havensbee me saluda con su copa.

―Linda fiesta, ¿no crees? Y es toda en tu honor― dice, divertido.

No puedo evitar bufar.

―En nuestro honor― lo corrijo, refiriéndome a Madge― ¿Usted es quien...?

―Sí. Y te complacerá saber que nunca me he recuperado― murmura Plutarch.

Quiero decir que veintidós tributos muertos tampoco se recuperarán nunca de los Juegos que él ayudó a crear. Pero sólo digo:

―Así que el nuevo Vigilante Jefe... Eso debe de ser un gran... Honor, supongo.

―Entre tú y yo, no había muchos aspirantes al puesto― dice― Tanta responsabilidad sobre cómo saldrán los Juegos... No es un trabajo fácil.

―Sí, dicen que el trabajo puede matarte― digo, porque sé que él debe de saber lo de Seneca Crane, pero no parece preocupado en absoluto.

―No si lo haces bien― responde con altura, y si la gente como él no me asqueara sin duda respetaría eso.

― ¿Ya están planeando los Juegos del Vasallaje?― Digo, dándome la vuelta para tomar otro sorbo de mi copa, aunque también busco a Madge con la mirada.

―Oh, sí. Bueno, han estado trabajándose desde hace años, por supuesto. Las Arenas no se construyen en un día. Pero el, por decirlo de algún modo, sabor de los Juegos se va a determinar ahora. Lo creas o no, tengo una reunión de estrategia esta noche, por eso tuve que desistir de la agradable compañía de tu hermosa prometida.

Plutarch se acomoda junto a mí y sobre la barra saca un reloj de oro en una cadena de un bolsillo de su chaleco para que yo lo vea. Abre la tapa, mira la hora, y frunce el ceño.

―Tendré que irme pronto― Gira el reloj para que pueda ver la esfera― Empieza a medianoche.

―Bien. Espero que se...― digo, pero entonces algo me distrae. Plutarch ha deslizado su pulgar sobre la esfera de cristal del reloj y durante sólo un instante aparece una imagen, brillando como si estuviera iluminada por una vela. Es otro sinsajo. Exactamente como la insignia en mi pecho. Sólo que este desaparece. Cierra el reloj.

― ¿Eso es...?

―Bonito prendedor― me interrumpe, pasando un dedo sobre la insignia que me obsequió Madge― Se lo vi a tu prometida en los Juegos, pero sin duda ahí es dónde debe estar... Si alguien pregunta por mí, di que me he ido a la cama. Se supone que las reuniones se deben mantener en secreto. Pero pensé que sería seguro decírtelo a ti.

―Claro― atino a responder.

Cuando nos damos la mano, hace una pequeña reverencia, un gesto común aquí en el Capitolio.

―Bueno, te veré el próximo verano en los Juegos, Gale. Mis mejores deseos para con tu compromiso, y buena suerte.

―La necesitaré.

Plutarch desaparece y camino sin rumbo entre la multitud, buscando a Madge, mientras extraños me felicitan. Por mi compromiso, por mi victoria en los Juegos, por mis esculturas. Respondo, pero en realidad estoy pensando en Plutarch presumiendo de su bonito y exclusivo reloj. Hay algo extraño en eso. Casi clandestino. ¿Pero por qué? Tal vez crea que alguien más robará su idea de poner un sinsajo que desaparece en la esfera de un reloj. Sí, probablemente pagó una fortuna por eso y ahora no se lo puede enseñar a nadie porque teme que alguien haga una imitación barata. Sólo en el Capitolio.

Encuentro a Madge tras un enorme piano, y solo entonces me doy cuenta de que ella tocaba la música que sonaba mientras hablaba con Plutarch. Hay músicos que la rodean viéndola hacer notas a sus partituras, y a un pequeño grupo se curiosos que la atacan con distintas preguntas sobre la boda.

Me mira por un segundo, como diciendo "sálvame" y entonces voy por ella y la abrazo por la espalda para indicarle a todo el mundo que queremos estar solos un momento. Cuando conseguimos cierta privacidad Madge se separa y mira a nuestro alrededor.

―Effie dijo que tenemos que estar en el tren a la una. Me pregunto qué hora es.

―Casi medianoche― respondo, feliz de que, una vez más, haya decidido dejar de ignorarme. Pido que me guarden unos chocolates para mis hermanos y unos asistentes se aparecen de inmediato con varias cajas.

― ¡Hora de decir gracias y despedirse!― Gorjea Effie detrás nuestro. Es uno de esos momentos en los que simplemente agradezco su puntualidad compulsiva. Recogemos a Cinna y a Portia, y nos escolta para decirle adiós a la gente importante, después nos lleva hasta la puerta.

― ¿No deberíamos darle las gracias al Presidente Snow?― pregunta Madge― Es su casa.

―Oh, no es muy amigo de fiestas. Demasiado ocupado― dice Effie― Ya he preparado las notas y regalos de rigor para que se le envíen mañana. ¡Aquí estás!― Effie saluda con la mano a dos encargados del Capitolio que llevan a un ebrio Haymitch sujeto en el medio.

Viajamos por las calles del Capitolio en un coche con ventanas tintadas. Detrás de nosotros, otro coche trae a los equipos de preparación. Las multitudes de gente celebrando son tan grandes que es un viaje lento. Pero Effie ha hecho una ciencia de esto, y exactamente a la una en punto estamos de vuelta en el tren y este sale de la estación.

Haymitch es depositado en su cuarto. Cinna ordena té y todos tomamos asiento alrededor de la mesa mientras Effie hace sonar los papeles de sus horarios y nos recuerda que aún estamos en la Gira.

―Está el Festival de la Cosecha en el Distrito 12 sobre el que pensar. Así que sugiero que bebamos nuestro té y vayamos directo a la cama― Nadie discute.

Cuando abro los ojos, es primera hora de la tarde y ya casi estamos en casa.

La agenda para el Distrito 12 incluye una cena en la casa del Alcalde Undersee esta noche y un rally de victoria en la plaza durante el Festival de la Cosecha mañana. Siempre celebramos el Festival de la Cosecha el último día de la Gira de la Victoria, pero habitualmente significa una comida en casa o con unos pocos amigos si puedes permitírtelo. Este año será un evento público, y ya que el Capitolio lo estará organizando, todo el mundo en todo el distrito tendrá la barriga llena.

La mayor parte de nuestra preparación tiene lugar en la casa del alcalde, ya que volvemos a estar cubiertos de pieles para las apariciones en exteriores. Sólo estamos brevemente en la estación de tren, para sonreír y saludar mientras subimos al coche. Ni siquiera vemos a nuestras familias hasta la cena de esta noche, excepto Madge, porque por primera vez en la historia de los Juegos un alcalde galardona a su propia hija.

Me alegro de que sea en la casa de los padres de Madge en vez de en el Edificio de Justicia, donde tuvo lugar el memorial por mi padre, donde me llevaron tras la cosecha para esos desgarradores adioses a mi familia. El Edificio de Justicia está demasiado lleno de tristeza.

Pero me gusta la casa del Alcalde Undersee, especialmente ahora que nuestras familias han compartido tanto. Sin embargo, Madge parece algo incómoda. Sé que prefiere estar en nuestra casa. Sus padres parecen amables pero nunca los ha visto mucho. Su padre tiene que gobernar el Distrito 12 y su madre tiene terribles jaquecas que la obligan a quedarse en cama durante días.

Quizá ahora que su hija es una vencedora puede hacer algo para que la curen en el Capitolio, cosa que antes no podían, porque incluso los privilegios del alcalde son limitados.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de los padres de Madge, sólo tengo tiempo de darle un abrazo rápido antes de que Effie la apresure a ir a su vieja habitación para prepararse, mientras que a mí me guían a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes del tercer piso. Después de que estoy listo y metido en un ridículo traje negro con detalles metálicos que me ajusta demasiado en las pantorillas, todavía tengo una hora que llenar antes de la cena, así que me escapo para encontrarla.

La habitación de Madge está en el segundo piso junto a varias habitaciones de invitados y el estudio de su padre. Meto la cabeza en el estudio para decirle hola al alcalde, pero está vacío.

El televisor está encendido, y me paro a ver planos de Madge y míos en la fiesta del Capitolio anoche. Bailando, comiendo, besándonos; cualquiera diría que de verdad vivimos en un sueño. Esto se estará emitiendo en cada casa de Panem ahora mismo. La audiencia debe de estar hastiada de los amantes trágicos del Distrito 12. Yo lo estoy. Ya no me acuerdo de la última vez que me sentí como yo mismo, y no como un autómata que solo habla, ríe y piensa cuando le dicen que lo haga.

Estoy marchándome de la habitación cuando un silbido capta mi atención. Me vuelvo para ver a la pantalla de la televisión quedarse negra. Después aparecen las palabras "ACTUALIZACIÓN EN EL DISTRITO 8". Instintivamente sé que esto no es para mis ojos, sino algo pensado sólo para el alcalde. Debería irme. Rápido. En vez de ello me aseguro de que no haya nadie cerca y me acerco más al televisor.

Aparece una presentadora a la que no he visto nunca antes. Es una mujer de cabello cano y una voz ronca y autoritaria. Avisa de que las condiciones están empeorando y de que se ha activado una alerta de Nivel 3. Se están enviando fuerzas adicionales al Distrito 8, y la producción textil ha cesado.

Cortan desde la mujer a la plaza mayor del Distrito 8. La reconozco porque estuve allí apenas la semana pasada; todavía hay banderas con mi cara agitándose desde los tejados, y bajo ellas, hay una escena de disturbios. La plaza está llena de gente gritando, sus rostros escondidos con trapos y máscaras caseras, lanzando ladrillos. Edificios ardiendo. Agentes de la paz disparan a la multitud, matando aleatoriamente.

Nunca he visto nada como eso, pero sólo puedo estar presenciando una cosa.

De verdad está pasando.

Esto es lo que el Presidente Snow llama un levantamiento.

Esto es lo que he estado esperando durante años.

**oOo**

* * *

**.**

**Continuará**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**_N _**_del_**_ A:_**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Agradezco mucho todos sus reviews. Para un autor no hay nada mejor que el apoyo de sus lectores.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Nos leeremos!**

**H.S.**


End file.
